Behind Blue Eyes
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Legolas has been abused by his own father and taken to Rivendell, there he becomes friends with a young human boy. Can this human teach Legolas how to trust his own kind as well as humans?
1. Default Chapter

Note from author:  
  
Hello people! This is a new branch in the Fanfiction world for me, since all I really do are Beyblade and other Anime stories, but I have suddenly gotten back into Lord of the Rings. So, I decided to take a chance and broaden my horizons and write a fic. I'm heavy into Legolas angst and torture so this of course will be angst side.  
  
I don't really know much about Lord of the Rings, other than what I have read in the books and from what I can get out of my 'Visual Guide to the Peoples and Places of Middle Earth'. So, please bear with me and enjoy!  
  
Warning: Beware neglecting and abuse of a child!  
  
Title: Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Prolog  
  
A body hit the colored stones of the small room, limbs covered in blood lay limply upon the cold floor, blood seeping from many wounds. Long, golden hair falls around the youthful face, shielding the tears coming from pain- filled eyes of a silver-blue color. Breathing heavily the youth cowers away from the large shadow as it falls upon his shaking form. The shadow of his father, large, larger than most of his people brings nothing but pain and terror and to the young boy that is something to fear.  
  
" Get up boy." The voice snarls, large hands grip the collar of his Elvish shirt and hauls the limp body up to his eye-level. Seeing the tears of pain and sadness he become enraged again. Viciously shaking the youth by the shoulders he watching in satisfaction as the head jerks back and forth from the rough action and smiles when he hears a soft snap. The youth in his hands gives a soft cry and his eyes roll into the back of his skull. Dropping the body of his son to the floor once more he turns sharply away and stalks from the room, leaving the young Prince where he was dropped. The door closes loudly behind him and the eyes open, watching wearily encase the tormentor came back.  
  
Where he was dropped the youth stayed, eyes screwing shut when a wave of pain washes over him again, causing his ribs to constrict in agony. His neck hurt as well as the muscle connecting to his shoulder, which had been strained when he was brutally shaken. Breathing through the pain, he slowly crawled over to the small pile of worn blankets where he curled up into a miserable ball, weeping softly. Not from the pain his body was in but the pain his heart was enduring.  
  
His father never in his, in elvish standard, young years have his father raised his hand to his only son. But recently every time his father even gazed upon him it was in hatred and the young prince hadn't felt a touch from his father without pain. Closing his eyes Legolas slowly let the weariness in his hurting limbs die off and allowed his mind to drop off into a void of dreams. Using this state he begins to heal himself, slowly but effective enough so that the young prince can function the next day without giving away anything. The last thing the youth wanted was to have someone know about the pain and fear his father inflicted upon him. Focusing all his energy on healing Legolas dreamed about the next day, the day his uncle and half-cousin would visit.  
  
ID: Well it was supposed to be in Italics, but if it wasn't I'm sorry. I still can't figure out how to get that to work. If you know please tell me! Anyway, yes Thranduil and Elrond are brothers in my world. So, yeah. Go onto the next chapter please! 


	2. Tenitive Beginings

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 2: Tentative beginnings  
  
(Aragorn)  
  
The sunrays stretched across the bedroom, falling on my face and making me roll away, seeking refuge in the blankets. Yet the sun seems to enjoy terrorizing me and I give up trying to hide from the morning. Sighing I throw the covers back and look over at Father's bed, only to find it empty, which isn't too abnormal since he usually wakes at dawn. Stretching my muscles I slowly climb out of the comfortable bed that keeps calling to me, I make my way to the bathroom to refresh myself after the night. Washing up in the large basin and then changing clothes I walk back out into the bedroom to find both Father's and I beds are made and the bags are now in the corner. Shaking my head I put my soft boots back on and make my way to the main hall, where I know breakfast is being served, by the smell. I walk in to find only Legolas at the table, silently eating an apple. He doesn't even glance up as I take a seat across from him, eyeing the Elven prince, taking in the mysterious and puzzling boy. Grabbing a handful of the small, pale green berries and popping them into my mouth I silently observe the Elf.  
  
The Prince is dressed in typical Elven garb, but instead of being the bright whites and yellow they usually wear around the Kingdom his are a dark green and pale blue, colors of the surrounding forests. His long hair falls about his shoulders the two side braids falling in the front and the long one he wears in the back keeps the hair from his vision. He watches me with curious silvery-blue eyes as I watch him, slowly eating the apple in his hand. Something troubles me about Legolas, for he seems much more timid and quiet than the other many Elven children I have seen. Preferring to stay by himself Legolas obviously lacks the social interaction a Prince his age should have. The other puzzling matter I play over in my head was the look of fear that raced through his eyes last night when his father reprimanded him, the look almost seemed like a scared rabbit stuck in a hunters snare. But now those pale eyes hold only questioning and innocence as he gazes upon me.  
  
(Legolas)  
  
I didn't even have to look up to know that Elrond's adopted son has entered the hall, for the mortal boy has such heavy footfalls that it almost seemed that the whole establishment quivered under the boy's steps. He walks calmly in and sits himself across from me, looking at me with his steel- gray eyes. Estel grabs a handful of the green berries Tasinver and I gathered after he found me asleep in the embrace of the tree. Tasinver has been my other adult figure since the death of my mother, and I hold a great deal of respect for the man because he is the only other survivor of the attack other than myself. Yet the older Elf is getting along in his years and is no longer any use to my father, but he is to me. Tasinver has taught me much, mostly about Archery and fighting, but has also been there after the brutal beatings from my father. I have been able to trust the man and he has become my only true friend.  
  
I catch Elrond's son staring at me, his eyes just roaming over me as he takes in my appearance. I take this chance to also look at him, since last night I didn't really want to know anything about him. Yet this morning my curiosity has risen and now I find myself taking him in. The human has long, dark hair that obscures his vision but he seems not to mind and absently brushes at it. Steel-gray eyes, so clear and filled with wonder stand out on his face more than anything, he is very different than the few mortal children I have seen. Although human Estel carries an air of Elven ways about him, and even dresses like a scout from Rivendell, in dark colored tunics and leather pants. I wonder how he can wear such clothing in the Hot season, but then again I myself wear only the warriors garb of Mirkwood, dark greens and light blues that help blend into the forests shadows, hiding us effectively from sight. I watch as the other boy opens his mouth to speak, then jump when another voice fills the hall.  
  
" A staring contest?" The voice is filled with amusement and laughter as Lord Elrond comes to the table beside his son. Estel looks at his father and smiles, an act that Elrond returns with a light squeeze to the boy's shoulder. My heart clenches painfully as I watch the exchange, remembering the loving relationship father and I once had. Elrond looks at me and smiles, making me slightly weary of his intentions.  
  
" Good Morning Legolas." He says and I nod, slowly getting from my spot as Tasinver comes into the hall the soft taps of his boots alerting me of his presence.  
  
" Lord Elrond. I did hear you were visiting." Tasinver bows to the Rivendell lord and they begin chatting. I sigh, now I won't escape from the human boy and his father until noon at this rate. Picking up my bow and arrows I get out of my seat and move past the two conversing elves and outside. I am about to head down the stairs when the pounding of feet alerts me off Estel. Turning slightly I glare at the mortal, trying to make him feel unwelcome, but he only smiles and comes to my side.  
  
" I guess we got off on the wrong foot. Let me try this again. I'm Estel." He holds out his hand and I look into his eyes, unsure of how to react. In those steel-gray depths I see nothing but the want of friendship, and tentatively take the mortal's hand, flinching slightly as he encloses his hand around mine. His grip isn't strong, but enough to give a strong appearance. I let go and step back, still watching the other youth.  
  
" Legolas." I state finally and begin to move away down the stairs.  
  
" Hey would you mind if I tagged along?" He asks and I suddenly begin to feel like he has become an annoying fly that refuses to leave. To seem polite I stop and look at the smiling Estel  
  
" I have to go to my lesson with Tasinver. But if he says it's fine than yes you may." Estel is about to say something when Tasinver calls down from the top of the stairs  
  
" Young Estel! Ever want to learn how to use a bow? " I roll my eyes, now I will never get the human boy away from me! I follow slowly behind my teacher and human cousin, my ribs suddenly flaring with pain. Absently I place a hand to the aching area and continue tom follow, not really caring when Estel turns to look at me.  
  
(Aragorn)  
  
I have followed Tasinver and Legolas around all day, accompanying the prince and his mentor as they roamed through the woods and trained in archery. Now we sit beside a small brook at the edge of the Mirkwood territory, enjoying the shade and a bit of lunch. Taking off my boots and putting them into the clear, cool water I sigh and gaze up at the shady canopy of trees, my mind at peace.  
  
" Tasinver! Stop!" I hear Legolas laugh and turn my head to look at the two Elves as they mess around. The older, dark haired elf is tossing rock- looking things at the younger atop a tree branch. I watch as Legolas steadies himself on the branch before nodding to the man below. Tasinver then tosses harmless leather packets at the elf, forcing him to catch it.  
  
" Good Legolas! I can hardly see the tremble that was there before." Tasinver says and the boy stops his catching and smiles, the youthful features becoming more open. Legolas jumps from the tree as Tasinver turns, when he lands the Prince puts a hand to his side once again, and a slight grimace comes to his face, but the elfin boy quickly schools his features when he notices me watching.  
  
" Boys I am going to go and look for some herbs. Stay here and rest. I'll be back." Tasinver says and leaves off through the brush. I remain seated on the bank, feet dangling inside the water, Legolas comes over with the four canteens and goes upstream a few paces from me, dipping his hands into the cool water to fill the leather bladers. He sets about this task silently and diligently as I watch he rubs his hand against his side again, making me curious as to why it pains him. Slowly lifting my feet from the water I stand and go over to where the golden-haired elf is, crouching at his side.  
  
" What pains you Legolas?" I ask, watching the eyes and face. The prince gives me a sideways look and shakes his head, leaving his face expressionless.  
  
" Nothing, a slight stitch, nothing else." He says and gracefully gets to his feet and walks back to the three horses. I watch, remembering all the lessons father and my brothers taught me about watching for injuries. All the things I was taught to look for are present on the form of Legolas, from the stiffness and slightly quivering steps and to the hidden look in his eyes. Going over to where the young prince is now I slowly approach, unsure how to begin my assault of questions. I watch as he reties the canteens to the pommel of the saddles and then turns right to face me. He gasps and backs away quickly, alarm exposed on his face. I allow a slight smile to creep on my features but when the Elven prince pulls out his two pale-handled knives from their sheathes on his back. He then angles his eyes behind me and I slowly turn, to find the ugly face of an Orc staring me down. Giving a slight yelp of surprise when the Elvish blade goes whizzing past my face I drop into a crouch. The Orc's weapon comes down and I avoid having my head caved in by rolling away, grabbing my own knife as I did so. Coming to my feet I watch as Legolas attacks the Orc furiously, no facial expression, nothing. His stony face did weaver slightly when the Orc caught him about the aching side with the club, making the Elf fall to one knee. Without thinking I lunge foreword, thinking only to defend my comrade, to find an arrow sticking from the creatures throat. As the body falls limply to the ground I look around, only to find Legolas, hands bloody, yanking the arrow from the foul creature's neck. Pain glazed his eyes and marks of weariness etched on his face.  
  
" Legolas, are you alright?" I ask cautiously approaching the heavily breathing elf. Legolas flinches and moves away quickly, shaking as he does so. His eyes staring at the Orc laying at his feet, then at the blood on his own hands the shaking increases, I am about to ask again when suddenly his eyes roll into the back of his head and he slumps to the ground. Jumping to catch the youth I bring him slowly to the ground, careful not to disturb his injuries. Sighing when I realize Legolas has passed out I finally find the time to check his injuries. Slowly slipping the dark green tunic up slightly I take in a hissing breath at the sight.  
  
Legolas's side is covered in dark, angry bruises and a long gash, bleeding a stream. His whole ribcage is covered in bruises that couldn't have come from the Orc's attack, and it suddenly begins to worry me when I notice the protruding bone right under the last rib. Pressing one hand to the injury I wince when I feel the bone move under my palm, the pressure making Legolas groans and tries to move away but I hold him in place.  
  
" What in the seven hells happened!" I turn to see the Elder elf return through the brush, his arms loaded with herbs. His eyes go right from the Orc body to Legolas. He quickly drops the plants and comes to his Prince's side, eagerly picking the youth up.  
  
" Wait his injuries!" I begin but shut up when the man mounts his horse, the unconscious youth in his hands.  
  
" They weren't healing properly anyway. Come we must get him back to your father and quickly!" He kicks his horse into gear and Balthesair heads back down the path we came, racing with urgency only Elven horses can. Kicking Fenris into a steady trot I grab Sansicry's reins I follow quickly, leaving the dark body of the Orc behind.  
  
(Elrond)  
  
I am reading over some notes the Mirkwood healer had given me a while ago in the gardens, enjoying the silent speech of the trees as they talk about past years. The sound of hooves echo's through the garden as the loud sound pulses with urgency.  
  
" Healer! Healer!" I jump at the voice and quickly race to the sound and widen my eyes at the sight. Tasinver is climbing down from his horse, holding a trembling figure in his arms. Estel comes racing up behind him atop Fenris, leading Legolas's horse. It suddenly dawns on me that the figure in the older Archer's arms is none other than the prince.  
  
" What happened?" I ask coming to race up the stairs beside Tasinver my eyes darting to the pale and harshly breathing child.  
  
" Orc attacked.." He then lowers his voice "and the Prince was injured earlier after a harsh beating." His gray eyes dart quickly to Thranduil's room, where I can briefly make out the slight outline of my brother. Growling slightly I pull the Archer to the hall that my room is and he quickly complies, bringing the youth in and placing him on my bed. Going quickly to the satchel I brought with me I gather the bandages and herbs I think will be needed.  
  
" Take off his boots, and tunic, I need to get to the injuries." I order the elder Archer and turn to find my son coming in, shock evident on his youthful mortal face.  
  
" Adar." He looks at me then at Legolas, and back. I am torn between explaining to my son and helping my nephew. My mind is quickly made up when I shocked cry from Tasinver bring my gaze to focus on the retching prince. Cringing when I notice the blood I move swiftly to the bed and begin my examination.  
  
" Estel, get warm water and bandages. Don't allow anyone to know why." I tell my son and as he is about to leave Tasinver stops him  
  
" Go to Ahdaric, she will be able to help you with the bandages." Estel nods and quickly races down the hall. Once I know the boy is gone I look up from my work at the archer, my gaze firm  
  
" What did you mean harsh beating?" I ask. Tasinver's eyes cloud over and darken to a deep gray, making me slightly surprised at the look.  
  
" Thranduil has taken to hurting his son. Just this morning I found him curled in the embrace of a tree. His ribs were broken and he was bleeding." I am shocked. I thought that the other Elven children were beating up young Legolas. Never had I ever thought that my own brother was capable of harming his only son. Gazing down at the pale boy I wonder how he could be bearing with this.  
  
" Legolas is a strong Lad Elrond. He wouldn't allow anyone to confront the King in fear of them too being injured so he kept this all to himself, when I found out he begged me to not say anything and I haven't." He shakes his head sadly and I nod, letting my hands roam over the injured form. Sighing I look up and begin mixing herbs on the bedside table  
  
" He has broken four ribs and one has pierced his lung, causing him to throw up blood. He has also been starved and even a form of Stiff Joint has set into his back. I'm afraid the boy is in severe danger. Not only is his body broken, his soul and mind are beginning to dwindle." I mix the water and crushed roots then roll the now gummy substance into a small ball. Opening the youth's mouth I drop the medicinal ball into his mouth, then closing it quickly I message the throat, forcing him to swallow it. Tasinver says nothing while I apply salve and bandages to the body, but keeps his eyes lowered and half open.  
  
" Father! I brought the water and the bandages." Estel cries breathlessly as he shuts the door behind him. He comes to my side and puts the bowl of warm water down. I smile sadly at my son, noting the look of concern on his face.  
  
" Estel, pack the satchels and make sure the horses are ready to go." I say to the boy and Tasinver looks up sharply.  
  
" Why? Where are you going with the Prince in such a condition? You can't leave him here!" Tasinver objects and I bring my hand up making him silent.  
  
" I am taking him with me. I'll not leave the boy here to be hurt by my brother any longer. Estel accompany Tasinver to the Prince's room. I want you to gather one satchel of what you think the boy will need. Don't speak of this to anyone." I snap at the Archer making him and my son jump. I have never become so angry as I am now, pressing my thumb and forefinger on the bridge of my nose I exhale, calming myself down.  
  
" Go, the longer we stay here, the harder it will be to leave." I say and Estel and Tasinver go off, leaving my nephew and me alone in the room. My thoughts reeling at what I just learned, I will have a few choice words with my brother before I leave.  
  
(Aragorn)  
  
Tasinver leads me through the corridor and down a flight of stairs. He stops in front of a small door and opens it, revealing a darkened room with hardly anything in it. Unfurnished and dark the thought of Legolas staying in this place sickens me. Tasinver lights a candle and the light floods the tiny room, showing off the little amount of belongings. In the corner is a pile of rags, which I supposed, served as a bed and then a small chest. Nothing else was in the room, unlike my brother's and my room.  
  
" In that chest there is a few changes of clothes and a satchel, pack that and I'll get some of the other things." Tasinver says and I open the small chest. Sure enough there are a few pairs of tunics and pants. Removing them I pack the satchel well enough so it can hold a few more possessions. Tasinver comes back from a place near the wall and I glance at it, seeing a block had been removed to reveal a small storage space. In his hands the Archer holds a stuffed creature and a few other things of Legolas's. He puts them gently into the satchel and he nods.  
  
" Come, I'll get your horses ready." He says and he goes one way and I go the other. I head quickly back up to the bedroom and go in. Laying on the bed is Legolas, still out but breathing strongly now. Father is nowhere to be found but that doesn't concern me since the packs are packed. Looking down at Legolas I feel my heart constrict, but quickly brush it aside when his eyes slowly begin to open. He looks about the room before sighing and closing his eyes again, falling into a healing trance. Slightly shocked by the whole thing I become quite frightened when I notice Legolas closing his eyes, elves usually sleep with them open.  
  
" Estel, come, we must leave now." Father says startling me from my thoughts. I quickly gather up the four packs as Father takes the limp form of Legolas. Together we walk from the room and to where Tasinver holds onto all three horses. Fenris is already tacked and Laconia has been as well. Sansicry is tacked to carry our packs. I quickly put the packs on the set up and mount Fenris while Tasinver holds onto the still sleeping Prince while Father mounts. Once mounted he takes Legolas into his arms and holds him in front of him, allowing the prince to rest his head on his shoulder. Father whispers something to the old Archer before asking Laconia to move away from the Kingdom of Mirkwood. As we leave the gates I turn slightly when I hear the angered howl of King Thranduil, looking at my father I wonder what happened between him and his brother.  
  
Identity Thief: Yes! Second chapter done! How did everyone like it? I personally hated it actually, I think my writing sucks and so doesn't my English teacher. But hey, if it makes me happy in this dreary world. anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! ::passes out more Lembas and Dreamberry Wine:: REVIEW! 


	3. Chaos

Behind Blue Eyes 

Chapter 3: Chaos 

(Elrond)

I wince as Laconia takes a neat jump over a fallen branch, looking down at my nephew I see the blue eyes opening into slits. Smiling at the youth I rub his shoulder gently, frowning when he tenses at my light touch. Noting this behavior I tuck the information back into my mind for later use. 

" It's alright, no one is going to harm you any longer Legolas." I tell the prince who watches me with weary eyes, still half glazed with pain and confusion. I hear Fenris snort and look behind me to see Estel eyeing the area ahead of us. I stop and wait patiently for what I know is coming. 

" No one enters the Rivendell woods without proper consent from Lord Elrond himself. Turn back now trespassers!" I roll my eyes at the authoritative tone. Estel holds back his laughter as two, dark haired elves present themselves to us, their faces and movements alike, but the minds totally different. 

" Elrohir, Elladan, I have no time for this foolishness." I mutter and look hard at my twin sons, watching as they suddenly realize who we are. Their eyes widen and they lower their bows, coming to Laconia's head, smiling. 

" Father! We didn't expect you back so soon!" Elrohir cries as he grasps for my arm, but finds none. I shift the shaking body in my arms, making myself a bit more comfortable. Legolas gives a wincing sigh and closes his eyes against pain. Estel comes closer to my side, eyeing his brothers and then Legolas.

" What is this you carry father?" Elladan asks, noticing the bundle.

" Your injured cousin, Legolas. Come now, it's been a long ride and I need to see to the wounds." I tell them tersely and urge Laconia forword, she moves quickly through the trails until we reach the gardens and stables. I allow one of the other Elves there to hold onto the prince while I dismount. The helper doesn't say a word only looks away sadly. I take the child from him and nod my thanks, then go up the stairs and into the building. Lying the youth on the bed I quickly remove my own cloak. Legolas is shivering on the bed, a small stream of blood coming from the side of his mouth. Gathering up a few supplies I turn when I hear pounding footsteps and see Estel racing in with my pack. 

" Father, your herbs!" He yells and puts them on the chair. I smile and take the pack, grabbing what I need from it and returning back to the injured elf's side. 

" What happened to him Adar?" Elrohir asks, coming to the right side of the bed and picking up the pale hand there. I quickly glance at the boy and then return my eyes back to my task of cutting off the tunic. Elladan gasps at the sight of the chest, covered in bright bluish black bruises, some ribs protruding from his side. 

" Whatever happened brother it wasn't good." Elladan says to his brother, and puts a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. 

" Leave all of you. I'll come and speak with you later. Estel take care of the horses. Elrohir, Elladan go and see Rathager, I will need his assistance." The twins nod and take off ushering their adopted brother out with them. Looking down at the pale child on the bed I realize just how long this has been going on and it angers me to know I was there while this was happening. 

" Elrond?" I turn to see Rathager standing in the doorway, holding a bunch of bandages and salves. 

" Rathager I am in need of your assistance. Young Legolas has been badly injured and has internal bleeding." Rathager's eyes widen and he quickly moves to the boy's side. Although I know much about healing there are only a few surgeons known to the Elven world. Rathager is one, and I have had the privilege to know him since childhood. I watch on as my friend examines the badly injured child, and wincing when Legolas squirms away from the man's hands in pain. 

" This doesn't bode well Elrond. The rib has struck a lung and has caused it to fill with blood. He is slowly drowning in his own blood." Rathager shakes his head sadly then begins unpacking his instruments, I look on. 

" I need you to drug him into sleep while I do this. Also I will need you to mix a great deal of numbing herbs for after." He instructs and I move about the room, gatheirng the many bowls and crushers I will need before stopping and looking back at Rathager. 

" What do you plan to do my friend?" I ask and watch as the Elven surgeon washes his hands in hot water. 

" I plan to stitch up the bleeding and save his life." I nod, knowing if Rathager already has a plan, everything will be fine. 

(Later on)

Emerging from the room I take a great gulp of air, trying to steady my own racing heart and turning stomach. Behind me Rathager comes out, holding onto his many instruments, his face somber and pale. 

" He will live?" I ask looking at my friends pale green eyes. Weariness etches the very depths but he nods, looking back into the room where the still patient lay. 

" I have done everything I can. It's up to him now to heal himself. Although the risk of both fever and infection are high, other than that I think he should recover enough to get up in a few weeks." I nod, and place a hand on my friends shoulder feeling it sag under my hand. 

" Rest, you have done well. I'll watch over Legolas for this night." Rathager nods and slowly walks down the hall. Taking one more breath to calm myself I return to the room to find bright blue eyes open and gazing about curiously. Smiling as I approach the bed I vaguely wonder how he could have fought off the effects of the sleep herbs I gave him. Yet as I gaze at the pale, sweat drenched face I realize he hadn't shaken off the effects, but was held in a trance like nightmare. His eyes darted back and forth, fear evident in their very depths. His breathing began to become ragged and fearing that the stitches inside would split I quickly kneel beside him, whispering comforting words to the distressed youth. 

" Legolas… your okay you'll be fine. Your safe child." He looks at me and he swallows painfully before his voice reaches my ears

" Ta- Tasinver?" He asks and I feel my heart sink. The prince isn't seeing me, but people from the past. 

" W-where's mother?" He ask, trying to rise but I hold him down. 

" She's… she's.." I am at a lost for words, not knowing what to say to the child, who gasps in pain as he struggles. Looking down at the youth I see he has fallen unconscious again, something that I pray to the gods for. Sadly I remove myself from the bedside and tend to cleaning up the desks, then finally collapsing into the chair I watch the bruised chest raise and fall.

" Adar?" I jerk from my slight slumber to look upon three heads peeking through the door. 

" Yes?" I ask, rubbing sleep from my eyes as the three boys walk into the room silently, gazing now and then at Legolas, who hadn't moved since passing out. 

" Don't worry, he's out cold." I tell them and visibly see them all relax slightly but still walk lightly. They all come to where I am seated, the twin's eyes wide with curiosity and Estel looking worriedly at his cousin. 

" Adar? Are you going to tell us now?" Elrohir asks and I sigh, knowing it was basically impossible to keep anything from the boys. I nod and they quickly seat themselves on the floor and watch me, with the curious eyes of all Elven children. 

" King Thranduil has…." I stop, unsure of how to continue. " He has fallen into a deep depression since the death of his wife." I start and look at the boys, both twins nod, having been around when I was called off to help and save the woman, but I got there to late and could only save my brother's only son. 

" He has begun to take it out on his son, being so much like his mother I guess it just snapped something inside of your Uncle. Young Legolas will remain under the care of us until I feel certain his wounds, both physical and mental, have healed enough for him to confront his father. Also by keeping the two apart I hope Thranduil will realize just how important his son is to him and snap out of this darkened state he is in." 

" I hope so too father." Elladan whispers and lays a hand on mine before moving off to leave. 

" Elrohir, come we have to go on patrol." He says to his twin and Elrohir goes with him, casting one last look at his cousin and me before he takes off after Elladan. I sigh, forgetting that anyone else is in the room and close my eyes. Shaking my head I wonder what had gone so wrong in my brother's life other than the death of his wife that caused him to harm his own blood. Granted even I have wanted to slaughter my own son's for their antics I have never stuck either of them for no reason other than reprimand. I snap my eyes open when a cool hand touches mine and I look to see Estel watching me with his bright blue eyes, brows arched in question. 

" Adar?" he asks cautiously and I smile at the human child. 

" I am fine Estel, only a bit tired from the ride and the healing that had to be done on Legolas." I tell the human youth, a look of concern runs over his face and I smile knowing what was going to come next.

" Father, go and rest I will watch over Legolas." He offers, I gaze at him and vaguely wonder where the many years went where I was the one telling him to do something. Estel isn't the youth that was handed to my by his dying mother, he is now a strong young man of fifteen with the dark, rugged features of his father, as well as the human race, but the thoughtfulness and wonder of his mother. Although his body is human, being raised amongst elves did have an effect on him as well. Most humans are loud in the woods and can be heard miles away, but Estel can walk as lightly as the smallest elf, although he isn't as efficient as most elves he certainly has take a few of our traits. 

" Father I am fifteen! I have watched over other injured friends and I think I have proven myself in those kinds of situations. I promise that if something drastic happens that I can't help I will get you immediately." He says, the memories of how Estel saved a few of his friends from severe snake bits by using his head and the skills I have taught him, surface, bringing what he says into a new light. 

" Alright, but" I wave a finger in the youth's face and his eyes follow it then settle on my face " You have to come get me when he awakens or begins coughing, if his fever worsens or bleeding begins from his mouth." I yawn and look at the now smiling human through blurry eyes. 

" I trust you to keep him safe, warm and well until I have rested enough. This is something you can't lose interest in my son, for if you do it might cost Legolas his life." I tell Estel and get up from the comfortable chair. Taking one last look at the human boy, who is calmly wringing out a cloth to out on the Prince's feverish head, I shake my head. Trying to tell myself that I can trust Estel I walk out the door and into my own chamber where I collapse on the bed and fall into a sleep quickly. 

(Legolas)

Opening my eyes slightly I blink to clear my vision of the haze that has collected. First thing that registers in my mind is the warmth surrounding me, and I sigh. It feels so odd to be in a warm bed instead of being on my cold floor. Opening my eyes further I take in my surroundings and suddenly realize with horror, this isn't Tasinver's room. My breathing hitches, causing my aching ribs to protest but ignoring that I bold upright in the bed, eyes wide in horror. A gasp beside me alerts me to the fact there is someone else here, turning my head I encounter a young human, his own blue eyes opened wide as with the mouth in shock. Taken aback at the sigh of the human, and fearing him at the same time I begin to back away forgetting I'm on a bed and fall right off, landing on my stomach. Closing my eyes against the intense pain I listen to the sound of retreating feet and the human boy yelling 

"FATHER!"

Once the footsteps are gone I raise myself to my feet and press a hand against my ribs. The ache is still there and making my breathing worse, but I look about the place for a way out. Finding the door the human so carelessly left open I begin my staggering steps toward it, opening the door further I peer into the hall, finding it empty I make my way into the hall, trying to navigate the strange halls, quickly and silently as possible. Still puzzling over where the hells I am I stumble to a stop in a great hall, filled to the brim with shelves of books and lighted by the very sun itself. Seating myself behind one of the statues in the room I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them close, tears beginning to overflow my eyes. 

" Alone… so alone…" I mutter and shudder when another thought possess my mind, numbing it 

' Father really did send me to be a slave for the humans. He really didn't want me at all…' Closing my eyes I begin to cry silently, sobs racking my frame as I try to stay silent, feeling neglected and alone, so alone. 

(Aragorn) 

" FATHER! HE WOKE UP!" I yell as I bust into my father's room, eyes wild and screaming on the top of my lungs. Father jerks from his sleep and stares at me, his mouth slightly opened in shock. He tries to get his mouth working properly but fails so I simply grab his arm and forcefully pull the elf with me back to where Legolas was, only to step into the room and find it empty

" Oh hoolies." I mutter a bit to loud for father's eyes are on me wide with horror. 

" Estel…" A hint of warning on his voice as I quickly stutter for a response to my cursing. Yet father ignores me and enters the room before racing from it a second later. 

" Hoolies." He mutters and puts a hand on his face. I glare at the older man and he quickly straightens himself

" I'm older, I'm allowed to curse." He states and walks away with me in tow. 

" What happened Estel?" he asks me as we begin looking through every room. 

" He bolted up in the bed and then looked at me, then began backing away. I didn't see the rest because I ran off to get you!" I tell him and walk into the Library, gazing about myself in awe. This room has always awed me, it is filled to the very ceiling with books that father had collected over the many years of his immortal life. Looking around the room and among the many statues I am about to give up when I notice a few strands of abnormally golden hair. Beckoning my father to the spot he peers behind the statue and looks back at me, nodding. 

" He's here." I smile. 

(Elrond) 

The child is asleep, eyes closed and cheeks stained with tear trails. I feel my heart stiffen when I gaze upon the bare-chest boy and see that the bandages aren't stained with blood so nothing seemed to have strained the injury. As I lean in closer I am taken aback when the eyes snap open, so hard but filled with fear it startles me. 

" Get away!" he yells and bats my hand away, struggling to sink further into the wall behind the statue. 

" Legolas…" I begin but the hard breathing hitches

" How do you know my name?" he cries and tries lashing out with his feet, but I quickly avoid the attack, having heard of the boy's leg strength. 

" Legolas it's Elrond. You're here in Rivendell." I tell the youth calmly but his eyes grow wide with fear and he whimpers slightly. I glance behind me to see Estel watching with a grim look on his face. Realizing suddenly the boy's natural fear of humans I usher Estel away from the line of Legolas's view, hoping to calm him slightly. 

" It's alright young one. It's only your cousin Estel.. he shall not harm you." I reassure the heavily breathing boy but he would have none. 

" NO! Father sold me to the slavers! Stay away from me!" He lashes out with a fist and instead of connecting with my face as it was intended it makes a solid crack on the wall. Legolas doesn't even flinch at this and stays trained on me with fear-filled eyes. 

" I will not be a possession!" He cries as I take this momentary laps in concentration to grab a hold of his arms, stopping his struggles slightly. 

" Legolas we're not going to hurt you! We are not slavers! Why would you think that?" I ask trying to understand. When he realizes he can't escape my iron grip he stops struggling, giving up and looking away, whimpering slightly 

" F-Father says I am worthless and only belongs with slavers… all I'm good for he says…" Legolas sobs as I pull him out from behind the statue. Estel backs away, giving me room where I lay my nephew on the floor. Tears shine in his troubled eyes as he gazes upon me. 

"Tasinver?" He asks and I nod grimly. Legolas's tenses when I put a hand on his shoulder, backing away and shrugging my hand off. 

" Don't let father hurt me… please… no more.." He whispers, suddenly his eyes roll into the back of his head and he passes out. I look over at Estel and see the questions in his eyes. Sighing I pick the light elf up and carry him back to the room.

' This problem seems to have more twists and turns. Thranduil what have you done to this boy?' 

Identity Thief: Thank u soo much for the reviews!

Responses

****

Velvet: Thank you!

****

Mellonim: that was the latest update! I hope you liked it!

****

Apostlesangel: Thanks much! 

****

Deanna: in this fic I would say Legolas is about 15, maybe 16… Aragorn is 15. And Yes in my world ( that is highly demented) they are brothers. Thought I would add a bit of my own twist to the universe. Thanks for the HTML help I'm going to try that, so if the names are in bold it worked!

****

Roccovende: Thanks!

****

Caunoiech: well don't threaten! I update fairly quickly! Honest! 

****

Toni N.: Hell yea! 

****

Laural: Thanks

****

MJ Rosemary: Well thank ya, I'm glade your enjoying it! 

****

Legolas_fanatical_Fan_girl: LOL, here ya go! I like ur name as well!

****

Seelenspiel: Thanks!

****

Nikki: Thanks! I enjoy writing in 1st person.. makes things interesting! 

Thanks you to all those mentioned and unmentioned! I really appreciate the reviews, I was scared no one would like it! ^^U 

SlaughterURchildren: yeah, low self esteem, so troubling actually ::glares:: 

::Glares back:: Bite me you pain in the ass! Oh and Hoolies is something I picked up from the Tiger and Del books it's kind of another world for 'oh shit' or 'hell'. So.. yeah…

SlaughterURchildren: sure.. steal from other people! 

::Takes Elven blade and pins to SURc to wall:: Ha, now what you pain? Anyway review! ::offers Lembas and Dreamberry wine:: PLEASE? Review? 

****

Samwise the Brave: I'm actaully not new to the world of Fanfiction. I've just been doing Beyblade and anime stories. This is my first actual 'other than anime' fanfic, but I did abuse because of some things going on around me in my neighborhood and thought it ::shrugs:: I dunno, I'm just this huge angst/abuse/torture freak. But I don't want people to feel bad for Legolas and shit like that (SORRY PEOPLES BUT I HAVE A BAD TENDENCY TO SWEAR TOO MUCH) and in the end he won't hate his father! I just write what I feel and how I think it would effect Legolas and stuff. So, yeah but thanks for the review/flame.. 

****

Lissom-Howler: thank you but U are a very good author as well my friend and don't stop telling urself that!

****

angelbird12241 Thanks!


	4. Trust?

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 3: Trust? 

(Elrond)

I have chosen to stay in the same room as the healing prince, making sure that he wouldn't run when he awakes suddenly and forgets where he is. As of late the youth has been quite subdued and suspicious, unwilling to take the healing remedies I give him. During the day I feel his eyes upon me as I wonder around the room, turning to look at him I smile when he snaps his gaze away quickly, lowering his eyes to the blanket. 

" Legolas?" He jumps when his name is said and then looks over at me before lowering his eyes to the bed once more. 

" Yes Lord Elrond?" He asks, his soft voice hoarse from having nothing to drink. I go and sit in the chair by his bedside, close enough so I can speak without raising my voice but far enough away for him to feel safe. He looks at me, watching my every move as I pour a glass of water and hand it to him. He looks again at me and then at the glass, I see the inside fight with himself and resist the urge to sigh. This boy reminds me of a horse the boys brought home with them once, a young fine colt, but abused in the worse way. I remember watching Elladan, Elrohir and Estel go to the horse everyday and talk soothing words to it, while wondering around in its paddock, they would offer him food, but he wouldn't come to their hand to take it. Yet as time went by and the horse began to get use to them coming into his domain he slowly began to trust them, allowing them to get close enough to brush his sleek coat like fine copper. He trusted them enough to take food from their out-held hands. That horse had become one of the best sires and gave me my own horse Laconia and the boy's horses. Looking at Legolas now I realize that being slow and patient is all it was going to take, and showing him nothing is going to harm him here. Legolas still doesn't take the cup and I nod, setting it down on the table beside the bed. 

" I was wondering if you would like to walk among the gardens for a bit." Leglas's eyes brighten and he nods his head. I smile and turn my back as the youth puts on pants and a tunic then his boots. A slight gasp of pain alerts me to some distress and I turn slightly to find the boy lowering himself to the ground to put on his boots. A determined grimace on his already cold features brings me to the conclusion that he is still in slight pain. 

" If you would allow me I will put your boots on for you." I offer and a scared look flashes over the eyes before he looks down, calming his breathing. 

" Legolas I only want to help, really I mean you no harm." I say to the boy and he looks sharply up, eyes blazing with intentness I have never seen before, almost like a hidden flame being stoked. 

" No one wants to help me." He mutters and puts the soft moccasin boots on, and levers himself to his knees and with the aid of the bed hauls himself stiffly to his feet. He stands a moment, gathering his thoughts, then looks at me a cool mask in place, the once vibrant flame now burning icy cold. 

" My lord… you said something about a walk through the gardens?" his shy voice asks, breaking through my musings like a rock through glass. I nod my head tersely and lead the boy from his room that has basically been the only place he has really seen since waking that one-day. I lead him along the outside corridor, where you can view the many trees that surround the building and feel the fresh breeze that moves freely through the halls. Looking back I notice the less hard look on Legolas's face, noting when he brushes a finger over a small leaf and a smile comes to his face. 

" What do the trees tell you Legolas?" I ask suddenly, knowing of the boy's very unique ability to hear trees as they whisper. He inherited this from his mother, who was a very adept tree-speaker. Legolas starts at the question and he stops, grasping the bright green leave lightly on his palm. A small smile comes to his face when he turns to me, looking at me in an almost new light. 

" They say I should trust you Lord." He says. 

" You can trust us." I state, watching the youth as he plays with the delicate leaf. 

" I want to, I really do my lord." He whispers then looks back at the tree that blows calmly in the breeze that races past. I watch with interest, noting the slight twitch of his fingers. 

" What do you yearn for young Legolas?" 

" To feel the pull of a bowstring again my lord, to know I haven't lost everything." I nod and go back to where he stands watching me from the corner of his eye. Leaning casually against the wall I watch the boy play with the leaf that seems to never want to leave his calm touch, almost withering in sadness as he removes his hand. 

" Maybe when you are well, you can teach my youngest boy, Estel a thing or two about archery. He is a great need of someone with skill to show him and his brothers don't have the patients to do that." I tell Legolas who's eyes sparkle at the proposition. Enjoying this abnormal reaction from the youth I begin to walk again, this time beside Legolas as we descend the stairs to the pathways that run throughout Rivendell. Upon reaching the bottom we turn to the left and I bring the still healing youth through the many flowering paths of well-kept gardens. I can feel the curiosity and awe roll of Legolas in waves and look back at him. Smiling when I notice he has stopped to watch something in the bushes. Going back to his side I kneel beside him, noting the tension of muscles as I do so. Legolas is watching some other boys play in the small courtyard on the other side. 

" Estel! Go get this!" I recognize the voice and groan, the feeling of foreboding coming into my senses. 

" Wait! I can't climb that fast!" I hear Estel shout to his laughing brothers as he tries to climb the tree, my gaze watching the trembling ascent as the human boy tries to move quickly up the tree. He reaches a sturdy branch and retrieves the object and I sigh, looking at Legolas who is still watching. 

"This isn't funny guys! I can't get down!" Estel shouts down and I freeze, knowing of the human boy's deep-rooted fear of heights. Slowly walking around the bushes, Legolas in tow I confront the three youths watching as my son struggles with his fear. 

" What do you think your doing?" I ask the three who turn quickly, their eyes wide in horror and fear. 

"ah.. M'lord…. Ah…" Zavarithis stutters, suddenly at a loss of words when confronting one of his elders. He looks at his companions, then they all scramble out of the courtyard and down the path, jumping into trees as they do so. Sighing in annoyance I turn back to the tree my adopted son is in, only to find both him and Legolas standing on the branch. Legolas slowly makes his way out to the human, who is clutching the tree for dear-life, shaking like a leaf. 

" Legolas what are you doing!?" I yell up to the Elven prince and he looks down at me, a look of purpose on his face. 

" Lord, can you catch him?" He asks, and I vaguely wonder what he is going to do as I move under the branch my son is on, and I hear the pitiful whimpering. Standing under the tree I watch as Legolas gently maneuvers himself to where Estel clings for dear life, whispering things into his ear, trying to calm the boy. Intently watching as he pries Estel's hands from the bark he then shoves the boy from the tree. Estel gives a yelp of fear and surprise and closes his eye tightly. I lash out with my arms and catch the falling boy, bringing him safely to my chest. 

" Estel?" I ask and he nod before opening his eyes to look into mine. They are filled with fear, the shaking of his body becoming less. Looking up at Legolas I wonder how he is going to get down, but my question is answered when I see the boy's leg muscles coil and then push off

" Legolas NO!" I shout but it's too late now and as I watch the gives a graceful flip and lands on his feet, bending his knees to absorb the impact of the fall. I let out a sigh and go right over to the boy and grab him forcefully by the shoulder, wheeling him around.

" Listen to me Legolas don't you e…" I stop when the intense look of fear comes over his face and he backs away, bringing his hands up to shield his face and head. He begins shaking and I slowly let go of his collar, forgetting myself in worry and anger at the child's actions. Once let go Legolas scrambles away from me, quickly backing against a tree, eyes wide in fear. Estel gets down from my arms and watches the prince as well, curiosity in his eyes. 

" Legolas." I step closer to the boy, reaching out with my hand but he bats it away

" _Don't_ touch me!" He yelps and jumps back up into the tree, watching me with scared eyes and trembling like a rabbit. Although he is high in the tree I can still reach the branch he is on. As I reach out he quickly jumps higher, eluding my touch. Sighing angirly, mostly at myself I turn back to my other son, who is gazing up into the tree.

" Shouldn't we help him down father?" Estel asks, his eyes still focused on the nearly made out form of his cousin, high in the branches. I look down at the human boy and sigh, sometimes Estel has a heart far to big. 

" I can not help him if he doesn't wish to be helped." I shrug and make sure I said it loud enough for Legolas to hear, but when the boy gives no retort I turn away. 

" Come Estel, let's leave him to collect his thoughts alone." When Estel doesn't make a move to follow I turn back to look at the boy. 

" Adar I think I will keep him company. He might get lonely and when he decides to come down he might not know they way back to the rooms." Estel says seating himself down on the bench under the tree, leaning back against its silvery colored bark. Nodding I walk back the way I came, still puzzling over the reactions of both children. 

(Aragorn)

So, I sit here under the tree, humming softly to myself, swinging my legs back and forth, watching as the sun disappears over the great mountains that surround Rivendell. A branch abve me shakes slightly and I bring my eyes up to look into the many branches and leaves to find a pair of blue eyes staring at me. 

" Hello." I say and the eyes blink, I know rightfully well that Legolas knows both the Gray tongue and basic so he can respond if he wants to. 

" Hello." He mutters, coming to crouch on a lower branch above my head, still watching me intently. I watch him, watch the way his injuries don't interfere the graceful moves as he maneuvers himself into a better position for watching me.

" Your very good at wondering in trees." I state and his eyes flash brightly before narrowing 

" You are afraid of heights." He says and I lower my gaze, suddenly ashamed that my own warrior cousin had to see my fear. Suddenly slight laughter fills my ears and I shoot an annoyed glance into the tree

" What's so funny?" Legolas stops laughing and stretches himself out until he is almost level with my face, his eyes glued to mine

" I guess humans just aren't made for trees." I smile, knowing what he means. I shift my position, alarming Legolas to the point where he slides back onto the branch, out of reach.

" So… how did you learn to climb trees?" I ask, trying to get Legolas to at least come down or at least try and trust me. 

" I jumped onto a branch one day, and have been since." He shrugs, playing slightly with the leaves that seemed to move closer to him. 

" How did you come to live in Rivendell?" He asks, absently rubbing a hand up the bark and back down. 

" My mother died when I was young, but before she did she brought me here to Rivendell and Lord Elrond promised her that he would raise me as one of his own. He has since the day I was brought here." I tell him, leaving out the part of who I really am and such. 

" The would make you Aragorn son of Arathorn." Legolas states, coming further down the tree so he could look more closely at me. I smile slightly amazed by the fact that he knows who I am. 

" How did you know?" I ask and peer at the elf with curiosity. Legolas only rolls his eyes somewhat then thins his lips into a line

" My… Lord Thranduil told me." I catch the correction on the Mirkwood King's name but don't mention it to him. We sit there and talk about random things until the moon rises into the sky, and the night wind blows across the grove, bringing a chilling feeling with it. 

" No really, father wasn't very happy." 

" I bet he wasn't." Legolas smirks and then shivers, pulling his knees to his chest in the place he sits at the end of the bench. I give him his space but notice the shiver

" I think we should head back now." I get to my feet and wait until the stiff prince gets to his before moving further down the path. Legolas walks calmly beside me, his muslces tense and he keep a good watch on me through narrowed eyes but I sense he is becoming more at ease with his surroundings. Upon reaching the room of books I stop, peeking around the corner. Sure enough my father is inside, speaking with my brothers about something. Elrohir and Elladan protest madly about whatever father has just proposed and I wonder what they are talking about. I smile over at Legolas who is leaning against the wall, he only shrugs and looks down the hall. 

" Psst… little brother if you wish to snoop on people you shouldn't breath so hard." I jump away from the door when Elladan's voice fills my ear, laughing coming from inside the room from both father and Elrohir. Growling I take a swipe at the Elder twin, which he easily side-steps and pulls me into the room. He then leans over and smiles at Legolas 

" C'mon, you don't have to wait in the hall either." Legolas comes into the room, bowing slightly to father who only inclined his head. Legolas seems to tense further when the twins come closer to harass me. 

" Boys enough." They stop and sit back down at father's command, Legolas comes and sits on the floor beside me, gazing at the Elven lord. 

" Legolas, we agreed that it might be a change of pace for you to go out with the boys tomorrow for a horse back ride. You may take your Sansicry and go with them or stay here in Rivendell." Father proposes and I watch as Legolas thinks about this and he smiles slightly

" I would enjoy the ride my Lord. I haven't seen Sansincry for a while and would like to see how she faired." Father smiles and gets up from where he sits. 

" Well it would be a good idea then if you four go get some rest before the ride tomorrow. Boys I will see you in the morning, Legolas I will want to check your wounds before you leave. Understood?" All of us nod and then leave the book room, walking back to our rooms I stop, watching as my brothers playfully push each other and joke about stuff. Looking at Legolas, walking closer to the wall I wonder if he has ever had anybody to mess with, like a brother or sister.

' Even if he doesn't want one, I'll try to be as close as a brother as possible. At least make it feel like he has some form of family.' I silently vow as I go into my room and prepare my bag for tomorrow and dress for sleep. Dropping into my bed I fall asleep instantly. 

Identity Thief: Ah, Turkey… now I am tired. I stayed up really late last night and watched the Two Towers. I love that movie so much! My favorite part was when Aragorn and Gimli are about to fight the Orcs on the ramp. 'Toss me' 'What?' Toss me, but don't tell the elf' I love that! ::jumps up and down:: I thought that was the best! I could care sooo much less about Frodo, Sam or Gollem, I really could. LOL, anyway! Everyone going to see Return of the King? 

Thanks to:

****

Orodruin- Thanks a lot for the explanation! Like I said I really don't know the difference between the elves and stuff, all I know is what I read in the books and saw in the movies. If they mentioned the difference in the books I wasn't paying attention. Thanks again!

****

Caunoiechi- well here ya go! See threats don't count! But if I begin to slack off I guess you can… lol. 

****

DemiDevil- Thanks

****

Coolio02- Thanks much!

ID: well I have to work all weekend **=(** so unhappy and I'm in actual 'School' next week so I might not have a lot of time to work on the fic. This is my problem! But I will find a way! Never know I might just pound out a chapter tomorrow. LOL. Hey REVIEW! Please? REVIEW! 


	5. Of horses, dogs and humans

Oh to an **Are you Kididng**: in the words of the great Rob Zombie " I am the dog, demon of hell you cry" I would like to thank you for the flame. It really did help heat my home and I hope you had **_just_** as much fun writing it as I did reading it. So basically, my idea, you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

Thanks to all the other kind reviewers! Please enjoy this next chapter!

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 4: Of Horses, dogs, and humans

(Legolas) 

Following Elrohir and Elladan into the stable I quickly seek out my mare, who is standing beside Estel's Fenris, her dark eyes open. Sansincry lets out an anxious whinny and I smile, going to her side and petting her face. Sansincry nuzzled her all white face into my shoulder and snorted, warming the tunic material as he breath flows through it. 

" Good morning my friend." I whisper to her, scratching the tender spot behind her ears. 

" Fenris, come." Estel commands with a click of his tongue and the dark bay comes from his stall and follows the mortal from the darkened stable into the morning sun. He whinnies and glances back at Sansincry who only snorts and pushes me with her nose. 

" All right old lady, all right." Grasping the leather halter I undo the stall door and lead her from her comfortable stall into the morning. The other three are tacking their own horses, all three a dark bay in color, but each with different markings. Elladan's horse has four white stockings and a snip on his head. The long black main and tail are braided to keep them from getting snagged on branches while riding the trails. Elrohir's horse has not any patch of white on him and seems to enjoy nibbling on the cloak as his rider puts the breastplate on. Fenris gives his rider a playful shove and knocks Estel off balance, only to be glared at by his rider. Fenris is the only one here that has conflicting colors on his body, for at the points he has a light brown showing through the dark coat, making him look like he has a whole other coat under the dark one. Bringing Sansincry over and tying her I brush the rust colored coat, making the horse swish her tail. Unlike the other's horses Sansincry's hide is decorated with scars and pockmarks, these came from the battle with the Orcs's the day my mother was killed. She is very old and I have had her for many years and she hasn't failed me once yet. 

" Here let me help you Estel, looks like Fenris doesn't want a bit today." Elladan says to his brother and taking the snaffle bit from his hands. He then catches Fenris's head and places a finger into his mouth, then when the horse begins to open its mouth he pushes the bit into its mouth, smiling when he begins to chomp angrily on the steal piece. Sansincry takes tacking easily, she rarely gives me a fight, although she use to my father. He would get so angry when the filly would buck and bare her teeth at him. 

" Ready to go?" I blink and look at Estel who is already mounted. I nod and quickly jump up on the saddle and take up the reins that aren't attached to anything, only the pressuring bridle points.

" Why do you ride her without a bit?" Estel asks, pulling Fenris closer to Sansincry and myself. I look at the questioning human and smile slightly, bracing for myself when she has to jump over a small sapling on the trail. 

" Sansincry never gave me a hard time when I rode her before. I trust her and putting a bit in her mouth would be betraying that trust." I explain and Sansincry snorts, shaking her head and putting her black tipped ears back. Laughing slightly I pat her on the neck and look up ahead to realize that we have lost the twins. 

" I think we should catch up with your brothers." Estel looks ahead, his eyes widening in shock. He then nudges his horse into a trot, one I quickly copy, and we pound down the trail looking for signs of the others. 

~~~~~~~~~O

" Where could they have gone?" Estel asks after bringing Fenris to a stop near a small brook. I jump off Sansincy and allow her to drink from the running water, knowing she isn't as young as she use to be and probably needed the water. She dips her nose in and basically blows at it, making it blow to the side. 

" Well I know Aradeous and Kalagorn can't walk that light since they are stallions and not mares. They have far more heft to them than either Sansicry and Fenris." Estel say, looking at the ground. 

" Wait, Fenris is a male is he not?" I ask, glancing sidelong at the roman-nosed horse. 

" Yes a Gelding. Adar says I'm not allowed to have a stallion until I'm older." I smile, my own father said the same thing before mother died when I tried to ride his horse a huge blue roan named 'Harvian'. The horse was fairly docile up until you said the command for battle and then he became this battle horse from hell. He would stand tall and when asked to move he would move stiffly and swiftly. 

" I see, and what of your brother's horses?" I ask leaning against the tree near Sansincry. I watch the human boy as he wanders around, checking Fenris's hooves and cinches. 

" Well Elladan's horse was given to him when he turned the equivalent of nineteen in human years, he got to go to the foaling barn and pick him out. Aradeous has been with him since and has been an accomplished sire as well. Elrohir's horse Kalagorn was given to him when he became a scout and patrolman, since his old mare couldn't take the long distances any more." He explains and comes over, pulling out some bread and cheese and a canteen of water. He sits near by, watching the river. For some reason I feel oddly safe with the human close, so unlike the time humans came to Mirkwood and caused such a problem. Shivering as that memory assaulted my mind I quickly dismiss them as another question comes at me.

" Legolas? What happened when your mother was killed?" Estel asks and I narrow my eyes, alarmed by the question. The mortal boy was sitting there, watching the ground his eyes coming up slightly to look upon me. 

" I don't really want to talk of it." I say and get to my feet, jumping into the tree. 

" I didn't mean to offend you!" the human yells up but I keep silent as a group of men come barging into the area, their horses sweating heavily. 

" Hello lad." One, large man says stepping closer to Estel as the boy backs slowly away. I look upon these people. There are three men, the other two on horseback. In their hands they hold leather leashes and glancing down the leash I find dogs, their faces covered in slobber and they bark at Estel. 

" What is a young boy like you doing out here in the woods?" he says and advances on Estel, who is beside Fenris now and grabbing a sword. He pulls the bright blade from the sheath and threatens the man with it. 

" Back off!" He shouts and the adult only laughs. He draws his own sword, making Estel's look like a stick compared to the great blade. Knowing something has to be done I swoop around the back of the tree and slowly drop from the tree beside Sansincry. Grabbing my cloak and bows and arrows I slip behind the tree. Drawing my hood over my features and notching an arrow I sigh and then move from behind the tree. 

" You are trespassing on Lord Elrond of Rivendell's lands. Remove yourselves now!" I tell them and the two men on the horse's stare at me, drawing their own bows. Estel looks over at me, his face the mask of concern and awe. The three men laugh, and the dogs bark viciously. 

" A human children? Please what kind of joke are you playing boy's." the leader laughs and stalks closer to Estel, who glances at me in fear. I see the fear in his eyes and quickly spring into action. Switching my aim from the men on the horses to the man going after Estel I loose my arrow, hitting him in the hand that is holding the sword. He screams and drops the weapon, clutching his hand. 

" Release the dogs! Let them play with their new toys!" he yells and I suddenly bring my eyes back to the men on the horses just in time to see three dogs baring down on me, their teeth flashing dangerously. I give a cry and draw my white-handled knives from their sheaths on my quiver. The dogs swarm around me, snarling like a bunch of Wargs, as they snap at my feet, arms and often jumping at my neck. One catches me off guard and I am thrown to the ground, forced to throw my arm over my neck to protect it from the teeth. Sharp fangs bite into my flesh as the dog whips his head about trying to shake himself from me. The feeling of dread comes to my mind when I realize he can't free himself from my arm! 

" Hahaha, lock tight jaws boy! There is no escaping once they are attached." The leader says, throwing Estel down beside me where I lay with the dog still attached to my arm. The pain is terrible and I begin to see small black and yellow dots about my vision. I vaguely hear the sound of approaching hoof beats but don't care, I allow myself to be pulled into the dark abyss of my mind. 

(Elrond) 

" ADAR!" I jump from where I sat in the room of books and quickly go out onto the balcony overlooking the main courtyard. Four riders come pounding in and pull their horses to a stop. Yet to my horror three horses have riders on them, one with two. Going quickly down the stairs to greet my boys I groan when I notice the great bruise and gash on Estel's head

" I don't even want to know." I state pointing to Estel who looks worriedly at the door where his twin brothers come stumbling in, Elladan holding onto something covered in a cloak. 

" Father, Legolas." Elrohir says and I step toward my son, glancing quickly at the pale face, noting his eyes are closed which isn't normal for an elf. 

" Bring him to his room." I instruct the boys and they quickly race up the hall to where the rooms are and I go into the small herb room, gathering everything I will need. Going out the door I slam right into someone, not noticing they were there. Rathager stands there a slightly amused look on his face. 

" I'm sorry, I didn't see you there Rathager." I apologize and am about to take off down the hall, leaving my old friend standing in the hall. Going into Legolas's room I quickly dump all the supplies on the desk and go right to the boys' side. 

" What happened?" I ask, looking over the injured side of his body, making sure that hasn't been caused further damage. The looking at where his arm guard usually is I finally see what caused the pain. The arm guard or what I left of it is covered in the Princes blood and tattered to no extent. Hissing as I remove the leather guard, revealing two rows of bites, deep wounds with the ridges all torn. 

" He was attacked by hunting hounds, a group of men were trespassing on the lands and they were cornering me. Legolas stepped out to confront them and they leased the dogs on him. The dogs quickly brought him down and I remember the many saying something about 'Lock Jaws'." Estel says and I nod, now the situation and reasoning for such wounds comes into focus. 

" Alright, Elrohir, Elladan I will need you to hold him down. Estel, take one of the blades there in the pile and heat it up in the fires. Come back quickly." Estel nods and grabs the silver knife and takes off for the fires. I turn back to the two brothers who are watching me with questioning eyes.

" Ada what are you thinking?" Elladan asks, coming to watch me mix herbs. 

" The wounds are deep and when the beast shook his head he tore them open under the skin. Teeth bit into the bone, making indents where blood can rest when it leaks from the vessels. In order to stop this we are going to have to cauterize the wounds and then place healing herbs on top." I begin mixing the many herbs that will numb the area as much as possible, while Elladan mixes on to force Legolas into a deep slumber. 

" Here father." Estel says and hands a fiery red-hot blade over to me. I nod to Elladan and Elrohir who push down on the shoulders and Estel holds the boy's legs. Sighing and bracing myself for the hardest time I quickly plunge the blade into the wounds, making them sizzle as the wounds close. Legolas thrashes in the bed, making whimpering noises and crying out, I quickly remove the blade and go gown the line, each one leaving the suffocating smell of roasted flesh hanging in the air. Once the task is finished all three boys back away, trying to allude the awful smell, Legolas lays on the bed, deathly pale and breathing hard. Taking the bandages already soaked with salve I apply them to the wounded area, then cover the youth with a large blanket. Turning to my boys I remember Estel's gash. 

" Sit Estel." I order the human boy and he comes to sit in the chair. I go and clean my hands in the basin before touching my son who's head wound is the least of his worries. Cleaning the wound I think of ways to begin my questioning. 

" How did you get the men away?" I ask and Elladan quickly answers

" We shot arrows at them and they fled." I look at the boy, still not sure whether to believe him or not. Raising an eyebrow I look at Estel who isn't really enjoying my administrations. 

" Ada it's the truth!" He cries and I nod, knowing that even if Estel is lying it's not a fun day. 

" So you didn't seek these men out, like you do Orcs?" I ask and the twins sheepishly back away from my convicting gaze. 

" No… they found us Lord." I jolt when the tired voice from the bed alerts me to the awakening of Legolas. Going to the side of the bed I see the slivers of blue coming out from under the lids. His eyes are glazed with sleep and pained but at least there. If he was to sleep any longer with his eyes closed I would be very scared for him. 

" Welcome back!" Estel smiles from the chair and Legolas smiles slightly back before nodding his head and dropping back into sleep once more. Looking back at my boys I nod my head, showing them that I believe their stories and will be talking to them soon. 

" We have to attend the horses." Elladan says and yanks his twin from the room. The door closes softly behind them and I sigh, rubbing my hands over my face. The sound of a chair scraping the floor brings my attention back to Estel. Watching as the human youth pulls the chaor over to the bed and curls up in it I am granted to see Legolas not flinch when his hand is taken in Estel's. Although he is asleep I see the hand move to tighten over the comforting hand, and I smile. 

' He is beginning to heal. But this will come with time the trust needed to heal completely.' 

" Estel?" 

" Yes Adar?" 

" Would you mind staying with him while I go and mix some more herbs?" 

" No father I do not." I smile knowing that if Estel is determined to watch over his new found friend than I can trust the child to make the right decisions. I have noticed that the boy has become quite lonely over the past few years. Most of his friend have grown into adulthood and are now off exploring the land. While young Estel seems to be caught behind because he is different. Yet when Legolas helped him out of the tree there was something in his eyes that told me his loneliness is over and that he found someone new to focus his attention on and maybe Legolas will help him grow in both mind and spirit.

' Real friendship is a slow grower, and never thrives, unless ungratified upon a stock of know and reciprocal merit.' – Chesterfeild 

****

Immortal Sadness: **_I hope you enjoyed this installment with this story. Please review! The last quote was one of my favorites that my teacher writes on the board everyday and I have to copy down. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! REVIEW! Oh and I have to work all weekend so I won't have much time to update but I will update at some point next week. THURSDAY I GO FOR MY LICENSE! NICE! Wish me luck! REVIEW! _**

__

Thanks to: 

****

Mellonim- uhh… ur welcome! 

Deana: I thank you sooo much! The HTML does work and I am very happy! ::dances:: 

Me-chan: Thanks much! 

Stormy: Ya know I wasn't serious! ::laughs:: really girl, you're my neighbor! Chicken Legs… oh yeah Elrond! Lol

Irish QT: wow.. where is ur theater? Mine.. I dunno.. I haven't been there is a while. I can't wait either. I don't really know, but I'll find a way to throw that into one of the chapters. Don't worry he will be finding out! 


	6. forget what this one is called

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 5: Realization 

(Legolas) 

When Elves sleep they sleep with their eyes open, and when they awake it is almost like when a human wakes, our eyes which are glazed over in sleep become unglazed and act like a human opening their eyes. Now that I am awake I quickly run my eyes over the room, sighing when I find I'm in Rivendell. A sound beside me alerts me that I'm not the only one here in the room, turning my eyes to the side, slanting them slightly I peer at Estel, curled up in the armchair, his face buried in his arms. Watching the human boy I take in how young he looks when his face is relaxed, noting the white bandage on his forehead I frown. Kneeling on the bed I lean closer to the boy, careful not to put any weight on my throbbing arm. I am almost eye level with the human when one of his blue eyes open slightly, eyes focused right on me. I gasp and jump back, only to be greeted with the sound of laughter. Looking back over at Estel who is rubbing sleep from his eyes and laughing. 

" Pray tell what is so funny?" I ask, cocking my head to one side and watching the boy with narrowed eyes. Estel seems to laugh harder at this and I wonder why

" You- you look like adar when you do that!" Estel laughs and I picture myself in my mind of what I must look like, head cocked and eyes narrowed and a frown on my face. At this I even begin to laugh, falling back onto the soft blankets my stomach turning with laughter. 

" Well I'm glad to see you up and smiling young Legolas." I jump at the voice, cursing myself for not noticing him before hand. Elrond stands in the doorway, his eyes full of laughter and delight at the sight before him. I sigh and stop laughing, but keep a smile on my usually expressionless face. 

(Elrond)

Walking down the hall I stop when I pick up the light sound of laughter, coming from Legolas's room. My curiosity gets the best of me and I peek into the room to find Estel laughing and Legolas sprawled across the bed, holding his stomach as he laughs. The sound of both boys laughing warms my soul, for I really know Legolas is healing now. Before the boy wouldn't give an expression, less a laugh. Smiling I walk into the room

" Well I'm glad to see you up and smiling young Legolas." I tell the two and Legolas sighs, stopping his laughter but on his face remains the smile. Going to his side I glance at my son, who's face is flushed from laughing and his eyes dancing with spirit. 

" Let me see your arm. Estel don't you go anywhere I want to check you head wound as well." I order the boy as he tries slipping from the chair without my noticing. Estel sighs and slumps back into his chair a frown on his face. Legolas sits up and holds his wounded arm so I can easily un-wrap it. He turns his head away at the sight of the dirty bandage, and I cringe at the slowly healing wounds. The bandage is dirtied with the grime the antiseptic withdrew and dried blood, so I put it into the basin to be washed. Looking at the arm itself I smile when I see that the puncture wounds have stopped bleeding and are now closed up, all around them though are bruising of the worst kind, and it seems tender to the touch. 

" Wow Legolas, look at those!" Estel exclaims and Legolas shoots him a withering glance before grimacing when I apply a new bandage. Turning to my son I undo his own bandage and smile when I find his gash well cleaned and fine. I reapply the cleaning fluid and bandage, this one smaller and less bulky. 

" I don't see why you two must stay inside, go out and enjoy the day. Just remember to keep those wounds clean and if they get dirty come find me at once." Both boys scramble out, Legolas stopping to change his sleeping clothes into something better. I gather up my supplies keeping my back turned while he changes his pants. Turning when I know he is finished I catch a glimpse at his back, drawing in a hiss at its condition. Legolas turns with a question on his face before realizing what I was so shocked about. 

" Sorry my Lord." He says quickly and draws the tunic over his head. I stop him, and look at the deep scarring lining his back. The pale markings run down his spine, deep and wide while some criss-cross his shoulders. His eyes are hidden from my sight as I slowly bring him around to face me, hands on his small shoulders.

" There is nothing for you to be sorry about young one, this isn't your fault and you have to understand that not all people are out to harm you. There are some, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir and myself that only wish to help you. Please child do not turn from those helpful hands, allow us to help you heal." I tell the child, watching his watering eyes closely. He sighs and finishes drawing his tunic over his head. I am about to turn away, thinking the boy wouldn't want to talk about what's been going on, but I am surprised when his soft voice asks

" My Lord? I- I mean.. Could I tell you?" He asks and I turn again to look at the youth, who's bright blue eyes are clouded with tears and a deep pain. Nodding I gather my things and bring him to the study, passing Estel in the hall. The youth is about to ask but I quickly mouth a 'no' and he seems to understand. He runs off to possibly annoy his brothers, leaving Legolas and myself in the study. I direct him to one of the chairs that are set in front of one of the many windows, overlooking the main waterfall that runs through Rivendell. Legolas sits there, staring out the window as I take a seat beside him waiting for Legolas to start. I look at him and he opens his mouth but stops and sighs, watching me carefully. 

" Legolas know that I will not pass judgment on you, for there is nothing to judge since this isn't your fault." Some of the uneasiness seems to disappear from his eyes and he looks away, thinking on how to begin. 

" It all started when my mother was slain by Orcs and Tasinver brought me home with him instead of her…."

}}}~~~~~~~~ ( It's an arrow! ^^)

Rubbing my hand over my face I gently rock the sobbing boy in my arms, saying calming words to him. Soon the boy's breathing evens and he looks up at me, his storm tossed eyes now alight with something new. 

" Feel better young one?" I ask, smiling when his face flushes a slight tinge on red. Legolas looks away, suddenly ashamed of what he had just done. 

" Sorry Lord, forgive me I didn't mean to show my weakness." He mutters and moves away from me, but I only hold his good arm tightly, forcing him to look at me. 

" There is nothing to forgive. Because you told me what has been going on you can finally heal. The wounds on the outside were bound to heal on their own, but the wounds on the inside were festering and refused to heal. Once you told someone, those wounds have no reason not to heal. All you had to do Legolas was trust someone." I tell the Mirkwood prince and he smiles, his face coming alight with a new feature instead of the one of misery. 

" I trust you my Lord. The trees said I could and I trust the trees." He says and smiles widely. Getting to my feet and releasing the boy I shake my head indicating the outside. 

" Go now and enjoy yourself. The day is beginning to fade and you will miss what happens if you not out there in the world. Go." I usher the youth out and he takes of down the hall his long legs carrying him to wherever Estel and his brothers are. Signing I rub my temples, so much came from the boy during the discussion, so disturbing were the things that boy was put through. 

__

"Father forced me once into a locked storage room, which became my room, and locked me inside. I was so alone and scared that by the time he remembered to let me out I was terrified of the dark and the sunlight hurt my eyes…."

I can't see how anyone could be so heartless to such a gifted child. Legolas is full of spirit and is easily influenced. The way he was being brought up was not only cruel, but not the way his mother would have brought him up. 

__

" After mother died I was always afraid of my father, he would attack me for no reason and often threaten me. I never went to anyone in fear that they to would become victims of my father's violate rages…" 

Arthesisa, if she was still alive would have stood up for her boy, but now that she is gone Thranduil has become a monster that prays on his only son. Growling to myself I go out onto the balcony and listen to the sounds of running water, the light breeze that ruffles the many leaves. 

" Adar?" I turn when Elladan and Elrohir come into the study, their faces full of concern and question. 

" How did it go with Legolas?" Elladan asks, coming to my side and leaning over the balcony. His twin does the same but against the wall, watching me and the sky. 

" Boys, you will be having another brother…" 

" What! Father what are we doing? Picking up any stray that needs our help!?" Elladan asks suddenly, and I turn angry eyes on him that he matches with his own ones of pure ice. 

" I will not send Legolas back to Thranduil!" I tell the boy more forcefully than needed, but his eyes harden even more. 

" He's not even a Rivendell elf!" 

" Neither is Estel." 

" Father Legolas is a warrior, he's not the passive type! He'll grow to be the warrior that **_all _**Mirkwood elves are!" 

" I don't thinks so Elladan. There is something very different about the boy, and I chose to allow him to live among us. If he is raised differently than how he was being raised he might be different." I clench my jaw as my eldest boy stalks from the room, Elrohir just looks from one to the other and unsure of what side he wants to be on. 

" Ada, I think this is the right decision, but I do agree with Elladan we can't keep brining every thing that needs our help into Rivendell." He says and walks out of the room, leaving me alone. I groan and bury my head in my hands. Both of my boys are now against me, Arwen is not even here to talk reason into them and Estel is very happy with the outcome of this now that he has a friend. Sighing I go back to my desk and begin to write. 

__

Lady Galadriel, 

I have taken King Thranduil's boy, Legolas Greenleaf into my home and will be raising him as my own. I have reason to fear for his life since I took him from Thranduil in sever condition it is not safe to allow the boy to stay in that kingdom. I am sure my brother has already written you on this matter, and if he hasn't I would like you to be filled in. Since the death of Arthesisa, Thranduil has become increasingly violent and has turned to beating his only boy. I was visiting their Kingdom with my younger boy Estel when I found out about this. What I saw of the boy's injures and mistrust of Elven Kind this has been going on for a while. 

The many injuries include, internal bleeding where a rib pierced the lung, Stiff Joint in his back from being forced to sleep on the stone floor. The boy is afraid to be in dark enclosed places and often has nightmares. His spirit was also broken during this time, for his eyes were blank and expressionless was his face.

Legolas has told me what was going on and I can tell you I have seen a major difference in the boy since his awakening here in Rivendell. He is much happier and open with his feelings and isn't so adept to shy away from the touch of others. He has also brought much joy to Estel, who has been helping him, recover slowly. 

The boy is much happier, healthy and safe here among my family and I and I am asking you to intervene and help me keep my half brother away from his son until I think it is a good time. Legolas is still emotionally hurt and making him see his father so soon might just tip the scale and we might loose Arthesisa's only son. 

Please respect my wishes for I can not do this without help, you know my brother and when he sets his mind to something, nothing can stop him. 

Singed, 

Lord Elrond of Rivendell

Caretaker of Legolas Greenleaf 

Completing my letter to the Lady of Lothlorien I roll it and stick it into a leather scroll holder. Calling one of my fastest horse messengers I hand him the scroll and tell him where to take it. He bows and is off without a word. Going back to the balcony I look down upon the small wadding pool that comes off from the mighty river. There are two boys, knee high in water. One with dark hair, holding onto a Horned Frog and laughing, his companion with golden hair touching its hide, musical laughter filters up from the pool and I smile, knowing this is the right decision and that my other boys will come around soon. This was a right decision and Legolas will not be your typical Mirkwood elf, he it to gifted for that. I look foreword to watching the two boys grow, and develop their own sense of loyalty, hopefully they won't get killed while trying. 

Immortal Sadness: NO THIS IS **_NOT_** THE END! 

REPEAT: **_THIS IS NOT THE END!_**

The next chapter begins a few years after this, when Legolas and Aragorn are… oh…19 in human years. They have already been out exploring the lands and stuff.. I'm not going to give it away. So, I hope you enjoyed it and I know that Thranduil isn't like this in the book I KNOW this! I have read it! But I am enjoying myself writing this!

SlaughterURchildren: yeah she is, she got off of work, did homework and was writing since!

Immortal Sadness: ::dies:: Sooo tired…. I hate work but I got paid so it's all good! I have to do this movie poster, and I'm going to do a remake of Lord of the Rings… anyone got any ideas? I could use some help because all I could come up with was The Ford and it's Dings. HELP! REVIEW! 

****

Responses 

__

Deana- Nice! But I need to focus on my driving since I almost hit a mailbox. ::long story.::

__

DemiDevil- Thanks! Yes it's in 1st person I'm glad u like it! 

__

Stormy- Ya know I thought you weren't serious about reviewing all the chapters! My god Mel I wasn't serious! Yo did you see the angry/stern look on Elrond's face in the first movie, and how friggen long it took for Boromir to die? Jeez… forever.. 

__

Wadeva- yes, I my world he must suffer. Don't worry, he won't be having such a hard time in upcoming chapters!

__

Nikki- Thanks much! I'm really happy you are enjoying this!

__

Lexi-chan( forget the rest sorry ={) I wrote this name down too. Thanks much and I might be writing more LOTR fics, I dunno. Wrote one about the thoughts after Helm's Deep. 

__

EQJS-thanks and there ya go! 

Thank you to all those have been nice enough to read this and review! Please review! 

REVIEW! Please? REVIEW! 


	7. Coming home, leaving again

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 6: Coming home, leaving again  
  
(Elrond)  
  
The sounds of pounding hooves alert me that the riders have returned, the scouts I sent to find my two missing adopted sons. Quickly going down the stairs I take in the laughing faces of both Elladan and Elrohir, behind them the sounds of hooves become more deafening.  
  
" Racing?" I ask my two sons who nod and look behind them to watch as a large bark bay and a bright gray mount come pounding around the corner, only to skid to a halt with a fierce whinny. The gray rears up slightly and then comes down with a snort, pawing at the ground. The bay only shakes his head, the bit shanks making a jingling noise before he shoves his nose into the gray. The rides jump from their backs, their smiling faces full of laughter.  
  
" I won!" the bay rider laughs, flinging his arms into the air happily. The rider of the gray holds onto his horses' head, watching the human bathe in his triumph.  
  
" Aye, you may have won Estel, but I will get you back someday!" the blonde laughs at his friend.  
  
" Welcome back boys." I draw their attention back to me and I smile, noting the amazed look on their faces.  
  
" Adar." Estel breathes and comes to embrace me, a gesture I respond to, patting the boy's back lightly. His companion comes and bows slightly, his eyes watching me very closely.  
  
" Please, Legolas you are like one of my son's you don't have to bow." I laugh when he straightens and I quickly embrace him. His laughter rings in my ears and I feel much more alove now that all my children, minus Arwen who is staying with her grandmother, are home and safer within the Rivendell boarders.  
  
" Come, allow the stable boys to tend to the colts." I tell them and as soon as the words come from my mouth a young, compared to my age, elf comes and takes both horses bridles, leading the horses to their stalls. I begin my way up the stairs with my boys following, their laughter and jokes making me smile as well. Coming into the study I don't even have to indicate for them to seat themselves, for all the boys randomly plop somewhere with a sigh. Elladan and Elrohir are arguing over the comfortable chair in front of my desk, while Estel and Legolas watch.  
  
" You had it last time!" Elladan snaps and I shake my head.  
  
" How can you remember back that far?" Elrohir ask, his voice taking on a tone of mock amazement. Estel falls over laughing while Legolas only smiles and seats himself on the floor, back against the wall and long legs spread out before him.  
  
" Come now, sit somewhere." I sigh and the boys finally seat themselves somewhere. Picking up a scroll I quickly glance at it, then push it aside for later. Gazing at my sons I notice how much they have all grown. My biological sons really haven't changed, if anything they have become far more like devils than when they were younger, but my two adopted boy, there are a few major changes.  
  
My Estel is now a young man, his hair has grown longer and is in need to a trim, and his youthful face has more of a weathered look to it, but they eyes still haven't changed. Inside those ice blue depths I can still see the youth I brought into my home all those years ago, so loving and trusting. Estel's voice has deepened and he has grown large and husky like his father, but the elven ways that were taught to him are still in use. Unlike most human men Estel is not as headstrong as boys his age are apt to be, he is much more focused on his goals, and doesn't waste any time with needless thoughts. His footfalls are light and no energy spared on useless maneuvers, everything is measured out and planned.  
  
" Adar?" I stop my thoughts when Estel's voice cuts through them, I blink and look at my son.  
  
" You wanted to talk to us about something?" I nod and quickly take up a scroll that was sent by messenger a few days ago.  
  
" Yes, this came by messenger a few days ago from Gandalf the Grey." I begin but stop when excited talk fills the room. All my children have met and been around the wizard, and have often enjoyed his visits.  
  
" He wishes to come here for a visit, but can not remember the way. He has asked for someone to go to the human settlement of Bree and get him. He says he will be awaiting the arrival in the inn of the Prancing Pony." I finish the scroll and silence fills the room.  
  
" I will go and get the Wizard Adar." Estel says sighing and getting to his feet. I look at my son, the Ranger.  
  
" You have only just got home Estel. You must be weary, Ella." Estel holds up his hand and I stop, watching the youth with curious eyes.  
  
" Ada, you know that two Elves will have a hard time getting into Bree. I can get in and get out without a problem. Besides, I'll have Legolas with me to keep me out of trouble, right Legolas?" The latter directed at the Elf who is still on the floor. At the mention of his name he is on his feet, and nodding.  
  
" Aye, we can get in and out." He counters and looks at me pleadingly. Sighing I put a hand to my forehead, still unsure.  
  
" Adar, I don't want to go into the Human village, let Estel and Legolas go." Elrohir says with an annoyed voice, and I look at both of my boys. They are looking quite tired themselves since they have been out on patrol for the past few days.  
  
" Alright, but you two have to get something good to eat before you leave." I order the two and they nod before racing from the room. I sigh and look at my other two who are smiling at my dilemma.  
  
" Father you know those two wouldn't be here very long anyway. They come home long enough to eat and are off again. This gives them a reason to stay in Rivendell for a while." Elrohir says and puts a hand on my shoulder before laughing. I shake my head knowing what he meant. Since the boys became friends they have been together since, hardly apart. Since that day I adopted the Mirkwood prince I have been quite happy with the results.  
  
(Aragorn)  
  
Biting into a nice, warm piece of venison I glance at Legolas who is eating as well. We are both in our travel clothes, and smell pretty bad since the winter is coming and we have to wear all layers.  
  
" I think we should bathe before we leave." I state and Legolas smiles before putting his spoon into his mouth. Taking it out he leans back in the chair, spoon held like a small sword  
  
" I agree, you smell terrible." I cock and eyebrow at my friend and try to keep a straight face.  
  
" Well you don't smell like Lensarosia's roses either my friend. You sweated just as much as I did and got just as dirty." I point out, pointing my fork at my blonde companion. Legolas laugh and spoon another amount of soup into his mouth before taking some bread. I turn back to my plate, and basically destroy all on it.  
  
" Ya know, inhaling could get the food into your gullet faster." Legolas says and I almost choke at the disgusted look on his face.  
  
" I already tried that, remember? I choked." I state and go back to eating my dinner. Legolas laughs and gazes about the hall. I follow his gaze and notice the bright midday sun coming through the rafters.  
  
" If we are to arrive at Bree tomorrow I say we get going now. Let's meet at the stable in an hour." He says and gets up from the table. Shoving another piece of meat into my mouth I follow, going back to my room where I may bathe and clean up. Opening the large carved door I hurry into my room, locking it behind me. My room is on the shady side of the home, making the sun illuminate the room only slightly. Going to a chest with my clothes in it I gather up a new change of traveling clothes and head for the bathing room. The water is already there and I smile knowing one of the many elves in servitude to my father must have been told to draw the water. Getting into the warm water I sink lower until my muscles begin to relax. Closing my eyes I allow the water to relax both my mind and my body.  
  
(Legolas)  
  
Entering my own room in the house of Elrond I slowly close the door and lean against the wall. All I really wanted to do was sleep in the bed, for it has been a long time since I slept in a decent bed with sheets and no dirt or bugs. Shaking my head I drop my bow and quiver to the floor and stretch my aching back. Groaning I go to the chest that holds my clothes I take out my other traveling clothes and go into the bathroom where I find the water already drawn for me. Smiling I quickly undo the many braids in my hair and allow it to fall about my shoulder. Looking at myself in the mirror I growl at how dull my golden hair has become from lack of care and wash. Getting into the bed I lean back until my whole head is soaked with the water, then reaching for the small bottle of cleaner I rub it into my scalp, making sure that all the grime comes out. Once my hair is cleaned I relax into the water, allowing my thoughts to wander now that I am home. It has been four years that I have lived here with my Uncle and his sons, they were kind enough to take me in after my father's abuse came known. The aches from those beatings are long forgotten and the only remnants of them are the slight stiffness in my back and shoulders and the small white scars that line my back. Other than that I have healed fine. Growing up here among Elrond and his sons have taught me so much, everything I was taught in my home to be law seems to have no meaning here. Like the warrior braids I wear, here they mean nothing but in the Kingdom of Mirkwood they are something you are rated by. I only leave them in as a reminder of why I have them, and that is because I protected my mother until the end, and proved myself a warrior. Yet, my mother died in my arms, right after the Orcs were defeated. Frowning I run my fingertips over the surface of the water, making small ripples. My thoughts swirling around in my head I shake it to block out images I have long buried and kept at bay, including those of what my mother told me before she died. Shaking my head rapidly I decide to distract myself with thoughts of how to get to Bree in a decent time.  
  
(Aragorn)  
  
Walking through the halls to where Legolas's room is I hum a simple Elvish tune to myself. Reaching the door I slowly push it open and peer inside, looking around the room with expert eyes, knowing that if Legolas doesn't want to be found he won't be. Nothing moves in the bedroom and I slowly enter, keeping my step light and silent. Making my way to the bathroom I glance around the corner to find Legolas standing in front of a mirror, half clad and braiding his hair. His fingers move deftly though the long strands, making the twists seem simple and easy. He hums to himself as he does this and while he braids I take in the lithe body of my friend. Granted I have seen him half nude before but now he just seems different. The elf's body is naturally perfect without mishap or anything marring. But Legolas is different, his body is marred, by scars of hatred by his father's hands. Yet these things don't inhibit the elf, for he sees them as an experience that has taught him a great lesson, although he still has yet to tell me what this lesson it.  
  
" Aragorn, stop spying and come in." His musical voice says and I jump at the unexpected sound. Stepping into the room I smile sheepishly at my Elven friend, only to see the laughter in his own eyes.  
  
" I thought you would be ready by now." I tease, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall as Legolas finishes his braids. He picks up a loose green tunic and pulls it over his head and tucks in the front part. He then faces me, a smile on his youthful features.  
  
" I'm ready." He says and goes out of the bathroom, gathering a bag and taking up his cloak and bow he leaves the room. I quickly follow and soon we pass father's Study where I pop my head in to find him at the desk, writing on a scroll.  
  
" Adar, we're going to leave now." I announce and he looks up suddenly.  
  
" Ah, alright. Be safe, be smart and may the Valar protect you both." He says and I nod, backing out of the room. Turning Legolas and I head down the hall and into the mid-day sunlight. Going to the stables, where Elrohir and Elladan are grooming their own horses.  
  
" Going already?" Elladan asks, cocking an eyebrow as I bring my large bay from his stall. After two years of bothering my father and telling him Fenris was too old he finally allowed me to picj my own colt. So the day I went to the field I instantly had my heart set on this large colt with the blaze running down his face, and three white socks. Ramosian is the name of my Bay who is far too intelligent for his own good sometimes. He buts his large head against my shoulder and nearly plows me over trying to get to Legolas and his long legged gray. Kagonesti snorts and stamps his hooves impatiently and Legolas only sighs, picking up the brush and hoof pick.  
  
" Yes if we want to be in Bree in the morning we have to leave now." Legolas says, eyeing his horse as he bends to pick his hooves. Kagonesti has been known for nipping when the master isn't looking, but Legolas keeps a close eye on the young horse. Ramosian stands quietly while I brush his coat until it shines and then pick his hooves.  
  
" We'll see you to the end of the woods." Elrohir says and mounts his own horse, who snorts and paws.  
  
" Horses are impatient today." Elladan remarks and I nod, noting the uneasiness coming from the colts.  
  
" They know Gandalf is coming that is why." Legolas smiles and mounts his horse, and waits for me to do the same. I slowly mount my Bay and situate my packs, nodding I'm ready we start out of Rivendell, never looking back. Both Legolas and I made a pact the first day we went on our first adventure, the after we passed under the bridge we were to never refer to Rivendell as our home until we are safely within her boundaries. Too many people want to know where the hidden Elven Kingdom is, but not many even live to enter the woods.  
  
" C'mon, we have a long road ahead of us my friend." I tell Legolas and kick Ramosian into an easy trot, Legolas soon come sup beside me, his horse matching mine stride for stride.  
  
Immortal Sadness: Okay, there ya go! Two chapters in one day! Please review! REVIEW! 


	8. Bree, the human settlement

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 7: Bree, the human settlement 

(Aragorn)

Halting my horse in front of the gate I look back at my companion who was drawing his hood over his features in an attempt of hiding his heritage. Elves are not really welcomed among the human race because of their alleged betrayal to them, so in an attempt to keep the peace long enough to get Gandalf and get out he keeps his features hidden. 

" Ready?" I ask as he pulls his gray to a stop beside me. 

" As I'll ever be." He states flatly and I know how he hates to hide but it is necessary. Leaning foreword I pound on the gate and wait for the Gate Master to open. Soon the elderly face of a gray-haired man pokes his head out of the window and glares at up both. 

" What be your business within Bree?" He asks, bringing his eyes to rest upon Legolas. Clearing my throat I draw his beady eyes on me.

" We come to meet a friend in the Inn." He looks once again and then closes the window flap. The sound of a lock being undone can be heard and a moment later the gate opens enough to allow the horses through. My horse steps easily through but Kagonesti tosses his head and refuses to move. Legolas growls and hops down, gathering the reins and yanking his horse along into the town, straining his arms as the horse pulls back on him. I laugh slightly as we tie the colts to the hitching post outside the inn and laugh harder at the insults coming from his mouth, directed at the horse. 

" Legolas he's an Elven horse, hates to be caged." I smile and clap a hand to my friends' shoulder making the elf glare at me. Together we walk into the Inn and gaze around for Gandalf. Yet as we gaze about the smoke filled room, the occupants do the same, eyeing us with curious looks. Glancing quickly at my hooded comrade I nod my head and we walk over to where the tender stands, cleaning an already nasty looking glass. 

" What can I get ya?" He asks, dropping his rag onto the counter top and leaning over it. 

" We're looking for Gandalf the Grey." I inform the man and his eyes light up. 

" Gandalf. Yes he is over there in the corner." He says and points to a darker section of the bar where I finally make out the pointed hat resting on the table. Tapping Legolas in the shoulder I move over to the table and quickly sit across from the old man, the shadows hiding his face. 

" Ah, so Elrond sent the youngest of his children." The remark comes out dull and bored sounding but a hint of amusement none the less. 

" It's only customary for the young to lead the old is it not?" I smile and duck the swipe that comes at my head. Laughter comes from the older man and he leans foreword so that his face isn't so shadowed. Gandalf's gray beard has gotten a few more shades lighter but none the less he is still his basic self. Bright, knowing blue eyes watch me with amusement and knowledge. 

" It's good to see you Estel." He says, clasping a hand to my shoulder. I smile and take the gesture and return it. 

" My, could this be young Legolas?" He asks and Legolas's head jerks back from where he was watching the people. A smile can be made out from under the hood and I know he is wearily keeping his senses open. 

" Gandalf." He says and nods his head before returning it back to watching the many people, who are watching him. I've been around Legolas to know when he is uneasy but this is an extreme tenseness he has as he slowly runs his gaze over the crowd. 

" Come, we can sleep tonight on the road." I tell Gandalf and the wizard gets up and puts on his pointed hat. Gathering his staff he nods to the tender and I follow him from the Inn. Once more out in the daylight I breath a sigh of relief. Next to me Legolas does the same and catches his horses bridle. 

" Where is your horse Gandalf?" I ask looking around for the horse I remember him ridding before. The wizard seems to think for a moment before smiling sheepishly. 

" I don't rightfully know." I sigh and am about to offer my horse when Legolas hands Kagonesti's reins to him. 

" Take him, maybe he'll _listen_ to you." Legolas mutters and shoulders his bow and quiver. I smile and mount Romansion and then wait for Gandalf to haul himself up onto the gray, once astride him we begin at a slower walk back to the gate. The Gate Master eyes us once more and opens the gate to allow us passage. Once outside the settlement boarders and up the road a few leagues I turn to my companions. Gandalf rides lightly upon Kagonesti whose head is tossing and prancing about. The wizard's pipe still in his mouth and eyes watching the road ahead, a slight smile on his old features. Glancing at Legolas who was at the back on the group I notice his hood is down, hair gently blowing in the breeze. His eyes seem to be focused on the trees surrounding them, and then glancing behind him he freezes. I rein my horse in and Gandalf does to, twisting to look at the Elf. Legolas's bow is in his hand, an arrow notched, eyes and body still in waiting. 

" What is it?" I call back softly and for an instant his eyes flicker to me and he mouths 

'_Followers_' before going to the side and watching from behind a tree. I pull my horse and Gandalf;s off the road, concealing myself and the Wizard in the brush, watching and waiting. A few moments pass when the sound of hooves can be heard coming up the road, more than once horse and the barking of dogs. Looking at Gandalf I draw my own sword and wait, while the wizard readies himself. Glancing at Legolas, who is blending very well with the trees I see the look of apprehension on his face, knowing his dislike for dogs. He begins to mouth a count down

__

One I grip the sword tighter, Gandalf preparing himself to rise

__

Two Legolas flexes his hand nervously on the bow

__

Three! We quickly jump from the brush, my sword held his and Gandalf's staff raised slightly in the air, words on his lips. Legolas is pointing his deadly arrow at the head of the man in the lead. He stops and smiles, his teeth crooked and yellow. I cringe, even out on the range I take the time to make sure my teeth are clean. 

" Why are you following us?" Gandalf asks, that of one of authority and seriousness now replaces his usually happy demeanor. The men laugh amongst themselves and I see Legolas tighten his hand on the bow until his knuckles are pure white. 

" A man, a wizard and an elf. What a strange combination." The leader smiles and shifts his position on his mount, eyeing us all. I stare at the man, not sure what his business with us is yet, and unsure if I really want to know. Gandalf stands tall and authority glimmers from him like an unearthly light. Most men would have cowered down when Gandalf did this, but these men only laughed. 

" Come now Old Wizard. You lost your authority over us when you helped the elves betray us." The leader snarls and I hear a light growl from Legolas as he gazes upon the men is disgust. 

" This whelp," he indicates Legolas, " is our business with you. No elf should be allowed to roam freely over these lands. No one." He says, looking only at Legolas. 

(Legolas)

I bite back an angry retort, showing my pride now would only endanger my companions and I am not about to risk their lives over a stupid insult. Throwing an icy glare at the man still seated on the horse, I growl slightly. He looks down at me with hatred and loathing, a slight shiver runs up my spine as a memory, long buried resurfaces. I blink and gasp when the same face as the attackers all those years ago suddenly comes into focus, comparing the two, they are one in the same. Glancing quickly over my shoulder I shout at Estel in Elvish 

__

' Estel! They are the same men from that day on the river! The one's with the lock-jaws!" That is all I have time to shout for the instant I turned a piercing pains laces through my hand. Wincing in pain I take in the long, steel projectile sticking from my hand, now covered in my own blood. My eyes widen as I jerk the weapon out, wincing as small barbs catch on my skin. Whirling back around I have enough time to drop my bow and grab my blonde elvish knives, their silver blades flashing in the sun. My hand in basically useless now, and aches to hold the hilt, but gritting my teeth like I was taught I ignored the intense pain and fought to defend my friends. Bringing one knife up I make a leaping jump at the man on the horse holding the projectiles that got me. In a vicious arch I bring my blade down on his forearm, making it sink into the bone. The man screams and his horse starts at the sound, jumping foreword. Lucky for me I have a better sense of balance, but the man obviously doesn't for he tumbles head over heels of the horse, to land on the ground. Behind me I hear Estel give an angry shout and turning slightly I watch as the human ranger impales one of the dogs before it's jaws could make contact with Gandalf's leg. The old man smiles slightly before batting away another dog, which goes flying and lands with a sharp yelp. 

" Legolas! Look out!" I turn just in time to narrowly miss being cleaved in the face by a bludgeon. Turning around I jump off the horse and confront my attacker, who turns out to be the leader of this band. His yellow teeth flashing in a triumphant smile as he advances on me. Looking around I notice with horror that I am cornered and begin to lash out in anger. Making well-aimed slashes with my knife the man easily avoids. He backs me into a tree and raises his hand holding the weapon. Suddenly my vision is clouded with memories, memories of my father. 

__

A large metal-glove enclosed hand comes down across my head, making my vision swim and bright dots dance…

Hands hold tightly onto my collar as a fisted hand pounds into my face, making me bleed and cry….

Boots lash out and catch me sharply in the ribs, making every breath wheeze and be taken with effort. 

Blackness over powering my vision, but the face of my father is still seen, full of hatred and resentment. So much hatred….

With an angry yell I launch myself at the man, attacking him with renewed force, force born from years of pent up anger, hatred and fear. I hate this man, I hate him for everything he did to me, I want to _kill _him. I throw away my blades and begin the assault with my own fists, my hands meeting soft flesh as the man under me squirms to get away. 

"Mercy!" he begs but a savage feeling over takes my mind, why should I give him mercy when I was never given any when I begged! What makes him plead now for mercy! I keep my onslaught of punches and clawing up until I feel hands dragging me away from the man. I struggle against these hands, screaming when they pin me against the tree. In anger I lash out, catching one of my assailants in the stomach, for the pressure weakens. Taking the laps in pressure I shove the person out of the way and jump high into the tree, where I watch below with pure hatred. 

" Legolas!" I jerk at my name being called and back further into the tree. 

" Come young one, you're not that high in the tree." An older voice calls and I peer down at the two humans watching me. Their faces are familiar, the man with graying beard and hat, as well as the younger one with dark hair. 

__

Aragorn… Gandalf…. The tree whispers as I press my hand against the trunk, allowing the whispers. Closing my eyes I listen to the silent whispers 

__

Friends… I snap my eyes open, and look down upon my friends in a new light. My mind isn't clouded with hatred or pain but now everything is clear and back to normal. My eyes travel over the concerned looks on my friend's faces, then to the ground where a bloody body lays on the ground. I widen my eyes in pure shock as I take in the mass of bleeding cuts and gashes. 

" Legolas?" I jump and tear my gaze away from the body, to look at Estel. 

" Come one, we have to get moving before someone comes along this way." He says and I nod, jumping lightly from the tree to land beside Estel and Gandalf. The Ranger hesitates when handing me back my two knives, but does after searching my eyes. Re-sheathing my blades I gently pick up my discarded bow. Looking once more at the man on the ground I back away when his eyes dart at me 

" monster… demon…" he whispers and I back away, unsure. His eyes are wide and filled with pure fear as he gasps for breath that isn't coming to him. His last breath comes with a long stream of blood coming from his mouth as his empty eyes gaze ahead. 

" Let's get out of here." I hear Estel say but don't turn around, my eyes attached to the body on the ground. A hand comes and rests on my shoulder, making me jump around to look into the sad blue eyes of Gandalf. I nod and get onto Kagonesti's back. With Estel in the lead we take off down the road and quickly turn off into the hidden wooden path.

__

Monster. Demon. I close my eyes and allow a tear to slip down my cheek. I truly am a monster…. Just like father always said… I should never have been born.

Immortal Sadness: Okay 1, 2, 3! POOR LEGGY! LoL. Well ya know the torture must keep going! You will have to review to find out what this leads to! Oh and I am happy to tell you all that I am a LICENSE DRIVER NOW! I took my test today and that has to be the scariest test I have ever taken! 

Please review! 

I.. wrote down all the people who reviewed in order to respond and thank but my notebook has mysteriously disappeared… ::looks around and eyes land on dog:: hmm.. This could be a problem.. Well anyway thank you to you all who have reviewed!

Please review! Keeps me sane! 

__


	9. undecided by emotions

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 8: Undecided by emotions 

(Elrond) 

Shocked I stare at both Gandalf and my youngest son. All three returned a few moments ago and Gandalf requested a meeting with me without hesitation. Estel followed and once alone in the study they told me what they encountered on their way here. 

" He… attacked this man?" I ask, amazement echoing in my voice. I lean back in my chair and sigh as Gandalf nods, his own eyes mirroring my own shock. Estel leans against the wall, eyes on the floor the look of pure helplessness on his features. 

" Viciously, until death." Gandalf says, lowering his face as I let out a long sigh. Rubbing a hand over my temples I try to pull all this information in at once but it seems too jumbled to even be focused upon. 

" You said this man insulted the Elven race and threatened to take Legolas?" I ask, trying to understand what would make that peaceful, usually quite youth outraged enough to beat a man to death. 

" Yes, but it wasn't until the man had Legolas backed into a corner that he attacked." Estel says looking up sharply. I nod, taking in this new information. Looking at Gandalf I see the questions in his eyes and look back at Estel. 

" Estel, you may leave, Gandalf and I have matters to discuss." The human nods and turn but before leaving looks back at me, staring right into my eyes

" Father, you know how Legolas gets when he's backed into a corner, but this… this wasn't even human. It was like he just… snapped. Much like an abused animal would have." With that he walked out of the study and closed the door with a quite click. Looking back at Gandalf I get to my feet

" Don't even say it." I growl and move to one of the many windows. This particular one over looking the same small wadding pool I use to watch both Legolas and Estel play in. 

" Say what?" Gandalf asks, a bit of laughter in his voice. I gaze back at the man sitting calmly in a chair, pipe in mouth and a thoughtful look on his features. 

" That I knew it was to good to be true? That the child wasn't fully healed and needed more time with healing before you allowed him outside Rivendell. No my friend I won't tell you that, you obviously already knew that." He states, voice calm and even as always. Frustration creeps up on me as I turn from the window to sit back across from the wizard. 

" I honestly thought he was ready, I thought he was healed." I mutter and gaze out the window. 

" He fooled me as well my friend, he's very good at hiding his true feelings. He's got quite a talent." Gandalf remarks and I smile

" Not one that should be encouraged. I want to know what he feels, for he has only just gotten his feelings back." Gandalf nods, knowing what I meant since he was visiting when the young elf began to really express himself freely. The wizard gets to his feet and wonders around the study, his old eyes watching the trees sway in the breeze. 

" Something caused Legolas to attack like that. But what?" He asks mostly to himself than me. 

" Memories maybe?" I put out

" But of what? What would make him snap?" My eyes widen as a thought dawns on me. 

" Of his father. Maybe those memories are finally tired of being ignored and all the rage he felt toward the man has finally surfaced and when he was cornered it came out of him with a vengeance." Gandalf turns, his eyes narrowed with purpose. 

" I think it is time to bring your brother, Thranduil back into the picture." He says and my anger rises a notch at the mention of my brother. Shaking my head I quickly dismiss the idea

" No, I will not have that… abuser undo everything Legolas has worked so hard to gain." I growl. 

" But he is already undoing it! It was never done to begin with!" Gandalf counters and I still shake my head in refusal. 

" Elrond you can't keep your nephew from his rightful father, no matter how much that father hurt him in the past. I know you hate your brother for doing this, but how do you think Legolas feels, not knowing the reason why? You at least owe Legolas the right to know why his father did that to him." I sigh, deep down I know the wizard is right, but I just can't bring myself to allow Thranduil the chance to ruin the boy again. Undecided I look up at the sky, noting how much darker it got, announcing the incoming of a severe rainstorm. 

" I will write Galadriel and see what she suggests. For she is the only one that can see the outcome of this matter, and her decision won't be inhibited by feelings for she isn't as involved as I." I tell my old friend and he smiles before picking a few books from the shelf. Picking up his staff and hat he retreats with a 

" Rest… read.. dinner." Beofre leaving me alone in the study with only the sound of falling rain to break the silence. 

(Aragorn) 

Being forced inside Rivendell annoys me. I have grown to both hate and love the rain but it still bothers me to be sealed up within the walls of the home, watching as most Elven people dance out there. Elves don't get sick, but I do, sadly. Sighing I rest my head on my crossed elbows, eyes watching as the rain falls down upon the world. 

" I hate rain… oh yes I do… ba ta.. ba tabumm! I hate Rain!" I sing to myself, amusing myself with the lyrics that come into my head and right out my mouth without thought

"It soaks you to the bone, makes you sicker than a hound! I hate the rain and it must hate me too!" Smiling to myself I tap a rhythm on the windowsill.

" Why must it fall during the day? It's only thought is to torment me until… I die from downing in my own! I hate rain! I really, really do!" I hit the palm of my hand on the sill, ending the song with a huge smile on my face. 

" Many a man curses the rain that falls upon his head, and knows not that it brings abundance to drive away hunger."(1) I jump at the musical voice that invades my embarrassing song. Turning to look upon the grim face of Legolas, who is trying his hardest, and failing, to hide the smile that is creeping on his face. 

" Aye, but when the man gets sick, it's only natural for him to despise the rain, no matter how much it helps in the end." I counter and watch as my friend's face burst into a huge grin and laughter comes from him. He sits on the bed, watching me with amused ice colored eyes. I turn in my chair, leaning back watching my friend. Something seems to be troubling him, for his shoulders, which he usually holds straight and even are now slumped and a weary look is on his face. Knowing my old friend won't tell me what's wrong willingly I clear my throat. 

" Is there something wrong?" I ask and the icy eyes glance quickly up at me before returning to his boots. Noting this odd behavior I press harder. 

" If it's about what happened in the woods…." The eyes come up once more, but instead of being the warm ice blue colored ones they are a dark, stormy gray. 

" No, this has _nothing_ to do with what happened." He snarls and gets up from the bed preparing to take his leave. Jumping from my chair I quickly grab his arm, I can't allow him to leave angry. He whips around, eyes filled with rage. 

" I meant not offence my friend." I begin and drop my hand a bit lower to his forearm but release when he gasps in pain. He pulls away from me, eyes closed. Watching this very odd change in behavior I begin to run my eyes up and down Legolas, looking for any indication that he is injured. I find no traces of blood, but I do notice the odd way his hand is held the fingers stiff and curled. His eyes reopen, filled now with pain, nothing else. 

" Your injured." I state and quickly take his slim, callused hand, drawing a pained hiss from Legolas at the treatment. Examining the wrapped hand I find that the muscles are as stiff as stone, and they are icy cold. He tries to pull the injured hand away but I grasp tighter, making him stop. 

" I- it's nothing…" He begins and gasps when I move one of the fingers. 

" Come. We're going to visit father." I tell him and gently lead my cousin to the study where I know father would still be. Walking down the hall we have to press ourselves against the wall in order to avoid a few elflings that are racing through the many halls in a game of sorts. Making a quick right I stop in front of the large doors and knock once and a muffled reply come from behind the door. Entering with Legolas in tow I quickly go right to my father's desk. He looks up a slight smile gracing his features but stops when he takes in the situation. 

" Ada, Legolas hid an injury, it's bad." I tell him and usher my blonde friend foreword. Legolas now cradles his arm from sight but father seems to see it and stand up abruptly. 

" How in the seven hells did this happen?" he asks gently taking the hand in his own and looking closely at it. Legolas swallows before looking away

" While fighting those men, one of them had a projectile launcher and it caught me in the arm. When I pulled it out it hard barbs on the end. While ridding back I began to lose feeling in it and then while seeing to Kagonesti my hand basically went stiff." He explains. The look of annoyance comes over my Father's face and he directs Legolas into one of the chairs. The Mirkwood elf sits, stiffly holding his limb straight as father begins moving his fingers and rotating the hand. His eyes are closed tightly in pain and I can tell he is trying to stay calm and not move. 

" Where is the enter point?" he asks and Legolas points with his good hand to the spot near the center of his hand, covered in bandages. Father unwraps the bandage and I catch a quickly glimpse of the wound. Drawing in a hissing breath I shake my head at the stupidity of Legolas. The wound is jagged and red, obviously hot to the touch. The area around it is bruised and blue tinges part of the skin. 

" This is bad, I think that one of the veins have been compressed, cutting the blood flow off from your fingers." Father explains and looks over at me, his eyes shadowed with concentration. He turns back to Legolas who's eyes are wearily drooping. 

" Come young one, let's get you fixed up." Father says and gently hauls his nephew up. Legolas yawns slightly, trying to open his eyes, failing. I bring my friends other arm over my shoulders and help bring him to his room where we both lay the now sleeping prince down on the bed. Legolas sighs but doesn't stir. I watch as father gathers a pail of warm water and a few herbs he got before leaving the study. He then takes the injured hand and begins bathing it in the warm water all the while shaking his head and uttering a string of curses. 

" Estel, what do you think about allowing King Thranduil to visit his son?" He suddenly asks as he begins massaging the hand, trying to feel where the pinched vein is. I watch as he rubs his thumbs over the top of Legolas's pale hand, his eyes focused on the task. 

" I really don't know father… it would have to be up to Legolas." I tell him, not sure on how my cousin feels about his father. I never really had the heart to ask him, for he seemed over the past and only stayed focused on the future. 

" Why do you ask?" Father looks sharply at me before returning his eyes back to the task at hand. 

" When Legolas attacked that man, Gandalf and I think his memories of his father's beatings resurfaced and that is what made him snap. Yet we can not be certain." He explains, smiling as some of Legolas's normal hand color comes back. Taking a seat near my friend I watch his sleeping face, eyes glazed over in Elven dreams as he wonders through them. Every so often his hand would twitch but settle down. Smiling at the act that he has done since childhood I look over at my father, now rubbing some herbs into the hand, giving the air a wintergreen smell. 

" So you think that if Legolas gets to speak with his father it might put an end to the pent up anger?" I ask quietly. 

" Yes and no. Gandalf thinks we owe it to Legolas to hear it from his own father why he did this. Yet I am uncertain if this will cure the problem, or make it worse." He says and bandages the injured hand before looking up at me. 

" Maybe it would just be better if no one helped him. Yet I don't know so I am writing a letter to Galadriel, she would be able to see the outcome better than I." He says and prepares to leave. I sit beside my companion's bed, watching the rain pouring out side. 

" He will be asleep for some time. When he awakens get him to drink some tea and eat something. I'll return to look in on him soon." Father instructs and then is gone. I lean back in my chair and ponder about what the future would be like if Legolas never came to Rivendell, and what would happen if Thranduil actually succeeded in breaking his only son. Would Legolas be like him? These questions swim around in my mind as I watch the rain pour down from the sky, the sound of it hitting leaves the most comforting thing in the silent room. 

Immortal Sadness: _okay.. the (1) was a quote from Saint Basil. Yup… scary ass guy but that's okay. One **MAJOR** reason why I hate living in NEW ENGLAND: SNOW! We have a 40 hour storm going on.. and well.. yeah. I wish I didn't have to work.. I hate working. Well anyway, how did ya like that chapter? I thought it was boring but I typed the first thing that came to mind so… randomness. _

Review Responses

****

Your fan:how about you DON'T do that and I'll give ya the next chapter soon? Deal? 

****

Wadeva: yeah I noticed that AFTER I posted the bloody thing. If it's confusing to the person who wrote it than… it must be confusing for the rest of you. I'm sorry! 

****

Deana: Very soon…. So very soon! ::evil laugh::

****

Angelbird 12291: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! 

****

Rika-Chan: REALLY! 0.0

****

Hottie from hell: in the beginning Legolas is around 15 in human years and Aragorn is the same age. Now… they are both around 19. 

****

Irish QT: Not sure…::evil smirk:: 

__

::sings badly to thing playing on 'BOB':: well I really do hope you all enjoyed this installment, so much more is to come in upcoming chapters. Hopefully my roof won't collapse any time soon and I'll update again soon. Pray that the storm gets **SO** bad that I can't go to work so that I can write all day!

****

See you all next time!

~ Immortal Sadness ~


	10. everything is going wrong

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 9: Everything is going wrong

__

Elrond of Rivendell,

I was very disturbed by your last update on Legolas. You say he brutally attacked a human and killed him? This is very bad news concerning the boy. As you requested I have thought over the proposal put out by you of allowing Thranduil of Mirkwood to visit his son again. I talked it over with Celeborn and he agrees that it would be a good idea to allow the two to see each other and that it wouldn't harm Legolas in any way. I can not tell you what to do, for I told you before it is not our, Celeborn or mine, to tell Thranduil how to raise his child, nor you in this matter. We can and will not intervene in anyway. I hope you make the right choice, because either way their paths will cross and then there will be no escaping it. 

Lady of Lorthloien,

Galadriel

I re-read the letter from Galadriel and growl. Of course they wouldn't get into the middle of this, they never do! Slamming the parchment down on my desk I pinch the bridge of my nose between two fingers and breath, trying to calm myself. Closing my eyes I randomly wander around the room I know so well. 

" Elrond." I jump at the voice and turn to see Gandalf standing in the doorway, a slightly amused look on his face.

" Yes Gandalf?" I mutter and roll the parchment up once more and slip it into my desk. The wizard calmly returns the many books he borrowed and claims a few more. 

" You know why I enjoy coming here?" He suddenly says, looking at me with knowing eyes. I shake my head, unsure of where this is going. 

" My friend, there is nothing better than reading a book under a tree, and being surrounded by laughter from Elven children. For this I wouldn't give up anything." He says and turns his back to walk out of the Study. 

" Not even to go on another adventure? With say a hobbit?" I laugh and the Wizard turns around, a sour look on his face. 

" I'm to old for that nonsense now, to old indeed." He says and walks out, leaving me with a smile on my face. Gandalf knows what to say, and when to say it. Having the Wizard here is like old times, times not so plagued with questions that don't have answers. 

(Legolas)

It had been two days since my hand function was good enough for me to function with it again. Elrond had said that I needed to take it easy and stretch the muscles so, what better way to do that than archery? 

" Ha! Beat that!" Estel says happily from where he lowers his bow, the arrow in the center of the target. I smile and step foreword, bringing the larger and longer bow up and straightening my arm I pull back on the arrow, making the sinew string taught. Sighting down the shaft of the arrow I picture where I want it to go, and then level the bow to that spot. Leaning my head to the side a fraction I let loose the arrow. The string snaps back to its normal position as the arrow goes flying. It heads straight and true, right down the center of Aragorn's white arrow. Smiling I lower the bow and step back, looking at my human friend who is staring at the target in amazement. Sitting back down on the bench I send my friend a smug look. The human throws his hands up in the air and curses before sitting beside me. 

" My friend, I am still amazed by your skill." He says and I smile slightly. I have been trying to teach Aragorn how to use a bow correctly, unlike how his brothers have shown him. 

" If you only listened to me instead of your brothers you would be as good as any Mirkwood archer." I tell him and place a hand on his dark-clothed shoulder. The man laughs deep and long at this remark before sighing, his face going from happy to thoughtful as he gazes at his hands, now clasped in his lap. I know the look and cock an eyebrow at the new posture. 

" What's wrong Estel?" I ask and the human moves his hands, wringing them nervously. 

" Ah… Legolas.. H-how.. I mean…" He begins, stuttering over the words like a lovesick youth talking to the female of his dreams. 

" Really Aragorn, clumsiness was something bred by your kind, but speech depravation as well? You're talking like a child. Spit it out!" I tell him and his eyes come up. I roll mine, showing him my slight annoyance. He clears his throat and looks me right in the eye. 

" How would you feel if your father came for a visit?" he blurts out and quickly moves away from my side. I sit there a moment, trying to allow my mind to comprehend the words and put them into one message, all my brain caught were the words 'Father' 'Came' and 'Visit'. Looking at my friend I widen my eyes, fearfully watching the human. He stares at me, something akin to sorrow and comfort plain on his face. 

" Legolas?" he asks about to touch my shoulder. I quickly flinch away, getting to my feet swiftly enough to make the human stumble back in shock. He tries to catch me but I quickly step out of reach of his hand, and take off. 

" Legolas! I'm sorry!" He yells but I keep running, dodging tree roots and other elves along the path. My legs racing faster as I try to lose the thoughts in my head. How could they want me to see my father again? I was quite happy with living under Lord Elrond's care. I have never felt more safe, normal, and loved before. I stop my lungs heaving after my long race through the kingdom. Looking around my surroundings I realize that I have ran from the safe boarders of Rivendell and am now in the woods. Feeling I should go back, but fearing confronting Estel I turn my back on the trail, wanting to walk to clear my head.

" Why does this always seem to happen at the least opportune times?" I mutter and slowly round a corner in the path, to stop dead. My eyes widen at the sight of three men before me, their own shock showing at seeing me. I begin backing away, slowly reaching for an arrow, as the men advance, their swords held ready and evil sneers on their faces. 

" Come here, pretty one." One says with a lust-filled voice, and I cringe at the nasty man. 

" This it's a female? Or a male?" Another asks and I feel slightly annoyed at this, damn human's can't even tell the difference of a sex. Morons. 

" I don't see breasts, so must be a male." The third once says and throws something at me. I quickly dodge the thing and jump high into the trees, leaping from branch to branch. They follow below, racing alongside the trees I run among, my inside twitch with the same annoyance from earlier. Stopping I jump to the ground, leveling my bow with the first human's head.

" What do you want in these woods _human_?" I ask, growling the last part. The three men stops, their own weapons raised and ready as I stand before them, boldly speaking in their language, silently thanking Estel for teaching it to me all those years ago. 

" Well, well, well boys, we have an intelligent elf. Amazing that these demons know so much." One remarks watching my every move. I tighten my grip on the bow, making my injured hand protest at the ruff treatment, which I ignore. 

" We are far more intelligent than you worthless people." I spit, knowing that by insulting the humans it would only make them angrier, but my own anger and annoyance was getting to me and I had to find some way to vent. 

" Ha! Your race is nothing but merciless killers that should be wiped from this place! Prepare yourself demon!" One-man screams and I have barley enough time to dodge a swing from a sword. Crouching low I let loose the arrow and grit my teeth as it sinks into a tree beside the man, the tree's silent scream echoing in my mind. Jumping back into a standing position I grab the two knives I keep in my boots, having stupidly left my other's behind. One man tries advancing on me for the back but I quickly kick him away, making his grasp his abdomen in pain. The other two pounce on me at the same time, one pinning my wrists while I struggle wildly. The man who made the last comment comes into my line of view, sneering madly as he stalks around me. With a smile he punches me in the stomach, making the air in my lungs fly out, leaving me gasping. 

" Tie him to the tree." He says and I feel the hands take me to the same tree that got my arrow in its trunk. They slam me against it and the feeling of raw hide encase my wrists, making me twist in agony when they are tightened. 

" Not to brave now are you?" The ordered asks, his face looming in front of my eyes, he takes a strand of my hair and plays with it. Growling I snap out with my teeth, making him pull hi offending hand away just in time. 

" Vile creature!" He shouts and backhands me across the mouth. This seems oddly familiar but I keep my mind from taking that trip into the memories that have recently been opened. I watch as the three humans ponder what to do, their eyes going back to me now and then. Behind the tree I try to work the small blade I usually keep up my guard out, but it's slow going since my arms are pressed against the tree and my injured on is contracting in pain. I watch the men wearily as I work on getting that blade out, not sure of what will happen. 

" I heard Elves are supposed to be connected to nature. I wonder what would happen to him if I did this." One says and take out a knife and runs the blade down the side of the tree nearest him, I wince, feeling the cry from the being. Sap runs from the cut, trying to seal up the injury before some parasite can nest there. How can anyone be so cruel… I don't understand! They seem to notice my winces and soon all three are doing things to the trees, plunging an arrow into it, or trying to hack off its limbs. I wither in pain, the cries of the living trees making my head ache in pain, tears forming in my eyes. My eyes slowly begin to slip close as the pain takes over my senses and the cries of the tortured trees take up all my thoughts. 

(Aragorn)

Rubbing a hand over my face I gaze about the path I know Legolas had taken after storming away from me in anger. Elrohir halts and kneels on the ground, looking at something. 

" What is it 'ro?" Elladan asks, after looking into the high branches of the trees. 

" I thought I saw a foot print but it's only one of a wolf." Elrohir mutters and gets back up, sighing in frustration. 

" You all know as well as I do that when Greenleaf doesn't want to be found he won't be." He grumps but I shake my head and press on, guilt making me determined to find him. 

" Estel! What did you say to him to make him so angry?" Elladan inquires and I cast a glare at my brother, wishing he would back off. But the elf only presses harder, his curiosity heightened due to my silence. 

" Well?" he asks authority in his voice that reminds me of Ada when he's angry.

" Fine, I asked him what he would think if Thranduil came to visit. He got angry and ran off." I tell them, that basically summing up the conversation but leaving out the part of how scared he looked when I asked him. The pain and fear written plainly on his face is burned into my mind.

" First off that's King or Uncle Thranduil to you, and second" he hits me over the head making me cringe and moves away " what the Hoolies where you thinking!" I growl and continue my search for my friend, slowly rounding the bed with brothers in tow I stop dead. 

" By the gods…" Elrohir mutters as he gazes upon the many trees, lined with slash marks and stab wounds. I sweep my gaze around the clearing and gasp when my eyes fall onto a figure strapped to a tree, hanging limply from the bounds that hold it to the tree. Running over to the person, my chest clenching in fear I angle the limp head up so I can see the face and I gasp. Legolas's face is lined with pain and far to pale for his own good. Elladan and Elrohir come to a stop with an angry hiss, but undo the bonds. Looking around for the people who could have done this I want to yell in frustration when I see nothing. 

" They were using his link with the trees to torment him. Those sick people." Elladan swears and I glance quickly at him before laying my friend on the ground, looking down on his pale face. He groans and tries to shift but stops when his eyes snap open, wide and pained. 

" Easy Legolas." I sooth but he gasps, breath coming uneven as he tries to force himself into a seated position. Elrohir is at my side, looking into my blonde friend's eyes and pressing a hand to his ribs. 

"Legolas what happened?" he asks around the struggling. Legolas closes his eyes and swallows before regarding us with guarded eyes again. 

" I was attacked… by humans. They attacked the trees, not I." He says and gazes at the many mutilated trees sadly. He touches one but withdraws his hand like his burnt, hissing slightly. I watch my friend in a concerned way as he struggles to get up. Once on his feet he begins to move away. 

" Legolas, what's wrong?" I ask, going up beside him as he walks behind my other brothers. He gives me a side-ways glance, his icy eyes guarded and hard. 

" When is anything right?" he asks before returning his gaze ahead of him and shutting his mouth. I can't say anything to this and keep walking silently beside him back into Rivendell. 

****

Immortal Sadness: _LOOK! I survived! I went to work for 8, and we didn't have a SINGLE person until around 12 when the roads became clear enough to drive on. Oh it was great, but almost everyone called in, leaving me and four other people the man the store. It wasn't so bad because we all had a good time, mostly we joked and cleaned but other than that it was a fun day at work. I realize none of you really wanted to hear about my day but… well.. yea I'm so tired that I could care less. I go back to school tomorrow but at least it's shop for me. I get to sit at a computer and let my feet recuperate from working all weekend. _

Well I thank you to all those who have reviewed and I'm telling ya, it's going to start picking up with the action a little bit now so bear with me. I'm new at this…. lol. 

Thank you and please review!

~* Immortal Sadness *~

__


	11. Frozen inside

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 10: frozen inside

(Thranduil) 

At my brother's invitation I head out to the kingdom of Rivendell, very unsure of how to react to what I will find. Over the past for years, that have gone by so quickly, I have discovered how much I miss Legolas's presence within the halls. His very being was enough to bring joy to those around him. I was so blinded by my grief for my wife and hatred for my living son I didn't see the gift she gave to me. Her gift was Legolas, so much like her in mind, spirit and body he reminded me of her in every way. I think that is what probably brought my rage out on the boy, him being so much like the love I lost. 

" Sir, we're approaching the gates." A warrior rides up to my side, his fierce eyes watching his surroundings carefully. I smile at Lucciola, my lead warrior and head of patrol, also my most trusted companion. His lithe frame carries much weight on it, with all the lives within Mirkwood depend on his trained warriors and skills, yet this youth seems to enjoy the burden and still enjoys a carefree nature. I halt my horse when two Elves come out from behind the trees, their arrows pointed at my warriors and me. These two patrolmen are the exact same, both similar in appearance. I watch as the two oldest son's of Elrond relax their bows and incline their heads slightly in respect. 

" King Tranduil, please continue." The taller one says and I nod my head before tapping the sides of my horse into a walk. Lucciola does the same beside me, keeping a weary eye on the two.

" It is good to see you nephews." I mutter as I ride past, leaving the twins to gape in horror. Slowly making our way up the path I begin to feel the pressure of a bit of nervousness weigh down my stomach. I have never been on good terms with my brother, thinking him the spawn of deceit our father was forced to go through by our traitorous mother. Yet I hold nothing against his children, for they are fully Elven, having inherited their mother's blood. Bringing my horse to a halt beside a water trough I slowly dismount the lump in my stomach weighing me down further when my feet touch the ground. Allowing myself the pleasure of gazing around the kingdom I begin to feel unwelcome. Many elves stare at me before moving away and grabbing Elflings and whispering to them. I roll my eyes, knowing how news travels fast through the kingdom they already knew I was coming. 

" I see you made it. You fare well?" I turn to see the owner of the voice standing atop a staircase, a pointed hat on his head and a staff in his hand. My eyes narrow at the sight of the Wizard but I say nothing. Turning to Lucciola I nod my head for him to stand down, and the warrior puts his sword away but stays taught, unsure. 

" Well Gandalf I am actually surprised my brother has even allowed me within Rivendell." I tell the Wizard who gazes at me with very expressionless eyes. This makes me nervous but that soon turns to a stiff seriousness when my brother comes around the corner, his face a stern and un-welcoming as ever. 

" Thranduil, follow me." He says coldly and I sigh, knowing I can't make my brother enjoy my presence but I silently hope he hasn't made my child like him. I follow my brother, both Gandalf and Lucciola walking behind us into a grand room filled with books and volumes of journals. Elrond sits behind a solid desk and gestures for me to take the seat in front of the desk. Gandlaf takes another against the wall, leaving my warrior to stand. Mirkwood warriors are trained to stay standing for hours, sometimes motionless. Lucciola has no problem and soon settles into a balanced stance behind my chair. My brother stares at me for the longest time before he speaks, his voice even and calm enough to scratch glass. 

" I want you to know Thranduil, that I am unhappy to have you here and I don't think this should be allowed. However I have spoken to Galadriel and she said she would have nothing to do with this." Sighing he leans closer, peering at me with cold blue eyes " I think you owe Legolas an explanation as to why he carries the scars from your hand." I blink, knowing that this was bound to happen some day. Over the past four years I have grown to miss the smiling youth, for he was the last thing that remained of his mother. 

" I thank you Elrond, brother, for watching over and raising my son while I was… confused. I really am in debt to you brother." I tell him and Gandalf exchanges a glance with my brother before looking away again, putting a pipe into his mouth. 

" Do you think that once I found out I would abandon that child? To allow him to be brainwashed by you, I couldn't bring myself to allow such a gifted child that life." He says disgusted. I nod my head and lower it, before bringing it up sharply and fixing him with my own hard eyes. 

" How does my boy fare?" I ask, Elrodn hesitates and looks at Gandalf who only shrugs. I wait patiently for the response. 

" Legolas has grown since you last saw him Thranduil, he has become a fine young man with quick reflexes and a sharp mind. If he were to remain under your hands, the child would be ruined. It took the untied efforts of my sons and myself to even get him to come around, let alone trust us enough. Legolas is a gifted and special person, who needs guidance and reassurance, not abuse and neglect." He says and I feel tears fill my eyes at all things he said about my boy. My heart is filled anew with pride, but those quickly diminsih when Gandalf rises from his chair and fixes me with an unhappy look. 

" He has been fine up until recently. Estel and Legolas went to retrieve me from the human settlement of Bree. While on the road we were attacked by a few humans, bent on taking Legolas. We fought but he was cornered by one, I watched as he viciously attacked the man, killing him." He looks away sadly. 

" We think, that when Legolas attacked in his mind he saw you, on one of your abusive tantrums. He fought back, and killed the man. He hasn't said a word about this but you can tell he is not well with it and unsettled." He finishes and returns to looking out the window. 

" That is the only reason why I agreed to allow you here Thranduil, and if I see any odd behavior from the boy you will be thrown from here faster than you can think." The warning in my brother's voice is unmistakable. I nod, unsure of what to do now. 

" Where is he?" I ask and Elrond only shrugs.

" Not an idea. Off with Estel I suppose." He says and his manner symbolizes that the conversation is over. I get up from my place and walk to the door, Lucciola right behind me. Going out into the hall I lean against the wall, collecting my thoughts and creating a plan for my next move. 

" Sir? What are we to do now?" Lucciola asks and I look at my dark-haired warrior a smile coming to my face. The man seems taken aback by the sudden change, but says nothing. 

" We go and find my son." I tell him and walk back the way we were originally led, going out into the sunlight and down the stairs to begin our search for my son. 

(Elrond)

As soon as the study door closed behind my brother I sigh, bringing a hand to my head and closing my eyes. Gandalf turns from the window, casting me with a very curious look. I hold up my hand and sigh, knowing what the man would say before it left his mouth. 

" I already know and I expect the boy's reaction." I tell Gandalf who only nods and smiles. 

" Hopefully he won't react like the last time…" 

(Legolas) 

Racing down the wooden path I glance quickly behind me, confident that my human stalker wasn't that close I slow my pace a fraction, allowing my strides to get shorter. Frowning as I realize that I have basically ran to the end of the courtyard wall I look around for a place to hide where I can have full view of the incoming path. Doing a full spin my eyes come to rest upon a tall birch tree, its white trunk lined with dark stripes. Going over to the tree I gently place a hand on its bark and smile at the welcoming warmth that engulfs my mind. Climbing the tree quickly I crouch on a branch, overlooking the yard. Not a second after I settled myself pounding footsteps can be heard from the path and I hold back a snicker when Estel comes bounding around the corner, his face flushed with heat. He stops and looks about the area, looking on the ground for tracks, bushes for any sign of disturbance. To bad I didn't leave any. I hold back a snigger as he walks right under the tree I'm hidden in and when he growls I nearly fall over in silent laughter. This goes on for a good five minutes, my human friend searching and I laughing at him. I am about to give my friend a clue when Elladan and Elrohir come pounding around the corner on their stallions. They yank the bits, stopping their horses on the flagstone before jumping off. Estel goes over to them and I have to listen carefully to find out what's so important. 

" Yeah, I saw him and his guard on the trail!"

" Then Adar took him into the study with Gandalf. When they left I heard him say they were going to find Legolas." My eyes widen as my name is mentioned, slowly creeping further on another branch to listen, now that the conversation concerns me. 

" Wait.. who are you talking about?" 

" King Thranduil! He's come to Rivendell!" My eyes widen and my hands begin to shake as the thought dawns over my shocked mind. 'He's come to take me back to my hell.' 

" And now he and his guard are looking for Legolas?" I see the two twins nod before slipping back from the tree branch and pressing myself up against the trunk. 

" Where is he?" I watch as the twins begin searching and would have smiled if this situation weren't so bad. 

" I have not a clue! He disappeared!" Estel yells, throwing his hand in the air in annoyance. I scan the trees for a route and finding one I quickly take it, getting away from my searching friends and going to a place my father, adopted and biological, would never think of looking. 

(Aragorn) 

The rustle of branches above my head catches my ears and I turn just in time to see a streak of gold flying through the branches. Groaning I slap my hand to my forehead, drawing the attention of my brothers. 

" What?" Elladan asks and I point to the tree. 

" He was in the damn tree the whole time, probably overheard his father is here." Elrohir groans and hits Elladan on the shoulder. 

" I knew this was going to be bad!" 

" Why are you hitting me? Go smack Ada! It was his bloody idea!" Elladan shouts back at his twin. 

" Ah hoolies you two! We have to find Legolas before Thranduil does!" I yell, spinning myself around on my heel and taking off in the direction I think Legolas was going. 

" Ya know Estel when Legolas doesn't want to be found he won't be!" Elrohir yells as he trots behind me, Elladan close behind. I stop at a fork on the trail and try to remember which way it was to the place Legolas likes to go. 

" I know that! I know where he goes too, but… I can't remember how to get there because he has never actually _ran _from me before." I snarl and tap my head, trying to force myself to remember. 

" Where?" 

" Zanzith falls." I tell them and I hear the sharp intake of breath and roll my eyes, knowing what was going to be said next, for I said the same thing when he first took me to this place. 

" Zanzith falls! As in 'suicide leap'! No way!" Elrohir yells and I sigh, remembering which way to go. Racing down the path I spare no breath for response, only worrying about finding my friend before something drastic happens. 

(Thrandil) 

" I think we are going in circles." Lucciola says as we pass the same tree in the last thirty minutes.

" Why does my brother's home have to be so confusing!?" I growl before dropping onto a garden bench and looking at my surroundings.

" Well we are near the falls." Lucciola says, eyeing the trees before wandering a few paces to glance further up the trail. 

" Lord, I think I found something you should see." He says and I get to my feet, moving over to where my warrior is. Pushing aside a branch on a sapling I gasp lightly at the person sitting on the bank of the large fall. 

" Legolas…" I whisper, and take in how much my son has grown. His long golden hair is still braided like the day his mother died, the two on the side of his head and the thicker on going down the back, holding the offending hair from his eyes. Long legs are drawn up to his chest while strong arms are wrapped around them, his eyes have a far off look to them as well as one of sadness. I smile at how much he has grown, the length of his legs obviously longer, and his shoulders wider and stronger. He has grown so much form the youth I use to chase around Mirkwood, the spindly youth with the high-pitched laugh and happily glowing eyes. I step out from behind the bush, signaling Lucciola to stay behind in the shadows. The warrior does so, his eyes never leaving the surroundings and hand on the pommel of his weapon. I slowly walk to where my son is sitting on the bank, trying my hardest not to startle. 

" My son…" I say loud enough for him to hear over the roar of the water, Legolas jumps and looks sharply at me, his ice colored eyes hardening with fear and anger. He jumps to his feet, making me take in a breath in surprise. He glares at me, his breathing coming in ragged gasps as he backs away from me, his eyes never leaving me. I reach out a hand to halt him as he backs closer to the water, but as soon as I bring my hand close to him he gives a strangled yell and shies away, right into the water. I give a shout and lunge at his form being dragged down the river, but a dark form races past me

" LEGOLAS!" It screams and dives into the rapid water. The twin sons of Elrond come racing around the bend, taking ropes from their saddled packs and racing down the bank. I and Lucciola quickly follow, running behind them. 

" Estel! Catch this!" Elladan yells at the elf in the water, tossing the thick rope out to the man who has my son in his arms. The rope is to short and to my great horror I watch as the two are swept down the river before disappearing over falls. 

" NO!" Elrohir yells and runs back to his horse, and galloping down the trail, his twin right beside him. Lucciola follows me to the end, where I look over the side at the many jagged, sharp rocks that line the base of the falls, my heart plummeting like the water that falls from it. 

" My lord?" Lucciola asks and puts a hand on my shoulder. I nod and make my way down the path after the twins, hoping to any god that listens that my son will be alright.

" To lose him now, after just finding him…. I will not lose him." I mutter to myself and I do something I haven't done in years, I ran. 

****

Immortal Sadness: Oh… happy reunion! I THINK NOT! I'm sorry about the long delay, but I had a lot going on, work, school, shoveling, work… homework, plowing. Yeah, so I was wicked busy and today I had a snow day, Wahoo! 2 feet! Nice! Anyway I apologize for the delay and I hope to be updating regularly. PLEASE REVIEW! 

Review responses

****

Bumper: _Two words:** MY STORY**. Don't like it, don't read it, that simple. _

****

Leaping lizards 83: _LOL, I'll take that into consideration. What do you suggest? _

****

Wadeva:_ Thanks! I hope you liked this one! _

****

Angelbird 2241: _Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter._

Deana:_ Jeez so you know what I mean! How did ya like this last storm?_

****

DemiDevil: _Champ? okay… don't be scared! ~.~_

****

Rika-Chan: _OOOOkay_

****

Mr. Padfoot 1: _Thanks much!_

****

Elithraniel: _I hope I spelt this right… but I got 'Hoolies' from the **Tiger and Del** books written by _**Jennifer Roberson. **_I say the word all the time and I needed something to give them to say as a swear so I thought of that. Thanks! _

****

Thank you all for your reviews and I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully. WAHO! LOTR 3 comes out on Wednesday! Wahoo! Yay! Go Aragorn! Oh… how many people are disappointed that he is marrying Arwen? 

*I never liked her, I thought she was evil…. I don't really care for Arwen and I was hoping she went to the undying lands like her father said she should! I actually wanted her to! *

****

I'm sorry to all those Arwen fans but I find her…. Terrible.. so yea.. Sorry. So, please review and I'll update soon! Thanks! 

****


	12. Trying but not succeeding Merry Christm...

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 11: Trying but not succeeding 

(Aragorn) 

My arms feel heavy, my legs almost a dead weight as I lay on the banking, breathing in the air I was lacking when going over to falls. Beside me lays Legolas his eyes closed but breathing shallowly. Breathing deeply I push myself into a sitting position, wincing when the stiffness that has settled into my aching muscles protests. Glancing around I conclude that we have washed ashore at the very base of the falls, where the water begins its journey through the woods. 

" Estel!" I hear my name called in the distance and roll my eyes, knowing my brothers will be scared to death. I quickly, if not stiffly, climb to my feet and walk a few paces into the surrounding woods and shout into the woods

" Elladan! Elrohir! We're right here!" A few seconds later the thudding of hooves can be heard coming up the trail and I wave my arms when I see them approaching. Elladan's face is the mask of pure horror while Elrohir's is one of concern. Hauling their horses to a halt they jump from their backs and are beside me in a flying stride. Elladan clasps his hands over my back and hugs me closely while Elrohir ruffles my hair. 

" You are one crazy person!" He says with a laugh and I smile back. Elladan lets go of me and looks around, 

" Where's Legolas?" My eyes widen. 

" Hoolies! I forgot him on the bank!" I turn and stalk down the pathway back to where I left the prince on the sandy shore. Elladan crouches next to him, running a hand over his forehead before sighing. 

" He had another attack, at least he didn't stop breathing." He says and I nod, knowing how bad it can get when Legolas's nerves take a beating. 

" Let's get your to back to Ada, he'll want to know about this and look you over." Elrohir says and I stoop down the help my brothers gather our friend up. Slowly making our way back to the horses I hold onto Legolas while Elladan mounts then hand the limp prince over to him. He seats his friend on front and wraps his arms around Legolas's middle in order to gather the reins. I mount behind Elrohir and soon we are headed back to Rivendell.

" How was it going over the falls?" I cast a sideways glance at my smiling brother before giving him a stern glare. 

" Wet and wild." Both elven twins burst out in laughter as we trot down the trail and into the courtyard. On the steps stands Gandalf and my father, their faces falling into a stern look when the notice my soaking appearance and Legolas's unconscious state.

" Hoolies….. we're in trouble now." Elladan mutters as I hold onto Legolas as he dismounts. Father comes right over, his sweeping eyes going from me and then to Legolas and back again. 

" Go for a swim my son?" He asks with a cock of an eyebrow. I smile, about to retort when I look over at my friend and see that his eyes are open, struggling to get out of my brother's grasp. 

" Put me down! I'm not a babe in need of carrying." He growls and Elladan puts him on his feet, holding onto him as he steadies himself. He looks at me and smiles slightly, but it soon turns into a eyes-widened look. I turn around in time to see both Thranduil and his guard coming up the path. 

" Legolas.." I begin but am cut off by the prince's hardened eyes and now sturdy posture. He stares hard and stands tense as the Mirkwood king approaches while I take in this new demeanor that my friend shows open now. I've only seen this attitude once or twice from my friend, and I must admit it does scare me. In battle, or when threatened it's like Legolas closes himself off from every feeling and shows nothing but a warrior's nature, hard as stone. I asked father about this after returning from patrol in which we encountered Ocrs, father said that it is his training that takes over in time of battle, that when he was younger he was trained to be this way, emotionless and ready for anything. 

" Legolas…my boy." Thranduil says, stopping before his son. Legolas eyes the guard, who holds his hands by his side and doesn't reach for his weapon, although the too takes in this hostile pose the prince has fallen into. 

" King Thranduil." Legolas says tersely and is about to turn away when Thranduil grabs his shoulder, his eyes seeking some emotion from his son. Legolas jerks his shoulder away and steps back, his eyes ablaze with anger and hatred. 

" Do. **_Not_.** Touch. Me." He grounds out and then turns on his heel and goes stiffly up the path and into the home, not turning to look at any of us as we stand there staring after him. He disappears into the hall and I give my father a look, which he just shakes his head too. I cast a look at the King and suddenly feel very sorry for him, as he stands there the intense look of sorrow evident on his features, etched into every contour. 

" My lord, I'm sure if you give him time he will come around. It's all-new to him to see you again, he just needs some time to think. Please don't rush him, it will only drive him further from you." I tell the Mirkwood King, who turns to look at me his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

" Since when did your boy's become so wise brother?" Thranduil asks, looking at me but speaking to my father. 

" Since the day Legolas became their foster sibling. They know him better than even I, listen to my son's they understand him better, for they are always together." Father tells his brother and Thranduil nods, looking at his guard. 

" Is there a room we may retire in?" he asks and father nods. 

" Follow me, your rooms have been prepared and I'll show them to you." Adar says and leads the King and his guard off into another section of the home, away from Legolas's and our rooms. Looking at Elladan and Elrohir I smile sadly. 

" Not a happy reunion huh?" Elladan says and leads his stallion to a water trough and begins unpacking him. Elrohir does the same and I lean against the wall of the stable, watching my brothers. 

" Did you expect it to be?" Elrohir says and give his brother a questioning look. I shake my head and Elladan keeps his face grim and silent. We stand their, each with their own thoughts until I push myself away from the building. 

" Where are you going you drowned rat?" I smirk at Elrohir's comment but turn to wave at them

" I'm going to talk to the other drowned rat. I'll see you at dinner." I take off, not waiting for the reply and head to Legolas's room, hopefully he will be there.

(Legolas) 

Once changing out of my soaked clothes I gather up a few things and perch myself on the window sill, my drawing parchment in my lap laying on top of a large case of colored charcoal sticks Gandalf gave me when I first met him. My hands idly sketch the garden below me, my eyes barely leaving the garden as I move my hand in the way it is meant to go. Turning my gaze to watch a few people walking by I smile at the Twins as they joke, each holding their packs. Going back to my drawing I realize that the scene I have sketched, isn't the garden below me, but one from memory. Looking more closely I smile, realizing I just drew the garden my mother use to take me to before she was killed. 

This garden was the largest in Mirkwood and had many rare flowers that bloomed almost all year long. My mother would take me there and read a book while I played with the water in the small fountain, she would hum and sing softly with the chirping of the birds. I loved being there, after her death I had often returned to that garden wishing to feel her presents, but felt nothing. I never went back to that garden and I have often wondered what happened to it, if it still flowers and is kept tidy, or has it too been over taken with the darkness of my father. Sighing I put my charcoal away and roll the parchment up, putting it away in a large leather folder I made. The folder holds so many other drawings, many sketches of the people who live within Rivendell, including the twins, Elrond and Estel. Gazing at the many drawings I fail to notice the presents of another until a hand touches me lightly on the shoulder. Stiffening and turning quickly and shaking the hand off I turn to see Estel looking down at me, concerned. 

" Fine." I say, cutting off the question I know is coming from his mouth. I turn back to my drawings and am about to close the cover when his hand comes down and picks up one, examining it closely. It was the half finished drawing of my mother, her face not entirely finished. Estel seems to take this in and looks at me

" Why isn't she finished… who is she?" He asks and I turn my eyes away suddenly ashamed by my answer.

" She's my nana." I respond simply and then look up at my human friend before taking the drawing from his hands. I put it with the rest, putting other drawings over it, trying to seal the memory away. 

" Why isn't she finished?" He asks and I close my eyes. Taking a deep breath I open them, closing the cover with a thud. 

" I can't remember her face." I whisper and then get quickly to my feet, storing the drawings and Charcoal under my bed once more. Looking at Estel I look away quickly, not wanting to see the sadness or anything else in his eyes. 

" There isn't anything wrong with that. I didn't even know mine." He shrugs and I look sharply at him, my anger blazing once more this day. 

" But it's _not_ right for me not to remember her face! I grew up with her, and now I have betrayed her memory by forgetting what he looks like!" I shout, Estel is taken aback by my sudden outburst. I turn away sharply and go to the window, staring out but seeing nothing. 

" You have betrayed no one Legolas." He says and I shake my head, unwilling to allow myself this easy retreat. 

" But I have. She died protecting me, and you know what she said?" I turn sharply to look at him. Estel stands there watching me intently. 

" She said 'I will always love you my son, and never forget the love I hold for you. Never forget.' **I have forgotten her!**" I shout, my anger coming out in my voice as it turns tenser. 

" You may have forgotten her face Legolas, but you have not forgotten her entirely." He says and I angrily turn back around, shielding myself from him. I watch as the sun falls gently behind the trees, the bright rays it shines making the sky go orange. My eyes feel raw and wet, reaching a hand up to my face I am alarmed to find tears making trails down my face. I fiercely wipe at them, forcing myself to stop but my body doesn't heed my orders. Estel seems to notice and comes to my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me and whispers

"It's all right to cry my friend. No one will ever penalize you for doing so." I take a shuddering breath and shake my head. 

" I just want this all to stop. Please make it stop." I lower my face and allow the tears to fall out of my eyes. Estel says soothing words as I stand there, allowing everything that I have been holding back out, all the fear, uncertainty and self-hatred. Everything is released within the silvery droplets of tears. 

Immortal Sadness: **Wow… that chapter really did suck. I'm very sorry, I apologize, I won't blame you if you don't review… man that sucked! Anyway I hope you all have (a) good holiday(s) and enjoy the time with your families. Me I have to work on Christmas eve, and my computer is being a total dick I can't write responses to all the reviews. Every time I start my computer gives me the 'BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH' and thank god for saving every (save) three seconds. **

Thank you to all the kind reviewers and I'm sorry about not responding but next time I will! Hopefully I'll get a virus slayer softwere I've been asking for and then I'll fix my computer. 

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 

-Immortal Sadness


	13. It's solitude

A/N: Here is a little gift from me to you all! MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 12: It's Solitude  
  
(Elrond)  
  
So much has happened this day that I am not eager to go to dinner in the hall with my friends and family. Sighing as I straighten my robes and look once more in the mirror I quickly nod to myself and get myself into the right mind-set for this dinner.  
  
" Such an adventure this shall be." I mutter and leave my chambers and head down the stairs to where the hall is. A large harvest table has been set with all the dining wear and bowls of steaming food have already been placed on the table. Some kitchen staff place pitchers of wine and other drinks on the table before bowing to me and exiting the room. I casually walk over to the table, just as my advisor Glorfindel arrives, his own long hair (A/n: I'm sorry if this is a person's character I just stole, I've seen the name mentioned in many fics and decided he was an actual J.R.R Tolkien person, and I don't know much so I won't be describing him.) braided in a complicated design. He smiles slightly before seating himself on my right where he usually sits beside my sons.  
  
" How did the reunion go?" He asks and I give him a stern look to which he laughs at.  
  
" Not so well." He quirks a delicate eyebrow and I sigh before elaborating on the subject.  
  
" Let's just say two wet princes weren't very happy." I mutter and Glorfindel raises his hands  
  
" I don't even think I want to know." He smiles and laughs.  
  
" Oh but what an adventure it was Glorfindel." Elrohir says from behind the advisor as he and his twin seat themselves at the table.  
  
" Yes, Estel and Legolas both plunged off suicide falls, and lived to tell about it." Elladan laughs as Glrofindel turns to me an astonished look on his face. Many times has the advisor been present as bodies were fished from the rapidly flowing river.  
  
" Survived but not undamaged." Comes the voice of my adopted son Estel, who comes in walking casually beside Legolas, both changed and presentable. I watch the two closely as they sit beside each other, not saying anything more. Legolas laps into a silence that seems to be more of a fearful reflection, while Estel's is more of a comfortable silence. I watch the two friends for a moment longer before speaking.  
  
" I hope that we will make it through dinner without confrontation, Legolas?" I direct my eyes at the prince and his briefly meet mine before returning to his hands, which are moving restlessly in his lap.  
  
" Hopefully Lord Elrond." He says, almost in a whisper. I can tell he is not comfortable with being forced to eat across from his father, but there will be no slacking in manners while he is in my court.  
  
" Such a nice evening is it not?" I look over at Gandalf who has arrived, still dressed in his gray robes, minus the pointed hat he always wears. Seating himself beside the prince he smiles at him and I am slightly surprised to see a smirk in return. We all sit in silence, each not wanting to break it with mindless chatter, that is until my brother and his guard appear.  
  
" By the heavens brother, your halls are just as confusing as the dwarf's cavern!" my brother exclaims as he enters the hall. I smile, knowing that Mirkwood is not as large as Rivendell but to me is just as confusing as my home is to my brother.  
  
" At least you found it before dinner was served." I smile and gesture to Thranduil and his guard to sit across from the other's, which they do and quickly settle themselves. Not soon after dinner is served, a fine game bird roasted over an open flame in herbs and spices. Picking at my own plate I keep an eye on both my brother and his son, watching how they react to each other. Legolas refuses to even look at his father, who every now and then peers over at him, trying to catch the eye of his son while engaged in a conversation with Glorfindel. Casting my eyes around the table I also notice that neither of my boys are eating with their normal appetite, each casting glances at Legolas as he plays with the meal. Gandalf is the only one eating heartily while keeping a conversation going with Lucciola the Mirkwood guard about what's been going on in the forests.  
  
" Legolas?" I bring my eyes to look at my brother as he says his son's name. The blonde prince still doesn't look at the man but responds with a cold voice  
  
" Yes Lord Thranduil?" he grinds out the title. Thranduil cringes slightly before continuing.  
  
" Tasinver sends his regards and feels bad about not being able to come, his duties keep him from travelling outside the woods." At the mention of his mentor's name Legolas smiles slightly before returning his expression to emotionless.  
  
" That is well, I hope he is in good health." He responds almost like he rehearsed what to say. Lucciola gives his lord a look before shrugging and speaking to the prince himself.  
  
" Prince Legolas, I have learned from you old mentor, he is a fine teacher and he said that you were the best archer in Mirkwood, maybe you could show me some of your skill sometime?" He asks, his calm voice mirroring the warrior's eyes. I smile at the mention of the stories Tasinver tells.  
  
" I don't think that would be possible. If you want to see skill, as Thranduil to hate you, that will show you skill." He casts a look of pure anger at his father before standing up and removing himself from the table. I stare after his retreating form and look at my brother who's hands are over his face, hiding it from view.  
  
" I never realized just how bad he is." He mutters and I look at my son's, silently telling them to leave us. They get up and I catch Elrohir's eye, directing my own to Lucciola who sits stonily beside his lord.  
  
" Lucciola, come we would like to show you our. um.. battle rooms." Elrohir says and the guard gets up from the table and bows to me and his lord before exiting with my sons. I sit there, watching as my brother forces himself not to show any emotion but I can tell it is eating him up.  
  
" Thranduil, I think it is time we had a little talk." I tell him and he nods, leaving the table I lead my brother to my study, where we may talk in private. Leaving Gandalf and Glorefindel to their own devices.  
  
(Elrohir - okay.. something new here)  
  
Walking down the south hall I cast glances at the Mirkwood warrior, whose pale eyes watch his surroundings with interest. Looking over at my brother I notice his own watching of the Mirkwood elf, but wink when I catch his eye.  
  
" So, Lucciola is it? How long have you been the lead guard of Mirwood?" I ask, breaking the silence and making the pale-eyed warrior look at me, his face a mask of indifference.  
  
" Over six years." He responds coolly as we round a corner to the weapon's room. Pushing open the doors I stand back and allow the guard to see the great weapons room. The wood elf nods and walks in, his soft moccasins making not a sound on the floor as he passes. I follow, giving Elladan a toothy grin before speaking once more to the guard.  
  
" How did you come to be in his service?" Lucciola doesn't respond, only wonders around the room, eyeing the many weapons. He then turns and fixes both of us with his pale eyes, the color of ivory, I look easily into them.  
  
" I know what you are trying to do, your trying to find more about Lord Thranduil by asking me questions. Trust me when I say this, my lord is heart broken about his son and has only the best of intentions." He states firmly and I sigh, knowing it was no use to try and trick the Elven warrior. I open my mouth but my twin beats me to it, his voice ringing clearly.  
  
" Than tell us. Has he really changed or is just pretending to get close to Legolas." Elladan asks coldly and I gape at his rude question. The Mirkwood warrior stares for a moment and then a small smile plays at his lips.  
  
" My you are a straight-foreword person. I admire that, I must say you would make a good warrior lord Elladan." He comments before looking out the window at the many gently swaying trees.  
  
" Lord Thranduil was filled with sorrow after he realized just what he lost." The warrior begins, his pale eyes have this far-off look of memory, almost like he is speaking from a dream.  
  
" His son, Prince Legolas was the only light in his life, but when he realized just how much that light was smothered it sent him into a determined way. He started taking part in hunts like he use to, and doing all the things he once did before his wife died." He continues, turning to look at us with a sidelong glance.  
  
" I am very proud of my Lord, he has stopped his drinking and has found the one thing that was missing when his wife was slain, he has found hope." I shake my head and look at the ground, unsure of how to ask my question but close my mouth when the warrior says something else, almost like a whisper  
  
" The only thing he desires now is the love of his son." I look over at Elladan and notice how his own eyes are slightly shiny and suddenly realize just how much his friendship with Legolas means.  
  
" Elladan." I begin but my brother cuts me off, his eyes coming to look into mine, flashing anger and hatred before turning on the warrior, his voice as cold as stone  
  
" If that is the only thing he desires than why didn't he seek it when Legolas lived with him! He has no idea what he did to my friends' soul. Legolas is a young, broken elfling inside! The mask he portrays on the outside is to keep himself from getting hurt again! He is living in his own solitude within himself!" my twin shouts and does a roundabout and stalks from the room, leaving myself and the Mirkwood guard to stare after him. I turn to apologize to our guest but he holds up one, slim yet strong hand.  
  
" Don't. I understand. Your twin reminds me of my relationship with my own brother when he was alive. He was just as compassionate as he is toward his friendship with the prince, no one has to forgive that." He says and I stare at Lucciola before stepping closer to the warrior, eyeing him wearily as he gazes upon me the same way.  
  
" How did your brother die Lucciola?" I ask, noticing the reflection that ran through his eyes and the shiver that racked his body only moments ago. The warrior stares across the chamber, eyeing the door like a scared rabbit before composing himself once more and answering me.  
  
" He was beaten to death by my father. That is why Lord Thranduil took me into his house, that my situation reminded him of his own with his son. You can say I'm Legolas's adopted brother."  
  
Immortal Sadness: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all like your present from me to you! I hope you all get what you desire and have a good time with your families. I know I'll enjoy my time with mine.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
~~ Immortal Sadness ~~ 


	14. Keep 'em seperated

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 13: Keep 'em Separated 

(Lucciola)

There, my secret is out now, Elrohir son of Elrond knows that I am Legolas's adopted brother, younger by two hundred years. I stand there, unashamed by what I just said and totally unaffected by the Rivendell elf's shocked expression. Down casting my gaze I look away from the other, not ashamed but also not wanting to see the shock that most other express when I tell them. That is probably the reason why I don't tell anyone, for I always get the same reaction. 

" Your… Legolas's adopted brother?" He asks, suddenly composing himself once more enough to speak. I slowly bring my head up to look at the prince, relieved to see that he isn't shocked anymore, but gazing at me with interest. I stare back at him, expecting the next thing that usually came when I told, the laughter and jokes made, but from Elrohir there is none, just a slight smirk. 

" You must tell Legolas!" He says excitedly and grabs my arm, slightly taken off-guard with this maneuver I wrench my arm away from him, eyes narrowing in anger. Elrohir turns and looks at me, a confused look on his youthful face. 

" Why? He won't believe me." I state firmly after coming back to my sense and realizing what I just did. Elrohir stops and puts a hand on one hip, glaring at me like Thranduil would do when I was younger, the same stern expression. 

" Why wouldn't he? Legolas always said how much he would have loved a brother or sister. He will be excited!" He says and is about to head out the door when I call out to him, his dark hair waving, as he is about to round the corner. 

" Don't tell him please! He mustn't know!" Elrohir looks at me from out of the corner of his eye and smiles slightly. 

" Well if you won't allow me to tell him that it looks like you will." He says pointedly as he turns once more and walks back into the room. 

" He won't even speak to me, let alone allow me near him." I sigh, frustrated with this all. Two nights before the trip my Lord and adopted father called me into his study and told me of why Legolas was living here in Rivendell, this shocked me. Since the Mirkwood King took me in he never raised a hand to me, only spoke with authority and that was enough to scare me into behaving correctly, but never did he physically harm me. Finding out that that was what he had done to his only son made me both angry and determined to make things right between my brother and his father, but this is becoming increasingly harder since Legolas is both avoiding myself and his father. 

" I'll get him to a certain spot, and then you can talk to him. Easy as that!" He says after thinking a few moments. Looking at the Rivendell elf, undecided if this will work I decide to take a chance and go for it, what could I lose?

" Alright but how will you get him there? And where will this place be?" I ask as I allow Elrohir to pus a hand around my shoulders and lead me from the battle room, explaining the whole plan to me. I walk beside him with the increasing feeling of dread, I don't think this will be turning out the way the twin hopes it shall. 

(Two hours later- Aragorn) 

Walking beside my good friend and brother I allow a small smile to grace my lips as we come up to the large stallion stable, where we are going to get our horses and go riding. Elladan and Legolas are chatting easily, but not aware of the fact that we won't be going ridding. Elrohir let me in on the little plan he and Lucciola came up with, although this idea nearly screams Elrohir's name, and they needed my help getting Legolas to the barn. So, being the good friend I am I invited my brother and best friend on a nice trail ride, they agreed. Upon reaching the barn we stop and the two elves look about, almost like he knows something is wrong. Elladan opens his mouth but the sounds of horseshoes hitting stone alerts my friends and I to approaching riders. Turning I see Elrohir and Lucciola mounted on their horses, coming up the trail. Reaching over and grasping the reins I hold Elrohir's horse steady while he dismounts, acting like he is injured. Lucciola falls right into the act, quickly going to help my brother, his slightly tanned skin etched with worry that isn't really there. 

" Elrohir are you sure your okay?" He asks, helping to steady the darker haired twin while Legolas and Elladan watch. 

" What did you do now brother?" Elladan asks, giving his twin a questioning look. 

" I fell and sprained my ankle." He says and looks over at me before winking. 

" Lucciola I think I can take care of my brother from here, take care of his horse please?" Elladan asks politely and begins walking off with his brother and Legolas. Turning I see Lucciola reaching for the stallions reins but the horse throws up his head and lashes out with his large hooves, Lucciola scrambles back, protecting himself. Legolas notices the commotion and quickly takes care of the horse, grabbing it's reins and yanking his head down all while whispering things in Elven to him. Giving Elrohir a sly wink I look at Legolas, addressing my friend who is still stroking the Stallions nose.

" Legolas would you mind taking care of Elrohir's horse, since he won't allow Lucciola to handle him?" I ask my blonde friend who gives the Mirkwood warrior a sideways look before nodding slightly

" I guess so." He then gathers the reins and walks beside the beasts head and disappears into the single door barn. Lucciola follows with his own Palomino, he gives us a smile before going into the shadows. As soon as the last hoof passed the door threshhold Elrohir springs from Elladan's grasp and I help him push the large door shut, shoving a pitchfork under the handle, keeping the two brothers inside. Elladan having no idea what was going on yells

" What are you doing!" Elrohir turns around quickly and smiles broadly. 

" Lucciola is Legolas's adopted brother. But Lucciola wasn't going to allow anyone to tell Legolas, so we devised a plan to get the two alone where they could talk. This was the best I could come up with." He explains and I stand there, watching the two trade looks. From inside the barn I hear the angry bellow from Legolas and fists hitting the door, a muffled 

" Let me out!" filters through the thick wood and I slip away from the door, suddenly afraid that in his rage my friend might just break the door down on top of me. Looking over at my twin brothers I smile and point to the roof, where we would sit and wait for some time. 

(Legolas) 

I bang on the door, angry at the betrayal my friends and adopted family has just committed. Giving up I finally snatch the reins from the ground where I had tossed the halter and hang it on the rack beside the stall. Not even giving the Mirkwood guard a glance I begin grooming the stallion, keeping my eyes focused on the task. Behind me I hear the sounds of Lucciola grooming his horse, we stay like this for some time, working in silence. Stepping onto the other side of the stallion I begin grooming that time, taking in the sight of the guard before me. Lucciola stands about my height, but has more of a gaunt build his muscles mostly in his arms. Long darker gray hair falls in a group of six braids, all the same length and evenly distributed about his head. Eyes the color of Ivory are steady and welcoming, holding a prideful flame within. 

" Prince Legolas?" I jump at the sudden noise in the quite stable. I look over at the warrior, who is now on the opposite side of his stallion as well, now gazing at me. 

" Don't call me that, Legolas will do Captain" I state, never really liking the title at all I usually tell people to call me by my name, with no honorary before it. Lucciola looks at me a happy glance before stroking his horse tenderly. 

" Lucciola is my name and that is what I like to be called. Captain is when I am within the Mirkwood, not among others." He says with a smile. I catch myself enjoying this man's conversation, but not allowing myself to get to friendly. 

" I wonder why they locked us in here." I ask out-loud, looking at the roof with care. Lucciola clears his throat and I bring my sharp gaze back at him. 

" Uh… Elrohir wanted me to have a chance to talk to you." He starts and I widen my eyes before narrowing them. Suspicion screams at me, but I still stare, not backing down. 

" Oh?" 

" Yes, I have something to tell you… Legolas…" I lean on the back of Elrohir's stallion, watching the warrior intently like a predator does its prey. 

" So? Come with it." I urge, wanting this over with so I can get away from the elf that accompanied my father. Lucciola draws in a large breath and then begins

" Legolas I am your adopted brother." He says and for a moment I don't say anything, allowing my brain to catch up with what he just said. Giving the warrior a hard look I narrow my eyes dangerously 

" You lie." I spit and Lucciola steps back, fear flying over his features as I come around the back of the stallion. 

" I do not! Honest. Your father took me in!" He says, finally finding his nerve and standing tall. He eyes me and I him, waiting for the other to make the first move. Lucciola drops his brush and moves closer to me, I take a step back unaware of my actions. 

" Thranduil isn't that kind hearted. He would never have taken you in, for he knows not how to love." I state and return to the horse. Lucciola comes to the stallion's head, and I glare at him, wanting him to go way. 

" Legolas, he does know how. You have to give our father a chance." He states firmly and I cluck my tongue at the Stallion and he bares his teeth. Lucciola yanks his hand away from the horses mouth and I smile slightly. 

" He never gave me a chance. My mother died and that was the end, he just hated everything. That hate was burned upon his very soul, hatred that deep is never changed or removed, only masked." I tell the Elf and then look up at the ceiling 

" LET US OUT!" I yell loudly and in response hear a

" No way! Not until you two talk!" comes back from the Rivendell elves that are seated on the roof. Growling I turn back to my task and then glare at the elf. 

" How did it come to you living with Thranduil?" I ask, suddenly very curious about this, surely he didn't take to stealing other's children. 

" My… my own father abused my brother and I, after he died I was left alone. Your father found out that I was living in one of the caves and took me in, he has treated me very well and I never had thought that he would've done something like this." He explains and I look at the Elf, trying to come to my own conclusions about him, but only finding that he speaks true. 

" So…. You're my brother?" I ask, coming to peer at my younger sibling, who smiles innocently. 

" Than you won't mind me doing this!" I pull back my fist and slam it into his face, anger seething from my words 

" You lie you sick bastard. How dare you do Thranduil's bidding! This is just a lie he using to get close again! NEVER AGAIN! _NEVER_!" I yell in rage as I hook my leg under Lucciola's and force him to fall on the hay where he lays with me perched on his chest. I begin beating on his chest and face, he struggles but from years of hunting and fighting with Estel I have become far stronger than before. 

" I DO NOT LIE!" He screams back at me and I continue my assault, suddenly the rolls are reversed, now I am laying in the hay with Lucciola pinning my hands above my head. 

" Now listen to me Legolas! I realize you have been betrayed by someone you thought would show you love, trust me I know how much it hurts! But it will only hurt longer and harder of you continue to despise him! You have to release everything or it will destroy you." He tells me and I struggle harder, trying to buck the gray-haired being off me but soon I am to tired to struggle and lay there, breathing heavily. I stare at the warrior atop me, my gaze warning and shielding, his of pure meaning and willingness. So intent upon looking into his soul I don't notice the door of the barn opening until the faded light bites at my eyes. Staring right at the warrior I finally see hands clutching at his shoulders, yanking him off me. Before he is fully thrown from his position I whisper, seething words through clenched teeth 

" There is no forgiveness."

Immortal Sadness: Yup….. another chapter… got to LOVE vacations! I'm turning 17 on Monday! Yay me! Anyway I'll be working a lot over the vacation but I'll try to update when I can. 

****

Thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope everyone had a good Christmas! REVIEW! PLEASE!? REVIEW! 


	15. Ghosts?

Behind blue eyes

Chapter 14: Ghosts? 

(Lucciola) 

Standing up and brushing myself off I give Elrohir a withering look, pure anger mostly at myself and my own stupidity are thrown into that glare and the twin seems slightly taken aback for he holds up his hands in a gesture of peace. 

" I'm sorry, I didn't think he would take it that bad." He says and goes to his horse, leading him back into his comfortable stall while I finish tending to my own. 

" So?" Elrohir leans against the wall, arms crossed while his human brother sits on the stall wall, his own involvement in this making him fear the Prince's rage. 

" So what?" I throw back, making damn sure that they both hear how annoyed I am with this whole thing. Elrohir seems unaffected with the tone and presses for more information.

" What happened? Did he say anything?" He asks and I shrug, watching Estel jump off the wall and walk out of the barn. 

" He said I lie." I respond simply and lead my horse into his stall, closing the door and turning to leave. Going back out into the air I take a deep breath and look up at the sky, wondering slightly if everything was all right in Mirkwood without me there. 

" I'm sure they are getting along well without you Lucciola." Elladan says from where he leans in the shadows of a tree. I glance at the other twin and then back again, not really caring if he sees my want to go home. 

" I can't help but think that it would have been better if I didn't come with Adar." I mutter and sigh, heading back to my bedroom where I can sit and think over this whole thing alone. Surely the prince's stubborness has to do with something Elrond told him when he was younger. Why else would the Prince be so adamant about not wanting to see his father and the man never changing? Wondering the many halls I come to a stop at a staircase, one I have never seen before. Growling with annoyance I turn back the way I came, only to turn down the wrong hall for I come to stop at the door of a closet. 

" Why is it always me?" I sigh and turn to go back when I see someone pass by the hall, quickly running to the mouth I stop and look around the darker halls. My eye catches on a glint of something white and I make my way toward it, rounding a corner I stop, my breath suddenly is seen in the air. In front of me stands a young boy, his body aglow with an unnatural light, his golden hair more like freshly spun gold. He looks up at me, tears streaking down his face as he sobs, the sounds so light and faint it isn't possible this child could be making them. 

" Young one? Is there something wrong?" I ask softly going to where the boy is huddled on the floor his head buried in his knees, sobbing. Kneeling beside him I try to console the youth but he seems beyond that. 

" Please young one, what's wrong?" I try again, and the youth slowly picks up his head and gazes at me with tear-reddened eyes. 

" My adar loves me no more, and mother has left me forever." He says quietly and I widen my eyes. 

" What is your name young one?" I ask and the child closes his eyes, shutting them off from my eyes. 

" Legolas Greenleaf!" I blink, startled by the name. Surely this isn't the same Prince that pounded me in the stable only a short while ago? The name isn't spoken by the boy, but by a voice far off. Looking around I catch the sight of another glowing being coming down the hall. The child seems to huddle closer into himself and buries his head in his knees. As I watch the other being, now closer reveals himself as Lord Elrond, although younger and a worried look upon his face. He catches sight of the child all curled up on the floor. He kneels at his side, rubbing soothing circles on the child's back as he speaks soothing words to him. 

" What is it penneth?" Elrond asks, his eyes never leaving the child. 

" No one loves me, they never will." The little one says and begins to cry harder. 

" That is not true young one, your father loves you very much, but he is going through some hard times. Just wait, you'll see he really does love you." Elrond says and pulls the young Legolas into a hug while the young elf sobbed into his robes. 

" Lucciola! Where are you!" I jump at the voice, turning away from the two elves and looking at Elladan and Elrohir racing down the hall. Glancing back at where the two sat I am startled to see that they are gone. Blinking quickly I put a hand to my head and conclude I am loosing my mind.

" I am lost." I state quickly and the twins stop their running and laugh. 

" Come, we'll show you the way." Elrohir says and falls into step beside me as I follow his twin out of this hall and down another. 

" We kind of figured you would get lost, so we went to search for you." He smiles and I nod, being aware of my surroundings as they show me to the guest quarters. They stop in front of my room, the large golden oak door opened slightly. I vaguely wonder why but brush it off as I smile at my guides. 

"I think that tonight I have had enough exploring. I'm going to turn in." I tell them and they nod, turning to leave. 

" I'll come and get you in the morning so you don't lose your way to the dinning hall." Elrohir smiles and I resist the urge to smack him. The twins race off down the hall like little elflings and I sigh, wondering if I had ever been so young. Pushing my door open further then stepping in I stop, noting the lit candles. Bending down and taking the dagger out of my boot I quickly walk the room, moving swiftly around it, looking for traces of an intruder. When I find none I relax and am about to return the blade to my boot when I stiffen. Against the small of my back the pointed edge of the blade is felt. 

" For being a Mirkwood warrior, your not good at searching a room." The voice hisses and I set my face straight. 

" Well there usually isn't anyone in the bedrooms of the Warriors." I tell my attacker, already knowing the identity. The knife is taken from my back and I turn around quickly to encounter Legolas standing there, one of his famous white-handled knives in hand. 

" What are you doing here _prince_ Legolas?" I ask, saying the honorary in a hiss. Legolas isn't taken aback by this and only sheaths the blade before fixing me with his dark gaze. I stand there, watching my adopted brother with my own anger rising.

" You're not as strong as you appear you know." I suddenly say as my brother turns away to the window, he stops and slowly looks at me, his eyes blazing. 

" You are not the great warrior you want to be." He counters and I stop. I'm a great warrior! How dare he, he doesn't know what I have been through, he has no idea what Mirkwood has had invade her boarders. 

" What would you know? You left Mirkwood." I snarl and stalk to the other side of the room, watching my brother out of the corner of my eye. His face never changes from the hard mask he has placed over it. 

" Yes, I know I did. Not by choice." He says almost in a whisper. I turn quickly and stare openly. I always thought that the prince had left the Kingdome, this is a very interesting turn. 

" What do you mean 'not by choice'? The way I heard it is that you found a way out and ran like the scared child you are. Unable to stand and be strong when threatened." I say not thinking before those words come spilling over my lips. I clasp a hand over my mouth and stare at my brother in pure shock. Legolas stands there, now playing with the knife in the leather sheath. Long blonde hair falling about his shoulders. 

" When threatened? Tell me Lucciola, ever watch your own mother cry as she died in your arms? Ever try to stop the bleeding of the first woman you ever gave you heart to but to no avail? Did you really earn those warrior braids? Or get them at your coming of age?" Legolas asks, his voice like Ice, but as soft as silk. I look down at my hands, now fisted and trembling in rage.

" No, maybe not my mother, but my own older brother." I ground out, old memories surfacing quickly. Legolas stares at me, his eyes never leaving me. 

" And I got them defending your father and a few representatives from Lorien." I add for good measure. If he wanted to know more about me, than I would answer his questions, and ignore the insults. Legolas sweeps his fingers lightly over the carver surface of a table, his eyes down and hidden from my view but I can tell by the way his jaw muscle twitches that he is becoming annoyed. 

" And, unlike you I didn't allow anyone to die." I add, and at the tame I didn't know the effect those words would have on him, but I soon knew when a pale hand comes crashing into my jaw, making it pop. I fall to the ground taken off guard by the remarkable strength put behind the blow as it sends me sprawling onto the floor. I lay there a moment, collecting myself when the shadow of my brother looms over me, his fierce eyes darkened with anger and something else. Looking harder I realize it is self-loathing, a hatred the prince holds for himself. Gathering myself I push myself to my feet, watching the price wearily. Legolas stands there, glaring at me his ice colored eyes a darker shade, almost gray. 

" I didn't allow them to die." It came as a mere whisper but I caught it as he said it. I stand there, an idea coming to my head about how to talk to Legolas, how to get inside his head and find out the reason why he is so distrustful. 

" Than what happened? What went wrong?" I ask, falling into a defensive stance, waiting for the violent reaction from my half-brother… who isn't even looking at me.. instead Legolas is looking down at his clenched fists that are trembling.

" I don't know…" he starts and then turns away, angrily slamming his trembling fist into the wall, a resounding crack is heard and I cringe, knowing full well that he had just broke one of his knuckles of not all. He doesn't even make a sound and his expression doesn't change almost like he didn't feel the pain. 

" I shouldn't have come here." He says and starts for the door but jumping in front of him I block his path, leveling my eyes with his own. For the first time in years I have finally found someone that might know what I went through as a child, what pains I still go through today. Yet now that I look into the stone depths of my adopted brother's eyes I begin to realize just how different our situations were. When I was a youth my brother use to protect me from father, he was my savior, never allowing father to touch me and always took it upon himself to help me when I was hurt. Yet, now that I look into the soul of Legolas I being to see that he had no one, no mother, no older brother's arms to sob into, he had no one but himself to turn to. 

" Please…. Let me help you." I begin raising my hands to put them on his shoulders but Legolas shakes his head and shoves me out of the way. 

" Why would you want to? Nobody cared before, why should they now?" He says and stalks from the room, leaving me to gape in horror at the words. Shaking my head I leave the room and stop in the hall, looking both ways for the way Legolas might have gone. Spinning in a circle I fail to notice the other being in the hall and collide with him, sending us both to the ground. 

" What the hoolies!" The other swears and I turn to apologize when I see Estel rubbing his abused elbow. 

" I..I'm so sorry Estel. Forgive me." I apologize to the man and help him to his feet. Estel calmly brushes himself off and gives me a smirk. 

" Don't worry about it Lucciola." He says and then gives me a frown. 

" What happened? You look like you have been through Mandos and back." He says and I smile at the reference. 

" Well, I had a run in." I begin and the humans eyes shine. 

" Really now?" 

" Yes, with my brother, a white handled Knife and his fist." I add ruefully and shine in the Man's eyes dim slightly. 

" He pulled a blade on you?" I nod my head and watch worriedly as the human son of Elrond runs a hand through his hair, letting out an annoyed sigh. 

" I'm sorry to involve you in my problems Estel." I tell the man looking down quickly but the human laughs before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

" Ah no need to be sorry. I'll go and speak to Legolas. Why don't you turn in, don't worry I'll track down the Princling." He smiles and I nod and as the human turns to track down his friend I stop him. 

" When you do find him, look at his left hand. He punched a wall and I think he might have broken something." Estel turns and nods

" Ya know, he might not show it but he is glad to see another warrior of Mirkwood, his heart is not as healed as it can be. He needs to be around another warrior, and I think you are just that warrior." He says and turns, racing down the hall his feet barely hitting the surface. Going back into my room I prepare for bed, my thoughts swirling around this day's events. 

Immortal Sadness: Well **{sigh}** there you go another update. Man… I have been writing another story, actually two. Hehe. Well Thank you to all those who have reviewed and for being so patient! Back to school tomorrow and I have a report due that I haven't even started ::bites nails:: Don't worry I can do it! *.~U lol. REVIEW! Please? REVIEW! 


	16. Messaging your worries

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 15: Messaging your worries

(Estel) 

Going to Legolas's room I don't even bother to knock and just enter the Elf's room, slamming the door behind me. Legolas is seated on the seat next to his window, sketching parchment and colored charcoals out, his hands moving furiously about the paper. He doesn't even bother to look up from his paper and continues to draw. 

" The weapons are over on the desk." He says evenly and I turn to the desk, sure enough there are twin knives, a hunting knife, snake blade and sacrificial dagger. Picking up the latter I give my drawing friend a questioning look to which he responds easily

" Last knife injury you had. I took that out of you thigh, thought it was unique so I kept it." I smile and drop the knife back on the desk before seating myself on the bed, spreading myself out atop the sheets. 

" Why did you do it Legolas?" I ask my long time friend and cousin, watching his hand move swiftly over the paper before stopping and reaching down to replace the charcoal before choosing another. 

" What? Enter Lucciola's room uninvited, or putting a knife to his back?" He asks in that 'I don't give a flying shit' attitude that annoys me so much. Sighing I prop myself up on my elbows, watching the elf, who's face is void of any emotion but the eyebrows knitted together. 

" Both… either way Legolas I want to know what is going on." I tell him tersely and the shoulders shrug, I watch my friend intently looking for some reason, some hint to what he is feeling, but nothing is there. 

" I… I don't know." He says in a whisper and I blink, waiting for more to come but when nothing is made I lay back on the bed. 

" Are your injured?" I ask and stare at the ceiling above me, vaguely wondering what the answer is going to be. 

" Not physically, no." I peek a look at my friend and slowly raise myself up from the bed, watching him the whole time. 

" Mentally? Spiritually? Legolas please allow me to help…" Legolas finally turns to look at me, his fierce eyes flaming with some emotion I rarely see. 

" You want to help me? Why must everyone want to help me?! One way to help is to leave me the hoolies alone!" He shouts and tosses the pad onto the chair next to him before bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping long arms around them. He stares off into the distance a haunted look upon his features. 

" I think that being alone is the last thing you want my friend." I tell him soothingly and remove the drawing tablet from the chair so I can seat myself in it. He doesn't even look at me, his voice comes even and cold, like the edge of a blade. 

" Why must everything be so difficult? Maybe this is some cruel joke played upon me by the gods, for we all know their sad humor." 

" What is so difficult my friend?" I ask, pressing Legolas to open up and at least give me an insight. 

" Life in general." I smile, knowing how badly things have been known to go for the Elf. Many adventures went amiss when his good-fortune decided to take a vacation. 

" Aye, but what can you do? You can either lay down and die, or keep going and over come the odds." I reply, using the same words he once told me when I had my own bout with misfortunes back in my adolescents, especially with the maidens. 

" I don't think there is anyway to overcome these odds." He says sadly and gets up from his spot, stretching the long muscles that line his back. I wince when the joints pop and crack back into place, making him sound like an old nag trying to bare a rider. 

" How does you back fare after the fall and fight?" I ask, knowing as well the prince wouldn't allow my father to check the area and after plunging over the falls, it might be causing him some pain. Legolas looks at me and cocks and eyebrow and hesitates with his answer. 

" It…. Aches. Mostly near my lower back." He relents and I smile, getting up from the chair and going back to the bed, nestling myself near the headboard and then gesturing for Legolas go sit. He stands there and looks at me, his eyes holding a great question but mild amusement. 

" Come, take of your tunic and I'll message your back." I smile and once more pat the bed area in front of me. He sighs and slowly lifts his tunic over his head, then sitting down in front of me. With the aid of the candle light I take in the arched back, the spinal cord easily defined among the muscles. Many scars line the back where the cord sits in the center, most the width of my thumb and almost pure white against this pale skin. I wait until Legolas is comfortable with my hands being on his back before slowly moving them in circles over the tense muscles. We sit there for some time, Legolas in front and I messaging his back, my hands working in tune to a song I am humming. 

" Do you ever wonder what life would be like if your mother still lived and you lived with her?" Legolas' light voice asks, breaking my happy tune. I stop humming and contemplate my response. Sure I use to think about what would be if my mother never died, and if Lord Elrond never agreed to raise me. Yet the more I thought on it, the more questions aroused within my mind, many 'what ifs' came out of those thoughts. 

" Of course, but to many questions arose with that thought." I tell him trustfully, continuing my circles along the spine now and every now and then the muscles would twitch and then relax. 

" I use to wonder, what it would be like if I died and my mother lived. I often think that my father would have been far more happier if she did live." He says quietly, his head angled near his chest. I don't stop my work but lean my head down so that it rests on his upper back. 

"I use to ask myself ' What would it be like if I never lived?' and I always got the same response ' People wouldn't be burdened down with me, and they would be much happier.'" Legolas tells me softly and I smile. I have had those inner conversations many times but they always resulted in my two sides arguing. They rarely ever agree. 

" Well if you didn't live and we didn't meet do you think all those great pranks would have been pulled? Do you think Ada would have to restock his healing herbs every two weeks?" I ask and I feel the light tremor of his laughter as I continue my messaging of the stiff muscles. 

" Estel? Do you think our meeting was meant to be? Like the Gods really had this all planned well before our births?" He asks and I force him to keep his body straight. I sigh, thinking of the right way to put this

" I believe that the gods sought it right to bring two suffering souls together. We were both suffering and they thought that we would make each other happy, so they put us together." I tell my friend and growl when he tries to turn to look at me once more. 

" How were you suffering when we met?" he asks, curiosity racing through his words. 

" Well when we met I was a terribly lonely. With my brothers always gone on patrol and my sister living in Lorien I had no one to talk to. Adar and Glorfindel were busy and none of the other Elven children excepted me, so I was lonely and miserable." I tell my friend and He relaxes into my touch more. I have been meaning to talk to my cousin like this for a long time, just him and I sharing thoughts but the right opportunity never presented itself. Now it has and I plan on taking it full force. 

" Which ever it was, planned or spontaneous they brought us together to do one thing." I laugh and Legolas gives me a questioning look over his shoulder.

" And pray tell what is that?" He asks a slight arch of the eyebrow. 

" To put more gray hairs on Adar's head!" I laugh

" I don't think it is so much as putting them _on_ his head, but keeping him young!" Legolas says laughter racking his sides. 

" I hope our children aren't like us." I laugh and flop back onto the pillows, Legolas dropping on his side, face flushed with laughter. 

" You're a bit to your to be worrying about children yet my friend! Unless there is something you haven't told me?" He says seriously before allowing his face to break out in a wide grin. I toss a pillow at him and laugh when he falls off the bed, laughing hysterically on the floor, hugging the pillow close to his body. I fall back convulsing with my own laughter. 

}}~~~~~~~~ 

"It has been a long time since we laughed like that." Legolas says while he undoes the braids in his long hair. After a few hours of talking about past adventures and just enjoying each others company we soon discovered that the whole house was silent and I being a loud walker would disturb the silence agreed to stay in the Elf's room for the evening. I lounge on my side of the bed, watching my friend prepare for bed. Wearing only my pants, unbuttoned and loosened and a sleeping tunic I huddle under the covers. 

" Yes it has, it felt good too." I smile and prepare to fall asleep when Legolas pinches out the candles and gets himself into bed. He situates himself and when he falls still I allow myself to fall off into sleep, feeling content with my talks with him and feeling like there is a new light on our friendship. 

****

GENERAL POV {Mine ^^}

From outside the room stood one blonde elf, his darker eyes watching as the two friends settled down for the evening. The figure turns when another, darker haired being comes out from the shadows, walking softly and easily. 

" My Lord." The blonde whispers and bows. 

" Watching the youths Glorfindel?" the darker haired one asks and smiles. 

" Yes, it is good to hear their laughter once more Lord Elrond." Glorfindel says and moves away from the door. 

" I swear when they were younger I thought they would be the death of me." Elrond laughs and follows his advisor back to their rooms. 

" Well, they would have either killed you, or made you stronger my lord. I personally think it is the latter. Good evening." He says and goes into his own room, getting ready for the evening. 

" Yes, I do to, hopefully there will be no grandchildren like them, for that is all I can pray for." Elrond sighs and goes into his own room, preparing for bed as well. 

****

Immortal Sadness: Okay, so that was a bit more light humored. I thought it would be good to put something else in the story than just angst. LOL, my mom is constantly cursing me with children like myself, which in my case would be ADHD spazmatic children that would drive me nuts. Yet I'm sure I'll love them just the same! 

I felt so bad about not updating for a long time that I thought I would give you an extra chapter. Well I'm off to do my research for that project, please REVIEW and tell me what you think! REVIEW! 


	17. The trap is set or something like that

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 16: The trap is laid 

(Leoglas) 

Waking up and knowing someone is in your bed isn't so scary, waking up and vaguely remembering someone being in the same bed, then hitting that person is very scary. That is how Estel was awoken this morning, by my arm hitting him in the chest as I struggled to untangle myself from the sheets in fear. The human grunts and sits up quickly, effectively startling me into landing on the floor, legs still entangled in the many sheets. He peers over the bedside at me and calmly pulls the many sheets away from my body, allowing me to escape to the bathroom where I catch my breath and try to calm my breathing. Laughter is heard from the other room and I glare around the corner, narrowing my eyes at the human now laughing on the bed. 

" Not funny." I grumble and go back to the bed and sitting on it, lightly punching my friend in the stomach as he lies laughing. 

" Forgot where you were?" he asks between breaths, his face nearly turning red. 

" No, more like I forgot that there was someone else in _my _bed." I emphasize my words and shove my friend from his spot on the bed, making him fall to the floor with a dull thud. 

" Ow! That really hurt." He gripes, pulling the top half of his body atop the sheets, a mock hurt expression on his face. 

" Sure.." I roll my eyes and go back into the bathroom, filling the basin with warm water to wash up with, no doubt there is no reason for me to actually bathe until tonight, I'll only get dirty. A sound of Estel's movements about the room brings a smile to my face. 

" You are very loud." I call out to him and his dark haired head pops in through the door way, sticking his tongue out. 

" Watch it you'll be needing that later." I laugh and wet a cloth and stripping my sleeping tunic off I start my wash up, humming to myself as Estel does things out in the room. 

****

{A/N: Ya know… I just realize how… sexual that last comment was… 0.0U jeez…}

(Glorefindel) 

Sounds of laughter can be heard coming down the hall as I pick some fruit from the basket on the table, my hand grasping a ripe plum. Looking at the two young ones that have just entered the room I can't help but smile at their antics. Legolas is swatting at some imaginary bug on Estel's shoulder, purposely annoying the human man, making him swat at the Elf. 

" Good Morning you two." I greet and they both turn around, shocked and ashamed looks on their faces and I chuckle at the natural reaction. 

__

"Jeez where were your ears on that one elf boy?" I hear Estel hiss at his Elven companion and Legolas retorts with a whispered

__

" I couldn't hear anything over your loud breathing and ground shaking steps." I laugh as this provokes a whole new argument from the two long-term friends, now gathering fruit and other things for breakfast. 

" I am not that loud!" 

"Yes you are." 

" No I'm not." 

" Are too"

" Are not." 

" Yeah huh." 

" Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh." 

"Nuh uh." 

" Yup"

" Nope" 

This goes on for some time, occasionally stopping so that one can pop some sort of food into his mouth before continuing. I sit in my chair, watching this exchange, highly amused by this morning's entertainment, so entertained that I didn't hear my Lord enter and sit down beside me.

" What's going on?" he whispers, leaning over to me. I jump at the sudden voice, making Elrond laugh and drawing the attention of the two bickering youths. 

" Good morning Adar." Estel greets, glaring at his companion. Legolas gives his own greeting before sticking his tongue out at his human Cousin. 

" Good Morning young ones… I guess your sleepover went well?" He asks the two and I send him a knowing look, one he pointedly ignores. 

" Yes, actually." Legolas replies before Estel can even say anything sending his friend a glance. Elrond only smirks and begins to eat his own breakfast as the remaining members of the house stumble in, the twins mostly. The two are yawning and still rubbing their eyes from sleep and are in some way extremely young looking when doing so. 

" My, late night?" He smirks as the twins take a seat next to the still sqabbling friends. The last to appear is Gandalf, who's wizened eyes shine with a happy look as he enters the hall, humming an easy tune.

" Oh good morning all." He smiles and sits down as well, taking up some toasted bread with butter, still humming his tune, pointed hat on the chair beside him and staff leaning against the same chair. Finishing my plum I glance over at the still squabbling friends and sigh before beginning a conversation with them. 

" How would you two like to do a little job for me?" I ask and both mouths close, stopping their banter and eyes fasten themselves on me, both growing wide with question. 

" And what would this 'little job' be?" Elrond asks, equally interested. He peers at me for a moment before and I give him a sly wink, he then smiles and turns back to his breakfast. 

" We've been finding traps on the trails surrounding the pastures. Three out of our good brood mare stock has already been badly injured in them. We need to find out who has been doing it and stop them. I was wondering if you couldn't aid in this." I tell them, ignoring the angry looks from the twins, as they don't know about the plan their father I demised. 

" Glorfindel! You know we are more accustomed to sitting for long hours and waiting!" Elladan protests but shuts up when his brother elbows him in the side when I cast him a sly smile. Elladan instantly shuts up and pretends to pout. The two friends are talking between themselves during this and hadn't seemed to notice. 

" Alright. Which trail is this?" Estel asks around a mouthful of oatmeal. Legolas rolls his eyes and finishes his own meal in quick silence, also awaiting an answer. I smile and give Estel a stern look and the young man swallows. 

" It's the south trail, running along the inside pasture." I inform the two and they get up from the table. 

" We're on it." Estel smiles and with Legolas in tow they walk out of the great hall. When I know they are both far enough away I give into the imploring questions that I know are coming. 

" Now… what do you have planned?" Elrond gives me a straight-faced look and I laugh, knowing that inside my Lord is not going to like it. 

" Well since Legolas refuses to even look at his father I thought it would be best if we brought them together in an unfortunate accident where they have to look at each other." I give a weary smile at him and Elrond sighs, leaning back into his chair. 

" Wait.. isn't the south trail barely visible? How are you going to get the two of them to meet?" Elrohir asks and I give him a rare smile, one that reaches from ear to ear. 

" Ah, I have set a net trap which is hidden a ways down from where the staging is for the two to sit on. Lord Thranduil will be riding down that trail on a scenic trail ride, escorted by yourself and your brother. Lead him right into the trap and when the bell goes off the other two will come running to see what happened and if Legolas is in the lead like I know he will be, he will be caught in a trap as well. That is when you take Estel and walk away. Let them sort out their differences." I tell them all and Gandalf laughs heartily from where he sits. I give Elrond a side-glance and see his own smile at this and he finally shakes his head. 

" Alright. But as long as neither is harmed." He says seriously and I put my hands up to symbol peace. 

" I swear to you neither will be harmed and think of it this way, neither of them can touch each other for they will both be in the air!" I laugh and this makes the twin's chuckle yet Gandalf and Elrond still seem uncertain. Steps alert me to stop talking of my master plan and I grab another plum as Lord Thranduil and his warrior walk into the hall, dressed and ready for another day. The both take seats and smile greetings around the table, Elladan looks over at me with a cocked eyebrow in question and I nod, placing the uneaten plum into my pocket I get up, bowing and excusing myself from the table. 

" I have things I must attend too." I give them and soon walk out of the hall but before I round the corner I hear Elladan and Elrohir ask the Mirkwood King

" So Uncle, would you like a tour of the trails around Rivendell. The trees are quite beautiful this time of year." I smile when the King replies 

" That would be nice Elladan, Elrohir. I would enjoy that very much." Chuckling lightly to myself I go down the hall, thoughts musing over my well-laid plan. 

****

Immortal Sadness: I know SHORT! I know but we are now heading toward the end of the story and this is building up to the climax! Oh be happy English teacher I actually used some of the crap you taught me! The next chapter will be longer this I promise. Next time Thranduil and Legolas shall speak! Muwahhahaha! 

Oh I have a question. What is Aragorn the King of? Gondor right? Or is that Boromir's brother? I need to know for my next story… please help! Help? Please? 

****

A major thank you to all those who have reviewed and Please review again! I am really happy you all like this story. 

REVIEW! 

Please?

HELP!

Please? 

Thanks… 

Oh vote if you want Thranduil to be forgiven or not to be forgiven! Highest one wins.. or I can just says screw it and make final vote. VOTE! To forgive or not to forgive!


	18. Up

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter 17: Up ^  
  
(Elladan)  
  
I still don't like the idea of forcing the two to talk to each other, I say we let them work it out in their own time. Then again that might be forever by how stubborn Legolas can be. Yet I am slightly amused by the way the Balrog slayer has taken this, it is a very wonderful plan. Elrohir is chatting with Thranduil as we walk our horses down the pasture side, their hooves not even leaving scuff marks behind.  
  
" Then Legolas splashed Arwen and Ada with the water before we tackled him in the pool." He laughs as he retells the time Legolas started a water fight with us all while lounging in one of the many pools. That was a fun time, yet it almost ended with Legolas being drown because of it.  
  
" What of your brother Estel? What are they like together?" He asks and I smile slightly befire turning in my saddle to look back at the elder.  
  
" Those two are worse than both Elrohir and I!" I laugh and Thranduil shakes his head, dirty blonde braids swaying slightly. My Uncle has many braids in his hair, marking him as both great warrior and commander of troops. There are four at each temple, and six in the back, which are beaded at the bottom with dark green glass beads. He has silvery eyes, much unlike Legolas who has blue ones, yet is as stubborn as his son, at least Legolas can't deny that fact.  
  
" You and your son are very much alike Uncle." I tell him and he blinks, slightly confused by my outburst. I smile slightly at Elrohir who is giving me a cross look but I ignore it.  
  
" Really now?" He asks looking directly at me with a question in his eyes.  
  
" Yes, he is both stubborn and a quick learner. Yet he has many qualities of his mother in him as well. One's he doesn't show very often but are there." He nods, waiting for me to continue and I do, wanting him to know.  
  
" His heart, and his demeanor are so much different. I always thought it was because he was raised by us Passive elves, but in battle the true warrior comes out, yet when the battle is through he can rein in that nature and return to himself." I explain and give Elrohir a side-long look which he smiles at.  
  
" Yes, although he doesn't show it, he truly does care for you deeply Uncle. He just doesn't want to open himself up to you. He thinks you will hurt him again if he did." Elrohir says quietly as we round the bend the traps are supposed to be set on. I command my horse to do a funny walk, one between a trot and a walk, which looks like limping. Eyeing the ground I notice the odd arrangement of leaves, not very noticeable but enough for it to catch my attention. Reining my stallion in I jump off and Elrohir comes to my side.  
  
" What is it brother?" He ask, concern evident in his voice as he tries to make his lines sound good. We practiced what we would say before we left for the ride, making sure we had things to say.  
  
" I don't know. Uncle? Can you please take a look at his leg?" I ask Thranduil who also dismounted and was now coming to my side, concern evident on his face. He runs his hands over the leg bone, checking for injury but looks up at me.  
  
" I feel nothing Elladan." He says and I think quickly.  
  
" What if I walk him? Maybe you will see it then." I slap the horse's large neck and walk him a few paces over closer to the trap. I stop and step back to the side the injured leg is and carefully avoid the trap. Thanduil comes and steps right on it, and I give Elrohir a nod and my twin cuts a rope, making a large rock fall to the earth and capturing the Mirkwood King within the netting. He yelps in surprise as he is taken off his feet and brought into the air the stone hitting the ground. Elrohir then ties the stone down and ropes it off on a tree near by. I stand under the net and smile up at it.  
  
" What! This isn't funny Elladan!" he growls and fights with the net, trying to grab at his weapons but Glorfindel replaced them with dull, old fishing knives, not good for cutting prime trappers nets.  
  
" Yes it is. Wait a few moment and you will soon have company Uncle." I bow and grab the reins, bringing my horse into denser brush to wait for Legolas and Aragorn. Soon enough I see the golden hair of my cousin coming into the distance and as he enters the clearing he hits the trap. The rope encircles his ankle and yet another rock had to be cut from its perch by my brother on the other side of the clearing. Soon Legolas is hanging upside down by his leg, twirling around.  
  
" Not funny. Not funny at all!" he yells when he spots me and Elrohir.  
  
" You two are dead! Cut me down!" He yells and struggles but to no avail, his arrows falling from his quiver on his back to land near his bow on the forest floor. I laugh this is such a funny sight to behold. Aragorn soon comes around the corner to find me laughing, Elrohir walking under the struggling prince and Legolas suspended above him.  
  
" As amusing as this is.." He starts but Legolas glares at him his blue eyes clouding over in anger.  
  
" Let him down for our sakes!" He finishes but stops dead when he sees Uncle in the other net.  
  
" Um. yeah." He just stars, at a loss for words at this sight, which just sends me into another fit of laughter.  
  
" GET ME DOWN!" Legolas yells once more, now pulling on the rope at his foot, body curled into itself as he does this. I nearly fall over at this scene when father and Glorfindel ride up the trail.  
  
" It looks like your plan worked Glorfindel." Father says amused as well. Glorfindel is beaming with pride and dismounts, walking under the two Mirkwood elves.  
  
" Brother I hope you will get me down." Thranduil tries but Elrond only shakes his head and moves his horse closer.  
  
" Why dear brother. Consider this pay back for all the times you tied me in a tree." He says and laughs. I stare at my father before looking over at Aragorn who is thoroughly confused, I smile at the dumfounded look on his face and whisper  
  
" Thranduil and Legolas are to work out their problems." He nods, wincing at the curses that flow from his friend and cousin's mouth as he struggles to get himself loose. Glorfindel shakes his head and mounts his stallion before looking at the rest of us.  
  
" Well, looks like we should leave these two to their devices." He says and I mount, pulling Estel up behind me before nudging my stallion into a walk.  
  
" When will you set us down?" Thranduil asks as we round the bin and I look over at Adar who is smiling contently.  
  
" yes when?" I ask and he shrugs.  
  
" We'll come back in a few hours, and if they have resolved their problems than we shall see about setting them free." I smile, thinking about all the things that we will be doing while those two are strung up in the trees.  
  
Immortal Sadness: I know these past two have been short but the next one is the basic ending. I have not chosen what I want to do, forgive or not, but I guess you all will find out in the next chapter. I'm working on a new story called 'Severity of Silence' since this one is nearing the end.  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope to see you all again soon! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	19. What this future holds

Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 18: What this future holds

****

(A/N: I suck at writing heart to heart, so I'm sorry if it is corny.)

(Legolas)

So, dangling from the tree by my foot is quite annoying, being there with my father trapped in a net beside me is frustrating. All in all this whole situation is very frustrating and when I get out of this trap I am going to hunt my cousins down and kill them slowly. My father's movements in the net interrupt my thoughts of revenge and killing and as I circle around I cast an annoyed glare at the elder elf.

" Stupid knife. Damn him." He mutters as he tries to saw through the netting but gets nowhere and soon drops the knife to the forest floor where it lands blade in the ground and hilt standing upward. Sighing I cross my arms, how futile that seems it makes me feel better. Sighing I look about my surroundings and the feeling of dread creeps into my heart as one thought comes into mind, what if they leave us here until the next morning? 

" Legolas?" I snap out of my thoughts and wait for my spinning body to bring me around to face the elder before I respond. 

" Yes?" My spin sends me the opposite way. 

" Can you stop spinning?" He asks and I laugh slightly. 

" Highly doubt it." He laughs slightly when I turn back around and slowly make my way again. A breeze begins to blow and now I find myself swaying in time with the branch I am attached to, but at least the spinning has stopped. Swearing in dwarvish I catch my father's slightly amused look. 

" Where pray tell did you learn that?" He asks slowly and I glare at him. 

" One of the many adventures into the Dwarf territory. Estel and I traded the Dwarfs for some provisions and picked up a few words as well." I explain before going silent again. Why and I telling him this? Maybe the rush of blood to my head is making me loose my mind. 

" So now Dwarf's know Elvish too?" He asks and I roll my eyes. 

" Some words yes." He makes a grunting noise and I remember the hatred be had for Dwarf's. I really don't see why he hates them so badly, sure they are short and stubborn but he should look at himself now and then. 

" Why do you dislike them so much?" I suddenly ask, surprising even myself with the question. He doesn't say anything for a few moments but when he does his voice is soft and sorrowful. 

" Your mother use to ask me the same question. I don't really know why." He says and I bite back an angry retort, knowing that will only make him angry. 

" Do you ever know why you do something?" I ask, not able to contain my anger and looking at the Elf lord on front of me. 

" Sometimes." He nods and I roll my eyes, sure he does. 

" Look Legolas about when you were younger…" He begins bringing the conversation, if you could call it that, to a brutal stop making my anger rise to its full. 

" No! I do not care about when I was younger! You hurt me and now I have moved on." I shout and glare angrily at the elf in front of me, years of anger and hatred pouring through my eyes at him. 

" Son you haven't moved on, only buried the emotions so far down you only think you moved on." He says calmly and I growl at him. How can be speak of this so calmly and not break a sweat? Bastard. 

" I don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you." I grunt and curl myself up so my hands can easily grasp the rope holding my foot. Looking at the knot I try to find some way to wiggle the joint out without falling to the ground. 

" Legolas. I want to talk to you about all that. I need to know if you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He asks and I stop, my eyes widening. My shock at the last word making me speechless, why would he begin to think I would forgive him after everything he has done to me? Would any other person forgive the man that abused and hurt him? I wouldn't think so, but Estel once told me that sometimes it is easier to forgive someone rather than hate them forever. 

" Legolas?" My father's voice shakes me out of my thoughts and I drop back to my inevitable position. Crossing my arms I give him a basically annoyed look. 

" What makes you think I should forgive you? I still carry the scars of your beatings on my back as a current reminder. Some days they still ache, my heart is not able to comprehend why you did such a thing. I trusted you father, and you betrayed that trust. I want to know why." I tell him and the elder closes his eyes, then opens them. 

" I don't really know why I hurt you like I did. Maybe it was a combination of your mother's death and how much you are like her. Missing her caused me to lose sight of the one thing she gave me. That was you." I blink, I honestly thought he hated me since the beginning of my life, watching him wearily I narrow my eyes as he continues. 

" When I realized what your mother did by sacrificing herself I was heart broken, I didn't understand why she would have wanted to leave me and you. Yet now I know she did it for a reason Legolas. Your mother often said things.." 

" Happen for a reason and we might not know the reason why until after the event has happened." I finish the saying she always said whenever something bad happened. My mother was such a kind-hearted person, although she was trained as a worrior she never chose to fight to get things done, instead she chose to negotiate through the problem, but in the end her gentle nature didn't help her. 

" Yes, her death, I believe was to bring you and I closer." He says and I snort. 

" All it did was drive us further apart. Her death drove you mad and made me your target." I whisper and he shakes his head, not saying anything. The thought of Lucciola comes into my mind and I blurt out my question, not caring what he thought

" What of Lucciola, my adopted brother? Do you treat him the same way you treat me?" Thranduil's head snaps up and he fixes his gaze on me. 

(Thranduil) 

That question sends a chill down my spine, mostly at the fact that he knows. Gazing at my son, dangling upside down beside me I feel the sadness and rejection seeping from those icy depths, making my mind freeze. I can understand why he feels so much rejection and possible sadness, the one person he was supposed to be able to trust in a time of loss and heartbreak abandoned him. I openly rejected that child, scarring his mind and soul and for what reason? My own stupid grief. 

" No." I respond finally. 

" Oh? Tell me what was the reason you thought you needed to replace me with him, I guess I am really the worthless bastard you always called me." He says and I drop my gaze, sadness radiating from my very soul makes tears come to my eyes but I hold them back, knowing I must appear strong.

" Lucciola… was also being abused by his father and when his older brother was killed by his father I took Lucciola in, thinking that if I did this I could patch some of the hole in my heart that the death of my wife created. It did but nothing could fill the entire hole until I was able to see you and beg for your forgiveness. I do this now." I tell him, tears finally spilling over my lids as emotions to strong to hold back burst. 

" I never meant to harm you, I honestly didn't know how badly I needed your presents around until you were gone. I was thrown into a world of darkness and cold, not able to find any light except for the laughter of young Lucciola. But nothing he could do can compare to your light my son, nothing. You have the light of your mother and I never want to be without it again." I look over at my son and am shocked to see the warrior face has now dropped and is replaced with a saddened one, trembling as he tries to keep his composure. 

" Adar… I..I honestly don't know if I can fully forgive you. My head is telling me too do so, but my heart says that to do so would be opening myself for betrayal again. I know that if I am betrayed again I will not be able to overcome it like I have before, I won't be able to bury everything under a mask." He says and finally lets out a sob, almost making his body shudder as he hangs from the branch. 

" I can not tell you to forgive me, or even order you too but I want you to follow your heart and do what it says is right. For only you can heal yourself in time and when you think you are able to I'll be there." I tell him, brushing a hand over my eyes to clear the tears away. 

" I've missed so much of your life already, I can't miss the remanding anymore, if you will allow me I want to be a part of your life, no matter how small." 

" I know, I want you to be apart of it too. Although Lord Elrond has treated and raised me as his own there was never a strong bond between us as a true father and son would have. I am willing to try as long as you are." He says hesitantly and I smile weakly, nodding my head

" Yes, I would like to try." 

~~~~~

We spend a better part of the day talking about things that have happened over the years we have been apart. My son telling me of the many adventures he and his cousin has been on in the lands of Dwarves and Men. One story in particular where he and his dwarf companion, a lad named Gimli fought off a group of Orcs, and how they kept count of their kills. My son says he was the highest but I think that if I ask this Gimli he would say he had the winning number. We laugh and talk, I tell him about the wondrous archers Tasinver has been making and the many warriors who want to try their hand at archery against the legendary Greenleaf. 

" Lucciola included. He is a fine archer and eager to learn new tips." I smile as I lean back further into the net, finding a comfortable spot. 

" Well I'm glad your comfortable father." Legolas growls as he tries to get his foot out of the rope once more, I watch him curl his lithe body into a ball and struggles with it. Suddenly his determined expression turns to one of shock as his foot drops loose and he begins to fall. Watching as in slow motion he falls for a few inches and then angles his body so that he will land on his feet, bending his knees to absorb the impact. He hits the ground and then stands, a hand coming to his head as the blood begins to flow to the deprived areas of the body. I watch as he stumbles around for a bit and finally plants himself on the ground, a dazed look on his face. Once I think he has gotten that pebble into place I call down to my son

" Mind getting me down?" He looks up at me with a confused look before slowly getting to his feet and finding the tree I am tied off too. He looks at the rope, and then for a sharp object. 

" Try your arrows." I suggest and he smiles a bright beaming one that makes him seem younger than he is. He goes to where his arrows have dropped and picks one up, then using the tip cuts the rope. I begin to fall before I brutally stop, Legolas' legs pressed against the tree as he slowly brings me to the ground. He rests me on the forest floor and I slowly untangle myself, then getting to my feet I brush myself off.

" That was interesting." I smile at the younger elf and he shakes his head. 

" Wait till Elladan and Elrohir…." He begins but stops, remembering something. 

" You were saying?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow as he suddenly starts laughing. 

" Never mind, they probably already found my joke." I watch as his face turns red from laughing so hard that I chuckle slightly, vaguely wondering what he had done.

" Come, let us be going back." I say and begin walking back toward Rivendell, the sun about to set behind the valley walls. 

****

{Aragorn}

Pacing my balcony I watch the sun go down, marking the end of the father-son talk session. Going out of my room and down the hall I stop briefly at Elladan and Elrohir's room, peering inside at the raised voices. 

" I'm going to kill him!" Elrohir shouts and I hold back a burst of laughter as my brother comes into view his inky black hair is now stained light gray. Elladan fairs no better but his long hair is only spotted with gray. 

" Trying to be Gandalf?" I ask stepping into their room. The twins give me an un-amused look before pulling on tunics. 

" No. Legolas set a trap for us." Elladasn exclaims, slightly annoyed.

" Well I think you deserved it after what you did to me today." I jump at the musical voice that suddenly comes from behind me. I jump further into the room and spin around to find Legolas, his golden hair slightly tangled and clothes jostled but all right otherwise. A slight smile on his face, but the annoyed look in his eyes tells me his isn't too happy. 

" You didn't have to dye our hair!" Elrohir shouts and Legolas laughs, doubling over as the twins advance upon him. I try to rescue my friend as he is chased down the hall but can not since they burst into Father's study, Legolas in the lead. 

" What is the meaning of this!" father bellows making the laughter and shouts stop suddenly that I peek around the corner to find Gandalf, Father and Glorfindel sitting in the chairs, in a meeting. All glaring at the elves in the room.

" Legolas I take it you spoke with your father?" Elrond asks Legolas and the elf turns and stands simply, and nods his head. 

" Yes and we have worked something out." He says and father raises an eyebrow. 

" Oh?" 

" Yes, I have to do what my heart tells me is right and he will never abandon me like he did." 

" So all is forgiven?" 

" Not all, but some. There is a lot that needs to be resolves that couldn't be while hanging up in the air." He smiles and I smile, happy to know that my friend is well on his way to recovering from the long time feelings he kept hidden. Father seems to like this answer and sits back down, dismissing the elves from the meeting. Together we all walk down the hall to the Main room where dinner is being served. On our way we pass Lucciola, who is coming back from the hall, Legolas breaks away from our little group and stops Lucciola, who stops eating his apple and watches his older brother. 

" Dear little brother, would you like to have an archery contest?" Legolas asks, giving him a hopeful look and Lucciola steps back slightly, giving Legolas a shocked look. 

" Uh.. sure…" He says and Legolas smiles, grabbing his arm and taking him out the passageway into the gardens where a small target range is set up. Smiling and ushering my brothers on the back we head off to get something to eat leaving the two brothers alone.

****

{ Lucciola } 

Legolas approaching me was different, but him asking me for an archery contest was very scary. The elf seemed to be much happier than before and more willing to talk with me, he hands me a bow and a few arrows, then sets himself up to take a shot. Before he looses the arrow though he turns to look at me, his face calm but happy. 

" Lucciola, I wanted to speak with you." He starts and I gulp. Last time we talked I was the one with a Knife in my back. 

" Okay." I say wearily watching his hands for any weapons.

" Don't worry, I won't attack you or anything." He laughs and I stare openly at him. He turns and fires off an arrow, it head dead on the target, making me very jealous.

" Tell me about yourself." He says and I step up to make my shot giving him a confused look.

" If you and I are to act as brothers we can't be strangers." He smiles and I feel relaxed suddenly. Taking my shot I sit on the bench, telling him about my training and the things I enjoy doing. He comes and sits beside me, listening and telling me his likes and dislikes. By the time our 'contest' was over we had each only gotten off two arrows and really didn't care who won. Going back to the hall I suddenly feel more like a family member, almost like I belong beside Legolas as a brother. 

" Well brother, I think we share much." He says and that does it, my feeling like a true member of the family is complete. Turning to the elder elf I stop and lower my eyes. 

" Thank you Legolas. Since my brother died I didn't think anyone would be able to fill his spot in my heart, but… you have. I am proud to call you brother." I smile and look up, his face is expressionless but his eyes are filled with joy. 

" As am I Lucciola." He clasps me on the shoulder and together we walk back into the building, as brothers. 

**__**

~ General POV~

Legolas sits on his window seat, parchment and charcoals out, drawing furiously. His gaze is focused only on the drawing, which his hands move like water over, forming the right shapes and making the forms come to life. Soon the rounded shapes have eyes, and the eyes are then given eyebrow, above that hair the color of golden light. The faces soon become alive with expression of happiness, and from that is formed another head, then another. Until finally the faces can be made out as four elves, smiling in a portrait. Legolas beside his brother Lucciola, his father above them and his mother, face now complete beside him, smiling as she gazes at her family. Legolas holds the drawing away from him studying the faces and a slight smile coming to his own face. Patting the charcoal down and wrapping it tightly in another larger sheet of parchment he writes a letter to his family before going out into the sunlight to where his father and brother are getting ready to leave. Going over to his father, now mounted on his charger he hands the drawing to him. Thranduil gazes down at his son, sorrow at him not returning with him etched on his face. He leans down and hugs his son, a gesture which Legolas returns with a close of his eyes and strong arms wrapped around the elder. They stay like that for a few moments before breaking away. Thranduil leans back down and kisses his son lightly on the forehead before heading off, Lucciola right beside him stops and clasps hands with his brother, but Legolas pulls him into a hug, before handing him a dagger, the same one he held to his back that night. Lucciola laughs and Legolas smiles before wishing his brother a safe trip and watching them ride out of the gate, his eyes never leaving them until they are but specks on the horizon, even to Elven eyes. Turning a whispering song cam be heard coming from his mouth as he walk slowly back into Rivendell 

** __**

No one knows what it's like

  
To be the bad man

  
To be the sad man

  
Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

  
To be hated

  
To be fated

  
To telling only lies  


  
But my dreams

  
They aren't as empty

  
As my conscience seems to be  


  
I have hours, only lonely

  
My love is vengeance

  
That's never free

  
  
No one knows what it's like

  
To feel these feelings

  
Like i do

  
And i blame you

  
  
No one bites back as hard

  
On their anger

  
None of my pain and woe

  
Can show through

The End

****

That was the longest story I have ever written and I would have never of done it without the kind people who reviewed and gave me their support. I hope this was a good ending for you and I tried to appease those who wanted Thranduil to be forgiven and not. Honestly this story wasn't supposed to come out like this, it was supposed to be so different. 

__

Laurendil: Thank you for that review it was very kind of you. 

Mr. Padfoort 1: Does that answer you and your friend's question? I somewhat got my idea from that song, that and a few other things. 

Jeez, who would have ever thought my English teacher would actually except this as a story for a project. I got an A minus on this, mostly because I didn't make up my own characters. 

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE KEEP WATCH FOR 'SEVERITY OF SILANCE' HERE IS A SUMMARY: 

The race of Elves has been wiped out by a group of humans set on Genocide. Arathron, King of Gondor attacked that group and ended their assault on the oldest beings in Middle Earth, but it was too late, only a few survivors remain. Three survivors have taken refuge in the city of Gondor, helping the King and his family. Yet when the destructive group begins to arise again, what will the King do when their leader is within his walls? 

THANK YOU AGAIN! 

U ARE ALL SOOOO GREAT! 

Thank you,

Immortal Sadness

__


End file.
